


KakaObi - Dinámicas

by KatsukiNee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Uchiha Obito, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukiNee/pseuds/KatsukiNee
Summary: *Clasificación +15**UA - Omegaverse*Kakashi es un Alpha, sumale que también es un genio y Superdotado que supera a la mayoría en casi cualquier área.Viniendo de un Padre Alpha escritor y una madre Omega Artística no es sorpresa que sea un prodigio arraigado a las viejas tradiciones como el cortejo. Por eso cuando le dijo a su Padre que quería cortejar a un Beta, peor, a un Beta de su mismo género primario... Pues, las cosas cambiaron eso es seguro.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 13





	1. Aclaraciones

Ya finalizó mi Fic "[KiriBaku] Enlace" así que le daré luz verde a este proyecto al cual ya tenia tentación desde hace meses.

Opte por poner las Aclaraciones más relevantes aparte de la historia principal para no forzarlos como tema de conversación, se le estarán agregando aclaraciones conforme sienta que sea necesario. Igual cualquier dato agregado se les será notificado.

**Ahora si aquí van:**

~ Se publica en Wattpad & Archiveofourown.org siendo WP donde se publica primero.

~ Naruto / Naruto Shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mas la trama y desarrollo de este Fanfic si.

~ Es un Omegaverse.

~ Lectura para +14, no habrá contenido sexualmente explícito.

~ AU (Alternate Universe): Este Fic se desarrolla en un Japón moderno por lo que está en la categoría de "Universo Alterno".

~ Cambio de edades: Los personajes no tienen las edades del Canon y las diferencias de edades tampoco serán igual al Canon.

~ Ligero OoC (Out of Character): El Obito en esta historia es similar al del Obito visto en "Kakashi Gaiden" pero conforme vaya creciendo adquirirá rasgos de Tobi pero sin ser tan extremistas como él.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Sobre las Dinámicas**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Alphas, Betas y Omegas manejan las mismas características que suelen tener en el Omegaverse. Las únicas cosas que no son muy comunes en este Universe pero que en mi Fanfic si entran son las siguientes:

~ Dominante / Influenciable: Entre los Alphas y Omegas hay dos Sub tipos: Los "Dominantes" son aquellos que tienen gran control sobre sus instintos y olores, también tienen una resistencia superior a las feromonas agenas, contrario a ellos son los "influenciables" los cuales tienen menos control y menos resistencia a las feromonas y olores agenos.

~ Los Alphas y Omegas emparejamos sólo reaccionan a su pareja, si tratan de estar con alguien más sus instintos no lo permitirán al punto de que se pueden enfermar.

~ La única forma en que los Alphas y Omegas se emparejen es que haya deseo mutuo, por eso los Omegas suelen ser comprometidos después de nacer y emparejados al madurar sus sistemas, para evitar marcas accidentales las cuales sólo se borran cuando uno de los dos fallece (Nota: Las marcas accidentalmente sueles ser cuando ambos, Alpha y Omega, no están emparejados y son influenciados por las feromonas de otros. Por eso los padres les suelen elegir pareja).

~ La población mundial se divide: 50.5 % hombres y 49.5% mujeres. Pero hablando de dinámicas la división sería: 60% Betas, 30% Alphas y 10% Omegas.

~ Si tienen dudas o no conocen el Omegaverse pueden encontrar más información en Google, es un tema muy amplio y siento problemático el explicarlo todo.


	2. Capítulo 01

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Se conocieron de niños, habían estado en el mismo preescolar y misma primaria, siempre en el mismo salón. A pesar de ello no se habían relacionado realmente.

Aún eran niños, para Kakashi Obito no era más que otro asiento ocupado de su salón de clases hasta que esté comenzó a pujar su lugar en la mente de Kakashi.

¿Y como no? El bobo se la pasaba acosando a Kakashi como si fuera parte de su club de fans pero sin la parte perturbadora que le provocaban esas estrañas criaturas, por ellas si escapaba cuál cobarde.

Bobito tenía su propia característica al acosarlo la cual se dividía en dos cosas, la primera: No se escondía y la segunda: Tenía un lado masoquista que sacaba a relucir, verán en los eventos y festivales tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela: llegaba Obito y hacía lo mismo que él, claro que el Uchiha no lo alcanzaba y no esperaba que lo hiciera. El inútil terco no es más que un debilucho necio, lo veía entrenar después de clase. Lo llegó a ver usando el uniforme de Judo, Karate, Taekwondo y hasta con el uniforme del equipo de lucha libre de la escuela.

Sabía que estaba o había estado en esos clubes ya que sólo los miembros pueden portar los uniformes pero nunca lo ha visto en las competencias o eventos, ni siquiera en los internos... Pero sabía que era bueno, en más de una ocasión puso en aprietos a Kakashi al punto de que él también comenzó a tomar clases de defensa propia y artes marciales para evitar quedar mal parado ante el Uchiha.

¿Entonces porque no parecía destacar? No creía que fuera solo por su género secundario, si lo pensó. Pero después recordó que habían varios y varias Betas en su escuela que eran populares entre los otros géneros así que rápido lo descartó.

Sinceramente tenía curiosidad pero nunca lo admitirá abiertamente. El Uchiha lo persigue activamente cuando lo ignora, si le prestará atención podría volverse una verdadera molestia a pesar de ello ya estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo rodando que los pocos días que cuando no se topaban se sentía raro.

Pero eso es normal, solo esta acostumbrado a tenelo cerca así que su sentir obviamente es sano y normal. O eso se decía hasta aquella noche de año nuevo, sus compañeros más cercanos: Gai, Kurenai y Asuma llegaron a su casa a recogerlo para ir al festival.

Su padre le insistió en ir... en verdad que era una ridiculez. ¿Deseos? ¿Amuletos? Que perdida de tiempo, si quieren algo deben buscarlo no sólo pedirlo y esperar...

Terminó acompañandolos hasta que se cansó y les dijo que se iría a casa, por sus caras era obvio que esperaban pasar mas tiempo con él.

\- Acabamos de llegar, ni siquiera hemos comido ¡También hay juegos! ¿O acaso temes perder ante mi Kakashi? _

\- Simplemente no me interesa Gai, prefiero hacer cosas más productivas _

\- ¿No le darás al festival una oportunidad al menos? Quizás te termine gustando _

\- Tengo sueño, hambre y exámenes para los cuales estudiar al igual que ustedes. Nos vemos _

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, si dijeron algo más él no los escucho. Había tanta gente y tanto ruido que busco con la mirada la calle menos transitada y la tomó, no importa que es el camino más largo a casa necesita paz.

\- ¿Kakashi? _

Esa estrepitosa voz de nuevo...

\- Obito _ Dice en tono cansado dándose media vuelta.

El Uchiha estaba a unos metros de él, portaba un Kimono azul marino con detalles en rojo y portaba una máscara anaranjada de lado dejando ver su rostro.

\- ¿A dónde vas? _

\- ¿Te importa? _

Sin decir una palabra avanzó varios pasos hasta estar a un metro uno del otro.

\- No deberías andar por calles vacías solo, en estas temporadas es cuando los asaltos aumentan _

Es verdad, la familia de Uchiha es la cabeza de la Policía Militar de Konoha.

\- Tu tampoco estas acompañado _

\- Llegue con mis primos pero te vi... No es seguro ir solo... Te acompañaré a casa _

\- ¿Y que harás después? ¿Regresar tu solo? _

\- Mi tío esta libre, me dijo que puedo llamarle para que me recogía cuando quiera ir a casa _

\- Como sea _

Kakashi se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, la sombra de Obito lo seguía de cerca. Incluso si baja la mirada alcanza a ver sus... Sus tenis "¿Quién usa Kimono con tenis?".

Con cada paso el silencio los inundó y Kakashi vio la oportunidad de saciar sus dudas.

\- ¿En qué club estas ahora? _

\- ¿Mm? El Club de estudio _

\- ¿Ah? ¿Finalmente te rendiste con el deporte? _

\- Me gusta el deporte, si por mi fuera estaría en todos los Clubs. Pero necesito mejorar mis calificaciones _

\- No son tan malas, en el último examen quedaste en la posición 32 de los 185 alumnos de primero- _

Corto demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

\- ¡Es lo que yo digo! Pero... Pero para mí familia solo es aceptable el primer lugar... Me esfuerzo en verdad, pero no tengo tan buena cabeza... _

\- ¿Es por eso los Clubs? ¿Te hacen cambiar porque no clasificas? _

\- ¿Eh? No, me gusta mucho el deporte y cambio de club porque no puedo estar en varios a la vez ¡Y no es que no clasifique! Es solo... Que si participo en algún evento mi familia presionara para que sea el mejor y la verdad prefiero solo disfrutar... ¡Me gusta la sana competencia! Pero... _

\- Tu familia no es sana competidora _

\- Pará nada, nada de lo que haga es aceptable. En especial para mí bisabuelo, es el más estricto de todos _

\- ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo? _

\- Yo no tengo padres, desde que tengo memoria e estado al cuidado de mi abuelo y mi tía abuela _

Kakashi se sorprendió de eso, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no tuviera ninguno de sus padres. Dijo que siempre ha estado al cuidado de sus abuelos así que no es grosero preguntar sobre sus padres.

\- Mi mamá murió hace unos años por Cáncer de Hueso ¿Como murieron los tuyos? _

\- No lo sé, nunca hablan de ellos. Cuando pregunto cambian el tema, como que no es algo de lo que les guste hablar _ voltea a ver a todos lados _ ¿Vives por aquí? _

Kakashi imitó a Obito y se dio cuenta que estaban en una zona llena de moteles... ¡¿Como rayos llegaron hasta ahí?!

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- Llama a tu tío _

\- ... _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

El tío de Obito no tardó en llegar, tan pronto les mando la dirección GPS por msj les dio instrucciones de entrar al Conveni mas cercano y esperarlo allí dentro.

Cuando les recogió les pidió una explicación y le dio a ambos una llamada de atención por ir por rutas desconocidas en medio de la noche, por ir distraídos en la calle y por no avisar que se iban del festival (Este último solo ha Obito, pues Kakashi le había dicho a sus compañeros de clase que se iba temprano).

\- Lo sentimos Tío Fugaku, no volverá a pasar. Hatake y yo no volveremos a a cometer los errores del pasado _

\- Si _

Desde que subió al auto se ha sentido incómodo, la mezcla de olores impregnados en el vehículo no ayuda a su calma. Pero lo que actualmente lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos era Obito, frente a su Tío era muy diferente al Obito habitual al que está acostumbrado.

Sintió una pesada mirada sobre él y volteo a ver al señor Fugaku.

\- ¿Tu eres Hatake-Kun, correcto? ¿Eres Alpha? _

\- Si señor _

\- Obito debiste decirme que no era un amigo que conocía y que era Alpha _ Aún con la calefacción encendida bajo las ventanas del auto _ hubiera traído la patrulla, solo miralo. Esta abrumado por el olor _

El auto en que los había pasado a buscar Fugaku era uno de los autos familiares, en la familia Uchiha habían muchos Alphas y todos practicaban algún deporte o hacían actividades por lo que no era raro que algo tan usado por todos como los autos familiares estuvieran impregnados de sus dominantes aromas.

\- Olvide mencionarlo, una disculpa Hatake-Kun. A veces olvido la importancia de las Dinámicas _

\- No te preocupes, soy Dominante así que esta bien _

\- ¿Eres Dominante Hatake-Kun? Eso es impresionante, es muy raro ver Alpha Dominantes jóvenes hoy en día _

\- ¡También tiene el primer lugar del Instituto! _

\- Impresionante sin duda, es bueno que te rodees de buenos genes Obito. Hatake-Kun, Obito puede ser algo abrumador a veces pero es un buen chico _

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kakashi el tío de Obito se apresuró a explicar lo que pasó ganándose ambos menores un nuevo regaño y sermón pero esta vez de parte del papá de Kakashi.

Ese día su relación cambio, comenzaron a hablar más e inclusive se quedaban después de clases en la biblioteca donde estudiaban juntos.

Cualquiera que los viera no creería que hace tan solo un año eran solo un par de desconocidos en constante competencia.

Por qué así eran. Puede que hubieran estado juntos pero el día del festival fue también el día que derribaron la pared que no sabían había entre ellos.

Kakashi en los últimos tres meses vivió más emociones que en todo su tiempo pasado en primaria junto.

El papá de Kakashi lo llevaría a las montañas como cada año. Su madre amaba la naturaleza y le gustaba ir a pintar paisajes, aún faltaba para salir de vacaciones pero su papá le propuso invitar a Obito este año.

Desde que tienen memoria han viajado a las montañas cada año, cuando su madre falleció siguieron viajando ya que su papá dice que a ella no les gustaría que algo que en vida los hizo muy feliz se viera opacado por su ausencia física.

Ese día lo estuvo esperando en la entrada, Obito siempre llegaba rozando la hora de entrada pero esta vez tocó la campana y el no llegó.

Estaba preocupado pero no tenía forma de contactarse. Nunca le gustaron las redes sociales y los teléfonos...

Terminó corriendo al salón para poder entrar antes de que el maestro cerrará la puerta y lo dejara fuera.

Estaban casi todos en el salón, solo faltaba Obito.

\- Tengo un anuncio que hacer _

Un mal presentimiento atravesó a Kakashi.

\- Su compañero, Obito Uchiha, tuvo un accidente _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 01**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no mate a nadie xD y para el siguiente capitulo habrá un salto de tiempo de tres años. 
> 
> Es este capítulo están el último de primaria, cursarán secundaria y para el Capitulo dos ya estarán en Preparatoria o High School. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos y todas por su atención! Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones. Nos estamos leyendo <3 Excelente tarde / noche / día. 
> 
> Nota: Ya lo revise dos veces, pero si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o una palabra incoherente (cortesía del corrector) una disculpa, en una chance lo editó.


	3. Capítulo 02

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

La primavera había llegado y con ella el nuevo ciclo escolar. Había muchos emocionados por el regreso a clases, otros preocupados.

Kakashi entraría a Preparatoria este año, cada Inicio de Ciclo Escolar era invitado a dar un discurso así que debía llegar temprano.

No había escrito nada pero ya se le ocurrirá algo.

Lo primero que noto cuando ingresó al área d ela escuela es que había muchas personas que no conocía y algunas caras que le sonaban, seguro habían asistido a la misma secundaria que él pero de otros salones.

En secundaria Kakashi cambio mucho. Ya no se aislaba tanto como fue en la primaria, se relacionaba más y convivía con sus compañeros de salón en las actividades culturales.

Fuera de la escuela aún era ermitaño, en especial desde que limpiando el ático encontró accidentalmente la colección Icha Icha de su padre, se veía interesante la portada y el resumen era intrigante pues trataba de "Ninjas que se perdían en el camino de la vida". Cuando los tomo supuso que el +18 era por las escenas de lucha, y si había escenas de lucha pero no del tipo que pensaba...

\- ¡Primero en llegar! ¡Ja! ¡Una victoria más para la bestia-!... _

\- Hola Gai _

\- ¡...! _

\- La primera Victoria en Preparatoria. Quiere decir que en total llevó la ventaja 47 a 45 _

\- ¡¿A QUE HORA LLEGASTE?! No importa... Este es mi año, antes de que te des cuenta te habré superado _ Se encaminó al lado de Kakashi y dedico un minuto a observar su alrededor _ ¡Este año hay muchas caras nuevas! Ojalá también haya talento. No puedo esperar para ir al Club de Taijutsu, deberías inscribirte _

\- Quizás... ¿Sabes si ya llegarían Kurenai y Asuma? _

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! _

Kurenai y Asuma también venían llegando, habían quedado de verse en la entrada para asistir juntos a la ceremonia de ingreso. Los salones aún no les eran confirmados debido a un problema con el sistema de ubicación así que debían esperar, cuando entrarán al auditorio les entregarían sus credenciales las cuales indicarían sus salones correspondientes.

\- Faltan 20mints para que inicie la ceremonia, deberíamos ir de una vez para conseguir buenos lugares _ sin esperar respuesta Kakashi se dirigió al auditorio.

\- Concuerdo _ Dijo Kurenai caminando tras él _ Luego se llena y terminamos en los peores lugares, de paso y vemos si quedamos juntos _

Cuando entro a secundaria coincidieron los cuatro en el mismo salón nuevamente, entonces Kakashi decidió darles una oportunidad y no corto sus intentos de integrarlo a su pequeño grupo.

Había disfrutado el tiempo que pudo pasar junto a Obito y aunque le dolió el separarse de su primer amigo no dejó que el dolor opacara los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Por eso quería hacer más amigos, no para dejar de lado el recuerdo del Uchiha sino para acumular historias que contarle cuando se reencontraran.

Al Inicio fue raro, Asuma y Kurenai eran Betas mientras que Gai era Alpha como él. Pero terminaron llevándose muy bien, la gente los veía raro ya que no era normal ver grupos de amigos con más de un Alpha sin pelear. Si, se la pasaban compitiendo pero era sana competencia y al final del día los cuatro se divertían, la mayoría de sus "retos" Gai y él hacían alguna ridícula competencia y Asuma y Kurenai disfrutaban del espectáculo.

\- Lo dudo, con suerte solo dos de nosotros estarán en el mismo salón _ Asuma recargo su brazo derecho en los hombros de Kurenai _ y si fuese así seríamos nosotros dos _

\- ¿A sí? ¿Porque tan seguro? _

\- La vida ha juntado nuestros caminos hasta ahora, debe ser el destino _

Kakashi dejó de escuchar a partir de ahí, ¿Destino? ¿Realmente hay cosas escritas en piedra?

Obito había estado junto a él hasta el accidente los separó. Quizás sino hubiera pasado hubieran estado juntos en secundaria y quizás el estaría allí con ellos.

Hace poco más de tres años el Maestro de su salón les dio la noticia de que Obito había estado en un accidente: El día anterior después de clases había visitado el Centro Oftalmológico de Konoha para una revisión programada de la vista cuando un vehículo pesado fuera de control impacto con el edificio, la mitad del lugar se vino abajo y Obito fue de los que terminaron alcanzados por los escombros.

El conductor perdió la vida al igual que dos empleados, Obito fue parte de los heridos. Estuvo al borde de la muerte pero logró sobrevivir, sus heridas eran graves siendo su lado derecho el más afectado.

Cuando se entero las ganas de verlo lo atacaron, tuvo que esperar al final de las clases para ir al hospital, pero no se encontraba allí. Ese mismo día en las noticias hablaron del accidente y dijeron que tan pronto Obito fue estabilizado lo trasladaron a un mejor Hospital en la Capital.

También supo por las noticias que sufrió secuelas del accidente, tenía movilidad pero era limitada por lo que tendría que recibir terapia.

Hasta la fecha tenía ganas de verlo, saber cómo estaba y disculparse por no buscarlo comunicarse con él antes... Lo intento, muchas veces se encaminó a la estación de policía pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar por el tío de Obito. Solo había hablado con él una vez y solo si el regaño que recibió por el incidente de los moteles cuenta como platica.

Obito tenía también primos pero cuando los veía sus piernas se congelaba y las palabras no salían.

No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con desconocidos por lo que terminaba por Frikearse y dejaba pasar la oportunidad. Terminó pasando un año antes de desistir a seguirlo intentando.

Pero no por eso lo había olvidado, pasó buenos momentos con Obito y pasaría más cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Y para eso debía poner de su parte y trabajar en su comunicación con las personas.

El primer paso era abrirse con la gente, en especial con la gente que frecuentaba. Fue difícil pero finalmente lo consiguió e incluso hizo tres buenos amigos.

El segundo paso era ser accesible, una persona accesible da más confianza y además la tiene. Durante un evento deportivo en secundaria Gai tomó la delantera y llegó antes que él, entre todos los disparates que dijo mencionó "alcanzar al inalcanzable" o algo así y cuando pregunto Kurenai fue la que dijo que muchas personas lo ven así, como alguien "que es inalcanzable".

No siente que hizo gran cosa, simplemente comenzó a responder los saludos y en algunas ocasiones el los daba primero. Ya no era tan arisco a la hora de sentarse en las mesas de los comedores escolares y participó más en clase.

De alguna manera cuando comenzó a hacerlo sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a hablar más con él y su club de Fans ya no era tan efusivo como en el pasado.

El mismo noto el cambio, se sintió lleno de confianza. La suficiente para finalmente preguntar por Obito.

Hace casi medio año fue la última vez que intento saber sobre Obito: Fue a la estación y antes de poder entrar su mente le jugó una mala pasada... Ya había pasado casi dos años ¿Estaría realmente bien que el supuesto amigo que no pudo asercarse cuando más lo necesitaba de la nada apareciera?

No necesito responderse. Solo se dio media vuelta y fue a casa.

\- Tu turno Kakashi _ Gai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ya habían llegado al auditorio, casi no había nadie por lo que la fila era corta y avanzaba rápido.

Su Gafete decía que estaría en el salón 1B, se acercó a sus amigos y entraron a buscar asientos.

Mientras buscaban compartieron sus salones y, justo como digo Asuma, con algo de suerte solo dos de ellos estarían en el mismo salón.

Asuma estaría en 1A, Kurenai en 1D y Gai en 1B... Con él.

\- El destino tiene sentido del humor _ Comentó divertida Kurenai.

\- ¿No es obvio? Es una señal para hacer frente a mi eterno rival _ Gai siempre buscaba algo ingenioso que decir _ ¿Preocupado por perder ante el macho Alpha de este grupo Kakashi? _

\- ... _

\- ¿Kakashi? _

\- Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? _

Gai guardo silencio pero por su expresión era obvio que no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Kakashi lo sabía pero a veces no podía evitar distraerse, o otras veces solo fingía no escucharlo para irritarlo.  
Se habían sentado en la parte media cerca del pasillo: lo suficientemente alejado del frente y de atrás para hablar sin ser escuchados por los profesores.

El lugar se empezó a llenar y Kakashi fue poniendo menos y menos atención a sus amigos, tenía que pensar en un buen discurso de bienvenida y aún no tenía nada.

\- Haber, los que vienen llegando: Necesitamos que se sienten y despejen los pasillos _

Quién había hablado seguro era uno de los profesores que presentarían durante la ceremonia. Se notaba por su tono autoritario.

La parte de atrás era reservada para los alumnos con dificultades físicas, así no tendrían dificultad para ingresar y salir del Auditorio en caso de emergencia o algo así era.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

La ceremonia había dado inicio. Hablaron de las reglas de la escuela: Lo que no está permitido, el respeto a las áreas para discapacitados (al parecer este año habían algunos alumnos que requerían el uso preferencial de ciertas áreas), la presentación de los profesores, el discurso del director y finalmente llegó su turno de hablar.

Uso parte del tiempo de la ceremonia para pensar en su discurso, igual compartía salón con Gai así que después de pondría al corriente.

Se levantó y camino hacia el frente subiendo los escalones y llegando al micrófono.

\- Buenos días compañeros, saludos y bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar. Hoy iniciamos un nuevo ciclo y con ello... _

Su voz se apago... Aún con Cicatrices y un parche en el ojo izquierdo lo reconocía, estaba seguro que era él ¡Jamás confundiria a Obito! Y por la mirada que puso cuando sus ojos se encontraron era claro que él también lo reconocía.

\- ...y con ello un mayor esfuerzo en alcanzar nuestras metas ¡Por favor den lo mejor de ustedes! _

Corto el discurso y se apresuró a bajar para desconcertó de los profesores ¿Eso realmente contaba como discurso?

Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo, tenía que llegar a la parte de atrás ¿Obito regresó? ¿Las cicatrices en su cara fueron pro el accidente? ¿Cómo está su salud? Tenía tantas dudas que tendrían que esperar para ser respondidas ya que fue interceptado por el mismo profesor que puso orden antes de la ceremonia.

\- Por favor vaya a su asiento, la ceremonia aún no termina _

\- Si, lo haré. Solo quiero hablar con- _

\- Puedes hacerlo cuando termine la ceremonia. Ahore ve a tu lugar _

Kakashi iba a protestar pero la voz de Obito congeló sus palabras:

\- ¡Estoy en el 1C! _

Su voz se había profundizado, producto de la edad... Ambos ya habían pasado la pubertad.

Ante el repentino silencio e inmobilidad de ambos el maestro habló nuevamente:

\- Bueno, puedes ir a buscarlo después de la ceremonia. Están llamando mucho la atención y necesitamos orden para poder continuar con la ceremonia _

Kakashi fue a su lugar y tomó su mochila, aún sin sentarse sacó una libreta y pluma y escribió a gran velocidad.

El maestro algo apenado se acercó a pedirle que tomará asiento cuando Kakashi arrancó la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo y corrió a la parte de atrás esquivando al profesor.

\- ¡Te buscaré tan pronto tenga oportunidad! ¡Yo estoy en 1B! _

Le entrego a Obito la hoja de papel antes de correr a sentarse bajo la mirada de todos.

Desde su asiento Obito lo vio irse a sentar. Tan pronto Kakashi lo hizo el director habló de algo pero Obito no le puso atención, su mirada estaba en la hoja de papel que había tomado con su mano izquierda.

En ella estaba escrito el nombre completo de Kakashi, lo que parecía ser su número de celular, el número posiblemente de su casa y un correo electrónico que seguro también era de Kakashi.

Había regresado a la ciudad hace casi dos meses. Gracias a sus terapias físicas y a los tutores que contrato su Bisabuelo; había logrado recuperar gran parte de la movilidad y no estancarse academicamente lo que le permitió regresar a la escuela regular con el nivel correspondiente a su edad.

Había podido seguir en la Capital pero quería regresar. Extrañaba a su familia y amigos, había mantenido contacto con ellos a pesar de la distancia y dificultades que tuvo en un inicio para hablar.

Pero al que nunca pudo contactar fue a Kakashi, quería saber de él pero siempre se veían en la escuela así que nunca intercambiaron números de casa ni correo ademas Kakashi había admitido no ser fanático de las redes sociales por lo que dudaba que tuviera alguna y nunca las intercambiaron.

Pensó en pedirle a alguno de sus amigos que le ayudarán a contactarlo pero no se atrevió... En verdad quería verlo pero Kakashi no lo busco, a diario preguntaba por las personas que preguntaban por él en Konoha, su familia le hizo llegar cada mensaje acompañado de los autores pero ningunl fue de Kakashi ¿Y sino le interesaba hablar con él? ¿Y si lograba encontrar la forma de contactarlo y este rechazaba sus intentos de contactarlo?

No sonaba a algo que haría Kakashi pero el no saber nada de él tampoco sonaba a algo que Kakashi hiciera y sin embargo fue lo que hizo.

Y al año dejó de preguntar por quienes habían preguntado por él. Pero el recuerdo de Kakashi no desapareció de su memoria.

Por eso cuando escucho que el alumno que daría el discurso de ingreso sería "Kakashi Hatake" se quedó en blanco y con la mirada siguió la silueta del joven que se levantó y camino hasta el micrófono.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron por su mente cruzaron varias emociones que podrían verse reflejadas en su rostro.

Pero no logro saber que emoción reflejaba, estúpida maña de Kakashi de usar cubre-bocas todo el tiempo.

Lo escucho decir el peor y más corto discurso que había escuchado y bajo corriendo a su dirección.

Cuando el maestro lo intervino y le impidió el paso pudo ver en su rostro algo que jamás había visto ni imaginado: Angustia.

El Kakashi que recordaba era egocéntrico y orgulloso, mostrar abiertamente su sentir, en especial sentir negativo, era algo inimaginable y allí estaba...

Trato de pararse pero había poco espacio y su bastón tenía soporte en antebrazo por lo que era difícil ajustarlo y usarlo rápidamente así que sin pensar le grito su salón.

Cuando no recibió respuesta sintió presión en su corazón.

Y cuando regresó corriendo a darle tantas opciones para encontrarse con la promesa de que lo buscaría el sentimiento cambió, aún sentía presión en su corazón pero ya no era dolorosa, sino cálida.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> (*) En este Fanfic se Maneja el horario Escolar Japonés por lo que el inicio de clases cae en primavera (Entre Marzo y Abril). 
> 
> ¡Segundo capítulo publicado! Este fin de semana sí que le estuve metiendo, la inspiración fue buena conmigo <3 pero ya es hora de dejar descansar mis Neuronas. 
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutando del capítulo, que tengan una bella noche /día /tarde. Estamos en contacto <3


	4. Capítulo 03

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Kakashi regreso a su asiento y la ceremonia continuó.

A su lado Gai, Asuma y Kurenai mantenían la vista al frente.

Querían preguntarle a Kakashi sobre lo ocurrido pero después de semejante escena Kakashi y Obito se habían vuelto los centros de atención del personal docente. No querían meter en más problemas a su amigo si los descubrían platicando.

Obito... ¿Obito Uchiha regresó? Habían sido compañeros durante su infancia pero nunca fueron cercanos.

De los tres el que se puede considerar más "cercano" era Gai y sólo porque estuvieron juntos en algunos Clubes después de clase y aún así no convivió mucho con el Uchiha.

Cuando la ceremonia llegó a su fin comenzaron a salir por orden de grupo.

Acordaron verse en la hora del almuerzo. Asuma fue el primero en despedirse e ir con su grupo.

Poco después fue el turno de Kakashi y Gai, se acomodaron rápido en la fila y al pasar por la parte de atrás ambos voltearon a ver a Obito el cual les dedico una sonrisa antes de perderlos de vista.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Después de que Kakashi salió del Salón Obito dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Quizás lo vaya a buscar en el almuerzo o quizás a la salida... Eso le daría tiempo de calmar su mente y corazón.

¿En verdad hay esperanzas de volver a ser amigo de Kakashi? El simple pensamiento le levantaba los ánimos.

Cuando fue turno de su salón espero a que la fila saliera casi por completo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez allí la fila avanzó a un ritmo bajo lo cual le permitió mantenerse a la par.

Podía caminar y mantener un ritmo, pero no por períodos largos de tiempo. Eso aún le cansaba, por lo que terminó aceptando la recomendación médica de usar el bastón hasta que se acostumbrara para evitar tropiezos y malos ratos.

Lo único malo es que el bastón era demasiado estorboso cuando no se usaba y los pasillos eran desordenados. Ahora que va en fila está muy cómodo pero cuando llego casi se cae dos veces por el tráfico de estudiantes.

Por suerte su salón está cerca del baño y trae su Obento, aunque en verdad debería caminar más para acostumbrarse prefería no hacerlo sino hay gran necesidad al menos hasta que se familiarice mejor con las instalaciones.

Cuando fue su turno de entrar al salón vio que el pizarrón y escritorio estaban al otro extremo del salón, la puerta de entrada estaba ubicada en la parte trasera del salón al parecer. Sus compañeros se estaban acomodando allí atrás así que él hizo lo mismo.

La Maestra que los guió al salón se volvió a presentar y sacó una lista con el acomodo de lugares que llevarían a partir de ese día y hasta el fin del año escolar o hasta que sea necesario actualizarlo.

Su lugar asignado fue allí atrás: el último asiento de la última fila lo cual le era perfecto porque quedaba a un lado de la ventana y sólo a unos tres metros de la puerta sin obstáculos, lo que significa que tendría donde recargarlo y no tendría que maniobrar con el cada que quiera salir del salón.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares la clase dio inicio.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Mientras tanto en otro salón... Kakashi y Gai habían quedado en el mismo grupo, sus lugares quedaron ubicados uno frente al otro con Kakashi delante de Gai.

Eran pupitres individuales para alivio de la mayoría. La clase avanzó y Kakashi estuvo tomando nota todo el tiempo, una costumbre que Kakashi agradecía tener hoy especialmente porque no lograba grabarse nada de lo que decía su maestro.

Su cuerpo estaba aquí al igual que sus sentidos, pero su mente estaba ansiosa por hablar con Obito: Se imaginaba la conversación y descartaba ciertls temas. Quizás sonaba algo paranoico pero le ayuda a a que el tiempo pasara más rápido y quizás a evitar molestar al Uchiha.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Toco la campana y los pasillos se inundaron de gente, Obito sacó de su mochila su caja de almuerzo y sus audífonos. Al ser Preparatoria y colegio privado los alumnos podían llevar sus móviles pero no debían usarlos durante clase.

Se puso sus audífonos y selecciono una lista de reproducción. Iba a tenerlo a un volumen bajo, la idea era bloquear el sonido estridente de los demás alumnos en los pasillos no desconectarse del mundo, debía estar al pendiente por si llegaba a venir Kakashi a esa hora.

Sacó de su mochila un gel antibacterial y se unto en las manos antes de agradecer por la comida y abrir su Obento para comenzar a comer.

De vez en cuando miraba la puerta por si alguien preguntaba por él hasta que en una de esas al voltear su mirada se encontró con Kakashi.

\- ¡Obito! _ Saludo Hatake desde la puerta.

El mencionado cerro su lonchera y guardo sus audífonos, sin usar el bastón se puso de pie caminando hacia Hatake.

Kakashi lo vio ponerse de pie y maniobrar sin su bastón, caminaba tambaleándose ligeramente pero no parecía que fuese a caerse, al contrario: cada paso se veía lleno de confianza, aún así sintio opresión en el pecho pero no lo demostró.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte _ Dijo feliz Obito.

\- Si ¿Esta bien si comemos juntos? _

\- ¡Claro! Entra, dudo que alguien nos diga algo _

No había maestros y habían muy pocos alumnos en el salón ya que estaban en la hora de comida. Además los pasillos eran un caos para moverse así que si alguien se quejaba Obito se agarraria de eso.

\- Me hicieron salmón con arroz y ensalada ¿Que trajiste tu? _

\- Me prepare hamburguesa con arroz, ensalada y frutos secos _

\- ¡Quiero probar! Hace tanto que no pruebo tu guiso _

Cuando estaban en primaria Kakashi ya preparaba su propia comida, esto sorprendió mucho a Obito el cual era propenso a lastimarse por su torpesa así que no solía ayudar mucho al cocinar, él era más de los... Que ayudaba a lavar los trastes.

Kakashi le contó que a su madre le encantaba cocinar y a veces lo ponía a ayudarla, pero después de su muerte la comida no sabía igual así que se propuso a aprender a cocinar él mismo.

Su papá también cocinaba y lo hacía muy bien pero su guiso era muy diferente al de su mamá. Cuando Kakashi comenzó a cocinar su padre le dijo que sabía cómo la comida de su mamá y eso lo motivo a aprender más recetas.

No solía cocinar muy seguido, normalmente lo hacía el fin de semana o cuando no tenía clases.

Claro que a veces entre semana tenía energía de sobra o humor y preparaba sus propios Obentos pero no eran con regularidad, Obito en más de una ocasión alabó su comida y le pidió que cocinara más seguido para poder comer más pero no lo hacía ya que si Kakashi tenía la oportunidad de no cocinar la tomaba.

\- Solo si me das de tu Salmón _

\- ¡Hecho! _

Obito tomó la caja de Kakashi y la intercambió con la suya. Dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer entre plática.

Conversaron con fluidez, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado y que nunca se habían separado.

En el poco tiempo que tenían para comer hablaron de lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos años.

Kakashi le contó sobre su partición en algunos torneos locales de artes marciales y Obito le contó sobre sus terapias y sus récords en Ajedrez y Damas chinas.

Kakashi le propuso unirse al club de ajedrez, él mismo planeaba unirse y podría ser divertido si estuvieran juntos.

\- ¿Encerio? ¡Quién te viera! Antes no querías ni ir a los eventos escolares _

\- Si, pues... Le di una oportunidad y me gustó, entonces ¿Que dices? Si eliges alguno me avisas, yo tampoco me he decidido aún pero puede que coincidamos _

\- No había pensado en entrar a algún club, pero quizás lo haga. Si lo hago serás el primero en saberlo _ Cambio los palillos de su mano derecha a la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Eres ambidiestro? _

\- Algo así, al inicio me era muy difícil sostener los palillos. Así que empecé a usar la otra mano, fue difícil pero lo conseguí _ Llevo un pedazo de hamburguesa a su boca _ A veces es muy... Útil, como cuando me canso de usar una mano ya que solo debo cambiarla por la otra _

\- Eso es impresionante _

\- Eso dices porque no me haz visto escribir con la izquierda, parece que estuviera escribiendo en Árabe _

La primer Campana sonó, esa era para que los alumnos fueran a su salón de clase. Tenían cinco minutos antes de que sonara la segunda Campana y los salones cerrarán puertas.

\- Debo irme, después seguimos hablando _ Se levanto y llevo la silla que había tomado sin permiso de vuelta a su lugar.

\- Si ¡Espera! _ Saco su móvil y llamo al número de Kakashi, este al sentir su pantalón vibrar sacó su teléfono _ Ese es mi número _

\- Lo guardaré, nos vemos Obito _ Kakashi salió del salón con su caja de Obento vacío.

Su humor era muy bueno el día de hoy. Las cosas marcharon muy bien, quizás por la extraña relación que siempre había tenido con Obito o porque estuvo practicando los posibles temas a hablar y evitó decir o preguntar algo de más...

Pero eso no era importante, lo importante es que su amistad seguía allí. Obito y él podían retomar su relación en donde se había quedado y volver a pasar buenos ratos juntos.

Ahora bien, lo siguiente en su lista era 1: Hacer Obentos más seguido y 2: No entrar a ningún club este año.

Bueno, si Obito llegaba a entrar a alguno él también podría considerar entrar también pero sino podría usar ese tiempo para practicar su cocina o inclusive para verse con Obito como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero eso ya lo vería después.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo al Aire, el próximo no está lejos. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, excelente día / tarde / noche <3


	5. Capítulo 04

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Después de que Kakashi salió del salón comenzó a sentir que lo miraban fijamente. Cuando dirigía su vista a la dirección de donde venía la sensación alcanzaba a ver por el rabillo del ojo como desvíaban la mirada.

Se sintió extrañado y luego recordó que Kakashi era Alpha. La Población de Alphas y Omega era baja por lo que la presencia de alguno de ellos siempre es llamativo.

Kakashi no solía hablar de ellas, en su casa tampoco hablan mucho de dinámicas, en realidad sólo las había escuchado mencionar pocas veces y todas relacionadas a la salud ahora que lo piensa...

Dentro del Clan tampoco le daban tanta importancia como algunos creían. Para su familia no importaba lo que eras o lo que elegías, lo importante es ser el mejor y sobresalir en todo lo que eligas hacer.

Recuerda que en la escuela vieron sobre los instintos y las feromonas y en algún momento durante la escuela llegó a hablar de ello con sus amigos y compañeros, pero no recuerda haberlas visto en acción alguna vez.

Comienza a guardar su caja de almuerzo... Un sentimiento de culpa lo inunda ¡Se terminó comiendo todo el Obento de Kakashi! Y el se como el suyo... ¡Pero no es que Obito le hubiera dado mucha opción! Que vergüenza... Por un momento pensó en mandarle msj pero si comenzaba no se detendría y no quería ser incómodo ni provocar que a alguno o a ambos les quitaran sus móviles. Ni modo, lo aceptará y continuará, por algo pasan las cosas.

Su mente pronto se desvía a su teléfono, le había llegado un mensaje. Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver quien era, lo mejor sera contestar de una vez ya que si toca la segunda Campana no podrá hasta la salida.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Asuma salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, en verdad había mucha gente en el lugar.

Acordaron que saliendo al almuerzo se apresurarian a llegar a la cafetería y el primero apartaria una mesa y avisaría al resto donde se ubicaba para sentarse rápido antes de que alguien se queje por apartar lugares.

Nunca habían tenido ese problema. Antes solo necesitaban juntar un par de escritorios y asercar sus sillas para comer cómodamente en el salón. En verdad no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido.

Una notificación del Chat grupal llamó su atención, era Kurenai la cual ya tenía la mesa apartada y les dio la descripción de su ubicación.

Se alivio, menos estrés. Pero también se sorprendió antes de recordar que Kurenai quedó en el grupo D, el salón de primer año más cercano a la cafetería.

Cuando entró no tardó en visualizar a Kurenai y a Gai, pero no vio a Kakashi lo cual no le extrañaba del todo.

\- Ahora que llegué podemos empezar a comer, a menos de que esperemos a alguien más _

\- No lo creo _ Dice Gai _ Como dos minutos antes de que tocará la campana Kakashi pidió ir al baño, cuando se levantó tomó su saco el cual estaba doblado en una extraña forma de caja... _

\- ¡Que buena idea! Hay que turnarnos, si hubiéramos llegado unos segundos más tarde no tendríamos mesa _

Comenzaron a comer no sin antes desinfectarse las manos y agradecer por la comida.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpen la interrupción, soy Megumi Sonaha de 2A. Lamento interrumpir su almuerzo pero vengo del periódico escolar y me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas _

\- Adelante _ Dice Gai tapando su Obento.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! La primera es: ¿Que relación tienen Hatake-Kun y Uchiha-Kun? _

\- ¿Ah? _

\- Creo que no nos corresponde responder eso _ Interviene Asuma _ Si quieres chisme lo mas correcto seria hablar con ellos ¿No te parece? _

\- ¿Eh? Yo... Si, tienes razón pero no se donde estén _ Ante esa respuesta Kurenai habla.

\- ¿No sabes dónde puede estar? Después de lo que pasó durante la ceremonia creí que todos en la escuela lo sabrían _

\- Para ser sincera no estuve en la Ceremonia, tenía cita médica. Tan pronto llegue mi Sempai me mando a buscarlos a la cafetería para investigar su relación... No entro en muchos detalles _

\- ¡Vaya Sempai! Nunca he estado en un club como el de Periodismo pero las veces que me ha tocado liderar en mis Clubs me aseguraba de dejar todo claro, Kakashi no esta y aunque te podría decir donde encontrarlo no creo que sea un buen momento. Buscalo después o antes de clases si querés hablar con él. Lo mismo con Obito _

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Son muy amables, de nuevo disculpen las molestias... ¿Eh?... _

\- Ella es Kurenai, él es Asuma y soy la Bestia Verde de Konoha: Campeón estatal de Taijutsu y el Alpha más grandioso que conocerás ¡Mi nombre es Maito Gai!_

\- ¡Mm! ¡No lo olvidaré! ¡Provecho! _ hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Porque les das falsas esperanzas? Sabes que a Kakashi no le gusta ser el centro de atención, obviamente rechazará cualquier entrevista _

\- Ya se Asuma, pero si se lo dijera quizás no me creía, mejor que lo vea por su propia cuanta _

Recordaba que Obito era muy sociable cuando era pequeño, incluso hoy en la ceremonia se veía accesible pero esa chica se veía muy tímida, lo más seguro es que busqué a Kakashi.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Gai llegó al salón y aún no tocaban la campana, lo cual agradeció. Camino hasta quedar a un lado de Kakashi el cual ya estaba sentado en su lugar.

\- ¿Como te fue? _

\- Hablamos, intercambiamos Obento _

\- ¿No querrás decir "compartimos Obento"? _

\- No, pensé en eso pero Obito en verdad estaba disfrutando mi cocina y no pude decirle nada _

\- ... _

No sabía qué decir ante esas palabras, un maestro entró al salón y agradeció internamente antes de ir a su lugar.

Paso esa clase y una más antes de que diera la salida. Algunos que no habían terminado el último trabajo guardaron todo lo que tenían en su escritorio (Como Gai) y otros que ya tenían rato de haber terminado solo tomaron sus cosas para irse (Como Kakashi).

Después del almuerzo volvió a tener cabeza y finalmente pudo hacer lo que se supone debe hacer en la escuela: Aprender.

En un momento libre reviso sus notas de la mañana, no eran su mayor orgullo pero eran entendibles y le servirían.

Por un momento pensó en ir al Salón de Obito pero tampoco quería ser insimoso. Ya podrá hacerlo después.

Cuando Gai terminó de guardar caminaron juntos a la salida dónde se encontrarían con Asuma y Kurenai para irse juntos, vivían en diferentes direcciones pero esperaban en la misma parada.

Una chica de coleta alta, al parecer un Sempai, se acercó a ellos y pidió hablar con Kakashi.

Kakashi aceptó extrañado hasta que mencionó ser del periódico escolar... Había olvidado que lo de esta mañana fue frente a tantas personas.

Le pidió a sus amigos que se adelantarán. Sonaha-Sempai sacó una libreta y lo primero que le preguntó fue sobre su relación con Obito.

Kakashi, sin contestar la pregunta, le preguntó sobre el propósito de la entrevista.

\- ¿Eh? Pues, la escuela acaba de empezar y ya hubo un acontecimiento de gran atención ¡Y ninguno fue castigado por ello! A muchos les interesa saber porqué _

Ahora que lo piensa, además del maestro que le insistía en sentarse, nadie le dijo nada y Obito tampoco lo mencionó por lo que tampoco debieron decirle nada.

La única explicación "lógica" que se le ocurre es que sea debido a las Altas calificaciones que él mantiene y al peso de la familia de Obito. Lo bueno es que la escuela debe ser igualitaria...

\- ¿Kakashi-Kun? _

\- Somos amigos de la infancia, es todo _

Sin decir más se apresuró a la salida, captó vagamente algunas palabras de la Sempai pero no le dio importancia. Accedió a que le hicieran preguntas, pero nunca dijo cuántas iba a responder.

Cuando salió vio a Asuma, Kurenai y Gai en la puerta.

\- Les dije que se adelantaran _

\- Y eso hicimos, nos adelantamos a la salida. Deviste ser más específico _ Dijo divertida Kurenai.

\- Eso fue rápido, ¿Como te fue? _

\- Neutral, ahora vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde _

\- ¿Porque tanta prisa? Igual ya no llegamos a la pesera de las 20's _

\- ¿Tan seguro estás? Yo puedo llegar sin problema, creo que eres tu el que no puede _

\- ¿Es un reto? _

\- Comienzo a pensar que es un hecho _

Asuma saca su teléfono y Kurenai se apresura a pararse frente a ambos Alphas.

\- En sus marcas, lisos ¡FUERA! _

Ambos corren a sus lados dejando nubes de polvo. Asuma, sin dejar de grabar, corre tras ellos acompañado de Kurenai.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días a todos~ Nueva actualización lista.
> 
> Se que es algo lento pero quiero desarrollar bien su relación. Me gusta como me está quedando.
> 
> Espero hayan y estés disfrutando la lectura, que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	6. Capítulo 05

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Poco a poco la interacción se Kakashi con Obito se fue haciendo normal. Ya llevaban una semana en clases y ni una sola vez Kakashi había acompañado a su grupo de amigos durante el almuerzo.

Seguían manteniendo el mismo contacto que antes, llegaban temprano y pasaban un rato juntos antes de clases y después de clases iban juntos a la parada a esperar sus respectivos autobuses a tomar.

El fin de semana no suelen quedar de verse ya que normalmente no salían los fines por actividades del Club o por asuntos familiares pero cuando llegaban a salir lo planeaban con tiempo.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad les atacaba a los tres. También querían saber sobre Obito pero querían hablar directamente con él, ya saben por educación... y porque no querían que Kakashi se hiciera ideas raras si repentinamente preguntaban por el Omega.

Asuma había afirmado recordar que Obito era Beta pero Gai y Kurenai no lo creían al punto de que le dijeron que le preguntaría directamente a Obito tan pronto Kakashi los presentará... Y ese era el detalle, no los ha presentado y no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo pronto.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
\- ¿Eh? _

Cuando llegaron todos aún faltaban 15mints para que sonara la campana. Tiempo que aprovecharon para hacer la pregunta.

Ante el desconcertó de Kakashi Gai procedió a hablar:

\- ¿Que con esa cara? ¡Solo queremos conocer a tu Omega! _

\- Tendría que preguntarle y Obito es Beta, no Omega _

Asuma sonrió ante su acierto mientras que Gai y Kurenai se desconcertaron ante las palabras... ¡¿Es Beta?! ¡Por la actitud de Kakashi hacia él creyeron que era Omega!

\- No ha de tardar en llegar, pueden adelantarse. Cuando llegue le preguntaré _

Ahora que sabían que no era Omega no veían problema en relacionarse abiertamente con Uchiha.

Y como invocación: Llegó un auto negro del que bajó Obito, se alcanzaban a ver otros dos jóvenes, posiblemente de secundaria, los cuales se quedaron en el auto.

Cuando Obito cerró la puerta y se alejo un par de metros del vehículo éste arrancó lentamente hasta perderse de la vista.

Gai y Kurenai se apresuraron al lado de Obito para molestia de Kakashi.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Maito Gai pero todos me llaman Gai! Y ella es Kurenai Yūhi _

\- Un placer ¿Obito Uchiha, correcto? Kakashi nos ha hablado mucho de ti _ Mentirilla blanca _ ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros? Kakashi y Asuma también están apuntados, normalmente comemos en el comedor pero podríamos comer en el patio _

\- Me convenciste con lo de comer afuera, no he salido mucho fuera del edificio _ Dijo animado Obito antes de agregar: _ Pero ya los conocía, estuvimos juntos en primaria. Gai era muy conocido y Kurenai también eras popular... Y creo que lo sigues siendo _

Agregó lo último con un sonrojo, Obito siempre fue abierto a demostrar su aprecio por la belleza.

Kurenai también se avergonzo y no pudo evitar irritarse por ello.

\- Si bueno, como sea _

\- ¡Que alivio! ¡Nosotros también te recordábamos Obito-Kun! _

\- No tienes que aceptar por cortesía, sino quieres ir solo dilo _Kakashi se acercó en algún momento y se paro entre Gai y Kurenai.

\- Igual te iba a preguntar sobre salir a comer fuera del salón. Siempre me ha gustado el aire fresco ¡Y podría convivir con tus amigos! _

\- ¡Querrás decir nuestros amigos! _ Gai se recargo en los hombros de Obito haciendo que se tambaleara por el repentino peso.

Gai lo ayudó a estabilizarse y pidió disculpas, Obito le resto importancia pero Kakashi se veía irritado...

Asuma, que había mantenido su distancia, soltó un suspiro exasperado... Cinco minutos y tanto Gai como Kurenai habían puesto de mal humor a Kakashi... O intervenía ahora o se podían despedir de comer todos juntos.

\- Falta poco para entrar, vamos Kurenai. Gai tu también muevete que luego se te hace tarde _

Sin esperar respuestas se dirigió al edificio seguido de los mencionados.

Obito se acercó a Kakashi y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

\- ¡No han cambiado nada! En especial Gai, tiene mucha energía _

\- No tienes idea _

Ambos caminaron al mismo ritmo en dirección a la entrada del edificio, debían cambiarse el calzado.

\- Por suerte hoy traje varios panes, a mi Tía Mikoto le encanta la repostería y últimamente le ha estado enseñando a mi primo Itachi así que siempre hay mucho de donde agarrar. Normalmente solo tomo un par pero hoy traje más _

\- Yo también traje mas comida de lo habitual... Oye, ¿Te gusta Kurenai? _

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso? _

\- Lo dijiste hace rato _

\- ¿Seguro? No recuerdo nada de eso _

\- ¡Le dijiste que seguro era popular! ¡Le dijiste que te gustaba! _

Kakashi recuperó rápidamente la compostura y reguló su respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Nunca dije que me gustaba, Kurenai es bonita es verdad. Pero de que sea bonita a que me... Atraiga como algo más son cosas muy diferentes. Mi Tía Abuela siempre dice que si tengo algo amable que decir debo decirlo porque puede alegrar el día de otra persona _

Eso sonaba a Obito y con ello un mar de recuerdos lo inundo... el recuerdo de Obito ayudando a personas mayores en la calle... Las imágenes de Obito en los eventos escolares acompañado de personas mayores con las que tenía una clara relación de sangre... El Obito que llegó a ver algunas veces en el parque cuidando a un par de niños más jóvenes que él mientras jugaban... Obito había y tenía una educación y una familia muy diferente a la suya...

\- Tienes razón, eso suena a algo que harías... _ Eso y que si lo hubiera dicho con otras intenciones Asuma lo abría sabido y hubiera dicho algo.

Obito, sin entender del todo, guardo sus tenis y camino al pasillo en dirección al salón. Fue entonces que Kakashi noto un pequeño gran detalle.

\- ¿Y tu bastón? _

Ante sus palabras Obito palidecio... Lo había dejado en el auto... Normalmente sus primos le recordaban llevarlo al bajar del auto cuando se le pasaba pero al parecer esta vez ninguno de los tres lo notaron...

\- No lo traje porque no quice _

\- Lo olvidaste _

\- No lo quice traer, es diferente _

\- ... _

Por cuestiones de Paz refirió fingir que le creía. Caminaron a la par un poco más hasta llegar al salón del Uchiha, sin decir mucho acordaron que Kakashi pasaría por el para ir al punto de reunión con Gai y los demás.

Obito fue a sentarse y en verdad lo agradeció ¿Porque es mucho más cansado moverse sin el bastón? Y había acordado ir al patio a comer... Igual iría, no podía dar marcha atrás no ahora.

Una compañera de clases se recargo sobre su escritorio y sin quitar sus ojos de él le preguntó:

\- ¿Verdad que Hatake es tu compañero? _

Esa chica... La ha visto antes ¿Pero dónde?

\- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? _

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Da! ¡Estamos en el mismo salón! _

Un comentario razonable pero igual irritable fue su respuesta. Obito contestó:

\- Me refiero a antes, ¿A que primaria fuiste? _

\- A la misma que tu, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Obito... La chica rara de los reptiles... Se la pasaba hablando de lagartos, sapos, serpientes.... Serpientes... ¡Serpientes! ¡La chica era aterradora! ¡Incluso se decía que tenía una anaconda de mascota en su jardín!

Y ahora la chica rara no solo estaba en su mismo salón, incluso de había acercado a olerlo de cerca para incomodidad de Obito.

\- Lo sabía ¡Eres beta! ¡¿Como le hiciste para conseguir tal partido?! ¡ _Si me dices juro que no le diré a nadie_! _ Murmuró lo último para vergüenza de Obito.

\- ¡T-Te equivocas! ¡Nosotros solo somos amigos! _

\- Y yo soy reptiliana ¡Ya enserio! ¡Había querido hablar contigo desde la ceremonia pero no había podido llegar temprano! Y en el descanso es imposible acercarse a ti... _

\- ¿Que? ¿Porque? _

\- No soy madrugadora y me gana el sueño, si mi mamá no me levantará--_

\- Eso no, dijiste que en el descanso es imposible asercarse a mi ¿A que te refieres? _

\- ¿Ah? Pues, sería grosero interrumpir a un par de tortolitos _

Obito se sintió enrojecer ¡¿Tortolitos?! ¡¿Él y Kakashi?!

\- ¡Nosot-!... _

La Campana sonó y con gran puntualidad entro la maestra de Historia a dar su clase.

Todos fueron a sentarse y Obito se quedó con las palabras en la boca... ¿Él y Kakashi? La sola idea le oprimía el pecho... Pero no de forma negativa sino... El recuerdo fugaz de Kakashi cuando le dio su correo y números de contacto lo hizo enrojecer más... El sentimiento de esa vez es similar a lo que esta si tiendo justo ahora... Y es agradable.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo terminado y publicado. Espero les haya gustado <3
> 
> Acabo de recordar que no agregué en "Aclaraciones" que esta sería una historia de Sub-Género Fluff, en una oportunidad lo agrego junto con una pequeña aclaración de lo que significa por si alguna no esta familiarozo con el término. Es más de una vez:
> 
> Fluff: Sub-Género que significa "Pelusa" o "mullido" y hace referencia a las historias románticas con finales felices que buscan provocar sentimientos reconfortantes en los lectores.
> 
> Luego busco una descripción más clara en Internet y la agrego a las aclaraciones.
> 
> Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y los que tuvieron puente (como su servidora) disfruten el día libre ❤️
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	7. Capítulo 06

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
La Campana sonó y Kakashi no estaba en la puerta de su salón como costumbre, parece que finalmente sus maestros dejaron de darle permiso para "ir al baño" faltando poco para el descanso.

¿Como lo sabia? Eventualmente lo descubriría, en especial porque Kakashi siempre llegaba un minuto después de que tocará la campana sin estar bofeado. Le preguntó y él le dijo todo sin orgullo pero tampoco sin vergüenza... Ese descarado.

Ya sabía que tarde o temprano su travesura se detendría, sonrió ante ello y le mando msj a Kakashi diciéndole que se iba a ir adelantando a la puerta que da al patio de la escuela y que lo alcance.

Salió del salón no sin antes revisar que no le faltara nada... Mm, no. Al parecer no.

Salió del salón y camino cerca de la pared. No necesitaba apoyarse para caminar pero si llegaba a tropezar lo mejor sería tener algo firme de que sostenerse.

Con cada paso que dio se sintió más preocupado, andaba como si nada a pesar de que la distancia entre su salón y el patio no es corta.

Su salón era el más cercano a la entrada principal pero eso también significaba que era el más apartado del patio... Y si mal no recuerda hay escaleras para ingresar al patio...

\- Me ganaste _ Kakashi apareció e hizo ademán de tomar su caja de Obento pero rápido lo desecho para alivio de Obito.

\- ¡Hola Kakashi! ¿No te dejaron ir al baño antes del descanso? _

\- No me dieron ganas así que no pedí permiso _

\- Te dijeron que no _

\- No quice ir, es diferente _

\- Espera... ¡Esa es mi escusa! _

\- ¿Escusa? Me dijiste que no quisiste traerlo... ¿Eso quiere decir me mentiste? _ Kakashi uso un tono de voz herido, obviamente estaba montando la escena a conciencia.

Obito no sabía dónde meterse ¡¿Como puede una persona actuar madura y responsable un momento y al otro actuar como un mocoso?!

No tardaron en llegar a las escaleras y Kakashi, en un rápido movimiento, le quito el Obento a Obito (el cual era muy alto, posiblemente era de tres pisos) y lo sostuvo con su mano derecha mientras su propio Obento terminaba bajó el mismo brazo. Mientras que con el izquierdo sostuvo el brazo derecho de Obito.

Sin decir nada pero estando internamente agradecido: Obito uso su brazo izquierdo para sostenerse de la pared y bajar.

Solo a unos metros de la puerta había un árbol y debajo estaban los amigos de Kakashi. Al notar su llegada saludaron a los recién llegados y abrieron espacio dejando que ambos se sentarán.

Intercambiaron saludos y comenzaron a platicar entre comidas. Eran temas triviales pero interesantes, Obito se dedico más a escuchar que a hablar lo cual noto Gai.

\- ¡Entre al equipo de Taijutsu! Planeo entrenar duro para ser seleccionado, ¿Ustedes ya eligieron un Club? _

\- Planeo llevar solicitud al Club de Misterios Sobrenaturales, este año se van a enfocar a los misterios relacionados con las técnicas ninja como los sellos y jutsus. Suena interesante _ Afirmó Kurenai _ Iba a dejar solicitud el lunes pero me equivoque llenando la forma y si pido otra... De nuevo, seguro me llevaré un buen sermón. Así que si conocen a alguien que no a llenado la suya ¡Díganle que pagaré por la copia más un extra! _

\- Yo entre al club de Defensa Personal, enseñan técnicas combinadas. Suena bien _ Asuma Desvío su morada a los recién llegados _ ¿Que hay de ustedes? _

Kakashi se quedó mirando a Obito y el entendió lo que trataba de decir: Obito contestó primero.

\- No este año, quizás el siguiente. Había pensado en entrar al club de Juegos de Mesa pero prefiero seguir jugando por Internet _

\- Yo tampoco, este año tengo muchas metas a corto plazo y estar en un club me restringiria de tiempo _

Gai se extraño por la afirmación de Kakashi, siempre había estado en clubes y con actividades después de clase. También le había dicho que entraría a un Club ¡Cuando le pregunto si entraría al de Taijutsu dijo que lo estaba considerando!

\- ¡Mi rival... A sido domado! _ Un par de masculinos lagrimones recorrió el rostro de Gai.

Más nadie parece haberlo escuchado, a decir verdad Gai se esperaba un comentario inteligente de Kakashi el no recibirlo lo extraño así que abrió los ojos viendo como el enorme Obento de Obito se dividió en tres charolas dejando ver que la planta mas baja estaba llena de panes... Los cuales se veían muy antojables ¡Y se estaban terminando!

\- ¡Yo también quiero uno! _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Después de terminar de comer sonó la campana y fueron a sus respectivos salones, excepto Kakashi y Gai los cuales sin pedir permiso acompañaron a Obito al salón.

Mientras caminaban Gai comenzó a hablar de sus retos con Kakashi, Obito no estaba sorprendido de que Kakashi participará en tanta ocurrencia, en los pocos días que han tenido juntos desde su reencuentro el Hatake ha dejado claro que cualquier cosa puede venir de él.

En verdad disfrutaba la platica y los comentarios ocasionales de Kakashi... Pero para este punto estaba cansado, necesitaba recargarse en algo y tomar un descanso pero no quería hacerlo frente a Kakashi...

Dándole la victoria a su orgullo se trago su malestar y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó a su salón de despidió de ambos y fue a su lugar... Una gran alivio lo lleno, en verdad se siente la diferencia de traer y no traer bastón... Eso y que no había caminado tanto sin ningún medio de soporte en mucho tiempo, primera y última vez que deja sh bastón en casa.

Termino la clase y mientras esperaban que llegara el siguiente maestro: Obito se puso de pie y le pidió a la encargada de clase que si llegaba el maestro antes que él le dijera que necesitaba ir al baño y no tardaba.

Salió del salón y comenzó a caminar, ahora si apoyado en las paredes.

Cuando fue saliendo del baño ya habían pasado casi siete minutos, el maestro ya estaba en el salón si o si, por un momento pensó en correr para ni tardar más pero descartó la idea... En verdad extrañaba su movilidad.

Más cuando en la noche no soportaba los calambres, llamaron al médico familiar y dijo que fue sobre-esfuerzo de los músculos. Le recetaron té medicinal para tratarlo y pastillas sólo en caso de que presentará fiebre.

Como su temperatura era normal sólo le prepararon el té, comió algo ligero y se fue a dormir temprano.

Cuando amaneció con temperatura su Abuelo no estaba feliz, y cuando se sintió presionado al punto de que terminó por contarle lo que había pasado ayer (Ya que obviamente algo fuera de su rutina había causado todo eso) solo sintió como su abuelo se irritaba más pero contrario a lo que creyó no lo regaño, le dio un buen sermón pero parecía más una llamada de atención olvidar su bastón, forzarse y no priorizar su salud que un regaño.

Eso y que su abuelo no mencionó nada sobre sus amigos (así los llamó).

Vio la hora, faltaban diez minutos para que las clases iniciarán. A este punto su abuelo ya debió avisar a la escuela de su inasistencia.

Tomó su celular y le mandó un msj a Kakashi diciéndole que no iría a clases, no aclaró el porqué ya que era vergonzoso pero era mejor eso a no decirle nada y que fuera a su salón a buscarlo dioquiz.

**~~~~~~**

  
Despertó un par de veces, fue al baño y comió algo ligero de la cocina. Su cuarto ya no estaba en el segundo piso fue movido a la planta baja, aunque a los pacientes en su estado se les recomienda tener habitaciones en las segundas plantas (para forzarlos a moverse más y ayudarlos a mejorar su movilidad) el cuarto de Obito fue movido a la planta baja ya que la casa Uchiha (que parecía más una casona) era tan espaciosa que el simple hecho de ir de una habitación a otra era un labor para él.

Cuando despertó por tercera vez aún sentía cansancio pero nada que ver con los calambres de anoche o la fatiga de la mañana.

Reviso su teléfono, ya habían salido en la escuela y Kakashi aún no le contestaba el mensaje. Sino fuera porque la App le marcaba que el mensaje había sido recibido y visto pensaría que no le llegó.

Era viernes y aún tenía otros dos días para estar encerrado hasta el lunes. Ahora que lo piensa ¿Como le hará con las tareas? No tienen un Chat o algún medio de comunicación grupal para pedirla, el lunes regresando comenzará a hablar más con sus compañeros de salón.

Se levantó de la casa y fue a su escritorio a abrir el juego de Damas por Internet, su fiel compañera y aliada contra el aburrimiento.

Apenas comenzó la partida escucho la voz de su primo Shisui pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo dio y deslizó la puerta. Desde allí lo examinó con la mirada antes de decir:

\- Estas vestido _

Sin decir más volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando solo el sonido de sus pasos apresurados que se alejaban.

Obito sin comprender, pero tampoco con ganas de indagar. Lo ignoro y siguió con su juego.

Un par de minutos después Shisui lo volvió a llamar y de nuevo dio permiso para entrar. Shisui regresó acompañado esta vez de Itachi y de...

\- ¡¿Kakashi?! _

Kakashi aún vestía su uniforme escolar y llevaba su mochila en un hombro.

\- Te traje la tarea _

\- La tía Mikoto le pidió entrar para que te la diera y nos pidió que lo lleváramos a tu habitación _ Habla Shisui _ Traeremos bocadillos _

Los dos más jóvenes de escena salieron corriendo dejando a los mayores solos.

Obito se apresuró a darle permiso a Kakashi de entrar y éste dio un paso adelante antes de cerrar la puerta deslizandola.

\- Tu casa es más grande por dentro de lo que parece por fuera _ se acercó a la cama de Obito y puso su mochila para abrirla y sacar una carpeta. Se la dio a Obito, en ella habían títulos y breves apuntes sobre lo que habían visto y las tareas. Por las diferencias en letras y la claridad era obvio que las habían hecho sus profesores. Ahora Obito debía investigar por su cuenta y revisar sus libros para ponerse al corriente.

\- Si... Gracias por traermela ¿Te lo pidio la encargada de clase? _

\- Durante el almuerzo Anko me busco, le pidieron reunir las hojas de apuntes de las clases y llevartelas a casa pero no recordaba bien por donde vivías. Así que me ofrecí a traerlas yo y ella aceptó... _ La voz de Hatake se fue apagando hasta que dejó de hablar.

Obito noto cómo lo examinaba con la mirada ¿Porque todos lo hacen? ¡Si trae su mejor pijama de verano puesta! Entonces cayó en cuenta de eso... aún llevaba su ligera pijama de verano la cual era una camisa sin mangas y un short corto dejando a la vista gran parte de su piel... Su piel llena de cicatrices.

Se apresuró al armario pero por el repentino y brusco movimiento tropezó, de no ser por la rápida reacción de Kakashi hubiera azotado contra al suelo.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! _

Sin contestar trato de safarse del agarre de Kakashi pero éste no se lo permitió.

\- Toma asiento, me vestirse rápido y- _

Solo esas palabras necesito Kakashi para entender el porque de su estrepitosa reacción.

\- ¡No quería incomodarte! Yo... Ya sabia de las heridas que tuviste... Pero no había pensado que las cicatrices eran más de las que el uniforme deja ver... _ Obito dejo de forcejear _ Es la primera vez que las veo por eso me sorprendí, pero no volverá a pasar _

\- No, yo... Yo fui quien se sorprendió, ya se que son escandalosas _

\- Siento no buscarte. Lo intente pero no permitían visitas en el hospital y cuando me di cuenta te habían transferido a otra ciudad... No tenía tu número ni forma de contactarme contigo. Fui muchas veces fui a buscar a tu tío a la estación de policía pero o no estaba o no lograba tener el valor para preguntar por ti... Una vez intente venir aquí y preguntar pero también fallé... _

\- Quién debería disculparse soy yo, siempre me fue fácil relacionarme con los demás pero nunca pensé en comunicarme con ninguno de mis amigos fuera de la escuela... En verdad te extrañe, eras- eres mi mejor amigo y muchas veces quise preguntar por ti a mis amigos de la primaria pero... No lograba armarme de valor... Y antes de darme cuenta ya había... _

\- ...había pasado el tiempo. Y no sabía si me recordarás o si estarías molesto por nunca buscarte _

Ambos menores compartieron una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se deslizara de golpe.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? _

\- ¡Itachi! ¡Primero se pregunta y luego se abre! ¡No al revés! _

Itachi tenía una bolsa tejida llena de topers con diferentes tipos de galletas y algunos panes mientras que el mayor: Shisui traía una bandeja con una Tetera y tazas.

Kakashi apoyo a Obito y lo llevó de regreso a la silla de su escritorio.

Ambos niños dejaron y acomodaron la comida y Té en el escritorio.

\- La Tía Abuela te manda esto y dice que debes ser amable con el invitado y agradecerle correctamente por traerte la tarea _ le dijo Shisui.

\- Eso estoy haciendo _

\- ¿Por eso se peleaban en medio de la habitación? _ Preguntó Itachi.

Muchas veces sus primitos actuaban comos si fueran mayores. Pero en algunas ocasiones su actuar era conforme a su edad justo como ahorita, y el agradecía eso ahora más que nunca.

\- Eso fue porque Bakakashi hizo trampa en el juego de Damas _ Se escuso de la "pelea" mientras señalaba la pantalla de su computadora la cual indicaba que había "perdido".

\- A Obito Nii-Chan no le gusta jugar con tramposos, si Bakakashi-San vuelve a hacerlo Nii-Chan ya no jugará contigo _ Regaño Shisui.

Obito hizo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada, los menores tenían su atención puesta en el "Tramposo Bakakashi" y parecían no notarlo. Pero Kakashi si lo noto y se irritó por ello.

\- Mi nombre es "Kakashi" Ka-ka-shi _

\- ¿A sí? _ Ahora Itachi hablo _ pues Bakakashi te queda mejor _

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kakashi y Obito no pudo reprimir más su carcajada.

\- ¿Porque tanto escándalo? Buenas tardes _

\- Buenas tardes _ Kakashi se enderezó e hizo una reverencia.

La risa de Obito disminuyó casi en su totalidad ante la llegada de su abuelo. Pero aún era obvio que se estaba aguantando la risa.

\- ¡Abuelo Madara! ¡Bakakashi hizo trampa para ganarle a Obito-Nii-Chan! _

\- Yo no lo veo molesto por ello, ¿Ustedes estaban jugando Itachi? _

\- No... _

\- Entonces no se metan, quizás ellos juegan así entre ellos y por meterse terminan causando una discusión _

Itachi asintió de mala gana.

\- Ahora bien, ambos vengan conmigo. Bakakashi vino a ver a Obito no a jugar con ustedes _

La carcajada de Obito regresó más fuerte que antes y Kakashi se apresuró a explicar el pequeño error.

Una vez aclarado todo: Madara tosio un par de veces en su mano derecha (obviamente disimulaba la risa) antes de repetir lo anterior dicho pero esta vez diciendo correctamente el nombre de Kakashi y retirarse con los dos niños.

\- Ya puedes dejar de reír ¿Sabes?

\- Ay mi estómago... ¡Pff! _

Kakashi optó por mejor cambiar el tema.

\- Dijiste que los panes de ayer los hizo tu tía Mikoto y tu primo Itachi ¿Correcto? _

\- jajaja si _

\- ¿No es muy pequeño para usar el horno? _

\- Algo así, el pequeño Alfa es mas maduro de lo que aparenta. Tiene nueve años pero asiste a secundaria, se salto algunos años. Lo de la repostería es nuevo, desde que mi Tía Mikoto quedó embarazada a tenido antojos de galletas y panes caseros e Itachi quiere hacer feliz a su hermanito o hermanita así que esta aprendiendo _

\- ¿Se salto algunos años? Recordaba haberlo visto pero creo que nunca mencionaste la buena cabeza que tiene. Ahora que me acuerdo creo haberlo visto a ese par recientemente _

\- Mi tío suele dejarme primero en la escuela y luego llevarlos a ellos a la secundaria _

\- ¿El más alto también va a secundaria? ¿Esta en primero o también se salto algunos grados? _

\- Lo hizo, Itachi esta en 1ro y Shisui en 3ro. Entrará a la misma prepa que nosotros el año que viene _

\- Con esos genes ya no me sorprende que tu familia sea competitiva, ¿Donde quedó tu parte del cerebro familiar? _

\- Siempre he dicho y sostengo que Itachi y Shisui se llevaron las mejores neuronas _

Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi de reír. Pero de una manera más modesta, nada que ver con la carcajada de chango que tenía Obito.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Quedó largo. Espero les haya gustado~
> 
> Finalmente aparece propiamente dicho la cabeza del Clan: ¡Madara Uchiha! Se que Madara quedó algo OCC pero no me lo imaginaba con la personalidad del Canon si en este Fanfic nunca desertó de su Clan, al contrario estuvo con ellos, se enamoro y caso, tuvo hijos, nietos y ahora que enviudo se dedica a su descendencia. Y si, en el futuro se hablara un poco más de Madara y de quien fue su pareja, veamos si adivinan quien fue 👀
> 
> Haré lo posible por dejarlo lo más fiel posible a la personalidad de su "yo joven" del Canon y no dejarlo demasiado OCC 🙏
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo, excelente tarde / noche / día y buen fin de semana ❤️


	8. Capítulo 07

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Después de darle la tarea a Obito Kakashi se retiro, pero acordaron verse el día siguiente.

Así fue como nació un ritual entre ellos, los Sábados y días feriados Kakashi iría a la casa de Obito a platicar, jugar juegos de mesa y a veces a hacer tarea.

Obito no mentía cuando dijo que su familia era competidora, las tardes más activas eran cuando Itachi y Shisui se unían a ellos...

No le molestaba que los mocosos se unieran cuando jugaban, incluso hubo veces en la que la la Tía de Obito; Mikoto se unía a ellos para jugar cartas. Pero cuando estaban solos en la sala de la casa Uchiha aparecían casualmente los menores para "ver la tele" o cuando estaban en el patio les daban ganas de "tomar aire fresco" o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Eso lo irritaba ya que limitaban el tiempo a solas que pasaba con Obito, así que se armo de valor y le preguntó si quería pasar la tarde del siguiente sábado en su casa.

La idea era preguntarle durante el almuerzo, pero por estar platicando con el Uchiha se le olvidó... Por eso ahora estaba en la entrada principal esperando a que Obito saliera.

Tan pronto lo vio se aserca a él y caminaron a la par, sin esperar más le preguntó.

\- ¿A tu papá no le molesta? _

\- Pará nada, al contrario. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte _

\- Le pediré permiso a mi Abuelo, pero estoy seguro que accederá _

¡Perfecto! Si Obito decía que le darían permiso lo creía, ahora solo falta planear que va a preparar para comer ese día. Quizás haga Sushi y compre Dangos, a Obito le encantan los Dangos.

Ah, también tiene que pedirle permiso a su papá.

=+=+=+=+=+=

  
Madara tiene buenos instintos, ha sido el Macho Alfa del Clan por décadas y a hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a sus miembros a salvo, era consciente de que había cosas que no podía controlar pero las aceptaba y hacia lo mejor que podía para repararlas o compensarlas dentro de lo posible.

Pero eso no evita que quiera proteger a su manada, en especial a los miembros vulnerables.

En sus tantas décadas como Cabeza del Clan los Alphas externos que habían entrado a su territorio son contados y todos tenían una razón y estaban en contante vigilancia... Exceptuando un joven Alpha Dominante.

No niega que al inicio le desagrado la presencia de un Alfa ageno al Clan en su territorio, cuando su nuera Mikoto le dijo que un compañero de la escuela le había llevado la tarea a Obito no le dio importancia pero si hubiera sabido que se trataba de un Alfa la cría no hubiera pasado de la puerta.

No se enojo con Mikoto por el descuido, ella está marcada por lo que su olfato no es tan agudo hacia otros Alphas además de que el pequeño era un Dominante y por consecuencia tenía mejor control de sus instintos y de olor.

Pero él también era un Alpha Dominante por lo que no tardó en notar su olor ¿No quería que Mikoto lo notará? ¿Buscaba algo? Sin pensarlo siguió el olor, con cada paso más se irritaba... Ese Alpha estaba cerca de tres crías de su Clan.

Sintió como sus colmillos se alargaban al igual que sus garras, nadie se aserca a su manada y queda impugne.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! _

La carcajada de Obito corta todo pensamiento coherente ¿Hace cuanto no escuchaba esa risa? De todos los miembros del Clan Obito es el que más heredó de... Sacudió su cabeza, lo mejor era enfriar su mente y analizar la situación.

\- Porque tanto escándalo? Buenas tardes _ Saludo

\- Buenas tardes _ El joven Alpha se enderezó e hizo una reverencia.

La risa de Obito disminuyó casi en su totalidad ante su llegada. Pero aún era obvio que se estaba aguantando la risa.

\- ¡Abuelo Madara! ¡Bakakashi hizo trampa para ganarle a Obito-Nii-Chan! _

¿Trampa? ¿Vino a dejarla la tarea o a tener una tarde de juegos? Dirigió su mirada a Obito, parecía que estaba pasando un buen rato.

\- Yo no lo veo molesto por ello, ¿Ustedes estaban jugando Itachi? _

\- No... _

\- Entonces no se metan, quizás ellos juegan así entre ellos y por meterse terminan causando una discusión _

Itachi asintió de mala gana. Era su abuelo, su trabajo era consentirlos pero también corregirlos cuando sus padres no estuvieran presentes.

\- Ahora bien, ambos vengan conmigo. Bakakashi vino a ver a Obito no a jugar con ustedes _

La carcajada de Obito regresó más fuerte que antes y el Alpha se apresuró a explicar el pequeño error.

Madara llevó un puño a su rostro y amortiguo lo mejor que pudo la risa que trataba de contener, eso fue vergonzoso... Pero Bakakashi suena mejor.

Arreglo su error y se retiro con ambos menores, el Alpha aún no era de fiar pero al menos no parecía un riesgo. Tiene suerte de que Obito sea un Macho Beta porque si hubiera sido hembra u Omega lo hubiera aventado por la ventana.

Un par de días después Obito le preguntó si él Alpha podía volver a venir, estuvo tentado a negarlo pero Obito nunca había pedido permiso para traer amigos a casa.

Accedió con la condición de que el Alpha mantuviera oculto su olor, lo visitará a horas decentes, fuera del horario escolar y que pasarán el rato en la sala, la cocina, Dojo, patio o donde sea menos en su habitación.

Se alegro de haber puesto tantas condiciones, entre más tiempo pasaban juntos más era obvio el interés del Alpha en Obito al punto de que no necesitaba unirse a pasar el tiempo con ellos para notarlo.

Madara hubiera intervenido y corrido al mocoso... Si Obito no mostrará interés también... Las relaciones Alpha / Beta eran escasas y escandalosas en especial cuando ambos eran del mismo género primario.

Dejaré el asunto de momento, no parecía haber avances entre ese par y Obito en verdad parecía disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con él....

Eso y que estaban Itachi y Shisui, ambos eran Alphas y por instinto son territoriales con los demás miembros de la manada, en especial con los miembros vulnerables como Obito.

Si los pequeños Alphas se interponen entre ese Alpha y Obito jamás serán regañados, al menos no por Madara.

En resumen: No hay de que preocuparse, al menos no por varios años más.

\- ¿El sábado? _

\- Si, me invito a pasar la tarde en su casa _

Y eso es lo que pasa cuando hablas antes de tiempo.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Sakumo estaba escribiendo una de sus novelas, era un escritor de novelas históricas y de romance de vez en cuando.

Actualmente había pausado su escrito ya que Kakashi quería hablar con él para pedirle permiso de que Obito Uchiha, el primer amigo que hizo su hijo, viniera a pasar la tarde del sábado en su casa.

\- ¿El sábado? _

\- Si, le pregunté si podía venir y me dijo que su Abuelo le dará permiso _

\- ¡Eso es excelente! No lo he visto desde que te lo llevaste al Motel _

\- No fuimos a ningún Motel, nos perdimos y terminamos en la zona de Moteles que es diferente ¡Y eso no cuenta! _

Sakumo no reprimió su carcajada, además de ese regaño no ha vuelto a hablar con Obito.

El mismo Obito al que Kakashi había invitado a venir ¡Finalmente! Sería el primer amigo que lleva a casa (Porque según Kakashi el viaje de regreso de los Moteles no cuenta), sabe de los otros amigos de Kakashi porque los ha visto en la escuela y festivales al menos un par de veces, pero nunca los ha invitado a casa.

\- Te agradará, no suelo habla sobre... Lo que pasó hace años, cuando él saque el tema lo abarcare pero hasta entonces... _

\- Entiendo totalmente, mañana comprare bocadillos _

Quizás la primera vez que lo invitaron a pasar tiempo con ellos no se pudo concretar, pero está seguro si y devia dar una buena impresión.

\- En realidad... Estaba pensando en hacer de comer _

\- ¿Quieres cocinar? _

\- Quiero causar una gran impresión para que venga más seguido _

\- Jajajaja si, sería bueno que se turnarán para pasar la tarde en la casa del otro de vez en cuando _

\- Y así podemos pasar tiempo juntos _

Ese comentario extraño a Sakumo ¿Que no es eso lo que hacen ya? ¿O que han estado haciendo cuando Kakashi va a la casa Uchiha? Se levantó del escritorio y camino junto a su hijo guiandolo a la sala... Es solo una cabeza más baja que él, las nuevas generaciones crecen tan rápido.

\- ¿Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Que hacen cuando están en su casa? _

\- Sus primos son agradables, pero siempre quieren estar en medio _

\- ¿Son pequeños? _

\- Nueve y Once años _

\- No son tan pequeños ¿Son cercanos? Quizás por eso actúan así _

\- Si, creo que es una extraña combinación entre el cariño que le tienen Obito y sus instintos Alpha _

Ah... Era eso, los pequeños Alphas protegían a su primo imponiendo territorio y Kakashi no podía hacer nada al no tener dominio en la casa Uchiha.

Sakumo sonrió y dijo:

\- Que pequeños más adorables _

\- Eso dices porque no se interponen entre tú y tu pareja _

Los pasos de Sakumo se detuvieron de golpe ante las palabras que creyó oír, necesita un Té... El estrés le está afectando.

\- Vamos a la cocina, necesito un Té... Ahora si repiteme lo ultimo que dijiste _

Entraron a la cocina y mientras Kakashi tomaba haciendo su padre fue a calentar la Tetera.

\- ¿Que ellos no se meten entre tú y tu pareja? _

Con la tetera al fuego fue a sentarse en la mesa frente a su hijo.

\- Si... Creía que Obito era Omega _

\- Es Beta ¿Porque todos creen que es Omega? Su olor es obvio _

\- ... _ Sakumo tomó un largo respiro, debe elegir correctamente sus siguientes palabras _ Kakashi, ¿Tu y Obito están en una relación? _

\- No, tiene poco tiempo que comencé a tratar con su familia. Su abuelo parece aceptar mi presencia pero siento que aún no le agrado del todo... Quiero ganarmelo antes de pedirle permiso para el cortejo sino seguro me lo impide _

¿Cortejo? ¿Planea cortejar a un Beta? Sabía que Obito era importante para Kakashi pero nunca pensó que ese cariño era de esta forma... Esperen, ¿Dijo que no estaban saliendo?

\- ¿Dijiste que Obito era tu pareja? ¿A qué te referías con eso? _

\- A eso: es mi pareja. Mi Alpha reacciona de sobremanera cuando se trata de él _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakumo, cuando un Alpha dice una línea así no suele terminar bien. Por suerte conoce a su hijo y el control que tiene sobre sus instintos.

\- Entiendo eso, pero yo... Yo me refería a ¿Como estas tan seguro que lo que... Lo que estas sintiendo es eso? _

\- Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, creí que solo éramos amigos y ya pero... No me interesaba estar con nadie más. Con Obito estaba bien y ya, cuando me entere del accidente del Obito me sentí... Devastado... Como cuando me entere que Mamá tenía Cáncer, cuando me entere que se estaba recuperando sentí alivio pero aún tenía dolor _

La Tetera empezó a sonar y Kakashi se levantó a preparar el Té bajo la mirada de su padre.

\- Muchas veces quise tomar todo lo que tenía e ir a buscarlo... Pero no tenía nada de valor no tenía un trabajo, casa, cosas de valor ni siquiera un techo donde refugiarnos. Obito estaba seguro, lo sabía y aún así quería estar allí y protegerlo _

Regresó a la mesa y sirvió el té para el y su papá.

\- Por eso debía mejorar, ser mejor en todos los sentidos: Ser mejor estudiante, ser mejor amigo, ser mejor persona... Ser mejor Alpha, un Alpha con el que se pueda contar _ su mirada se fijo en los ojos de su padre.

\- Quiero ser el compañero de Obito, ser su Alpha _

\- No será sencillo _

\- Lo sé _

\- Hay quienes van a opinar _

\- Lo sé _

\- Hay quienes estarán encontrá y se interpondrán, puede que sean desconocidos como que sean amigos o incluso familiares _

\- También lo sé, enfrentare lo que venga. No voy a retroceder _

\- ¿Y si yo me opongo? _

\- Entonces quiere decir que no es el momento... Si en verdad me amas llegará el día en que lo aceptes y cuando eso pase ahí estaré _

Una sonrisa se posa en el rostro de Sakumo, su hijo en verdad es maduro para su edad.

\- Primero lo primero, ¿Que quieres hacer de comer el sábado? _

Puede que Kakashi usará cubrebocas, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo finalmente aparece! Y Madara tiene su momento de protagonismo~
> 
> Sobre la imagen... ¿Soy la única que cree que el atractivo de Sakumo se resalta aún más en esa imagen? ❤️ *//*
> 
> A partir de este capítulo comenzará a intractuar también fuera de la escuela 🎉🙌
> 
> También quería comentarles que... ¡Este Fanfic ya superó las Mil lecturas totales! ¡Muchas gracias! Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Más capítulos se acercan. Que tengan una bella tarde / noche /día~


	9. Capítulo 08

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Era Sábado en la mañana, Obito tenía cita programada con su Terapeuta.

Esos ejercicios solían ser tres veces a la semana siendo el Sábado uno de esos días y el único donde sus ejercicios se realizaban en la mañana, los otros dos días los tenía programado para después de clases.

\- Me alegra oír eso _ Comentó Madara _ Ya hablé con él pero creo que lo mejor será que usted también lo haga _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Obito mientras Madara salía del consultorio de su terapeuta, ya sabía lo que se venía...

\- Obito, se que puede ser incómodo o incluso vergonzoso el usar aparatos como el bastón pero es necesario para evitar malos escenarios como el que tuviste hace unas semanas _

\- Ya lo sé... Aprendí mi lección, en verdad no vale la pena tanto dolor. Sin contar las tareas acumuladas _

\- ¿Seguro? Tu abuelo me dijo que no has estado usando el bastón en casa _

Un ligero sonrojo pinto sus mejillas, sin decir nada desvío la mirada poniendo una pose orgullosa.

El Terapeuta sonrió ante eso, ese pequeño beta era muy divertido.

\- Es bueno que te estés moviendo más y mejor pero aún no tienes la masa muscular que corresponde a tu edad y características. Estas ganando una buena cantidad lo cual es muy bueno, pero aún es pronto para retirarte el bastón _ Explica su Terapeuta de Cabecera _ Tan pronto como hayas alcanzado la cantidad de masa muscular comenzaremos con ejercicios más rigurosos y si mantienes el ritmo deseado te retiraré el bastón, pero hasta entonces hay que usarlo ¿Te parece bien? _

\- Esta bien, pero ya no me he lastimado... _

\- Por eso no hay que seguir tentando a la suerte, esa vez se cancelo dos sesiones. Si vuelve a pasar y te lastimas se tendrán que cancelar más y eso significa que tu avance se podría ver afectado e incluso atrasado _

\- Bien, usaré el bastón fuera de mi habitación _

\- Recuerda que esto es temporal, antes de que te des cuenta ya no usaras bastón y podrás dejar de venir _

\- No me molesta venir... Lo que me molesta es el bastón... Pero lo usaré porque es lo mejor _

En sus palabras se notaba la molestia, en verdad no le gustaba usarlo pero también había honestidad en lo que dijo lo cual agradeció el Terapeuta.

Se despidieron y Obito salió del consultorio donde su abuelo lo esperaba, ambos salieron y afuera del lugar estaba su tío Kagami* esperándolos en el auto.

\- ¿Como les fue? _

\- Todo bien Tío Kagami, ya falta menos para que deje el bastón _

\- Eso es muy bueno, me da mucho gusto _ Tan pronto Madara y Obito subieron al vehículo arrancó para ir a casa.

Madara se sentó en el lado del copiloto y Obito se sentó en la parte de atrás, justo detrás de Madara. Así podría sacar el móvil sin preocuparse de que su abuelo le dijera algo.

Kagami vio la acción de Obito y optó por ignorarla. Si hubiera sido Fugaku quien los acompañará no sacaría tan fácilmente el móvil.

De sus dos tios el más estricto y serio siempre ha sido Fugaku, su sentido de responsabilidad es muy alto. Mientras que su Tío Kagami es más accesible, también es estricto y serio pero en comparación de su tío Fugaku es sin duda el más accesible.

A sus citas del sábado normalmente lo llevaban su Abuelo Madara y su tío Fugaku, pero esta semana fue diferente. Hace unos días Mikoto dio a luz y desde entonces les era difícil a ella y a Fugaku madrugar: Durante el día Mikoto atendía al pequeño Sasuke (Si, fue varón) con apoyo voluntario de Itachi y Shisui, en la tarde se sumaba al apoyo Fugaku lo cual permitía que Mikoto tomará una siesta y así estar lista para la noche donde constantemente se levantaba el bebé.

A pesar de que era Mikoto quien se levantaba a revisar al pequeño Sasuke la mayoría de las veces el descanso de Fugaku también se vio afectado... Desventajas de tener el sueño ligero...

Por lo que Kagami cambio voluntariamente su agenda del sábado para tener disponible en la mañana y poder mover a su padre y a Obito a donde necesitaran ir.

En ese momento Kagami recordó algo importante y habló con Madara:

_ Padre, el Tío Tobirama marcó. Dijo que de nuevo olvidaste el teléfono en casa y que quiere ponerse de acuerdo para la cena de Navidad de este año _

Eso llamó la atención de Obito.

\- Ese condenado aparato, no importa cuánto tiempo pase no me acostumbro a cargar con él _ Se queja Madara.

\- ¿Quiere que le preste mi teléfono para llamarle? _ Ofreció Kagami.

\- No, que fastidio. Llegando a casa le marcó _

\- Disculpa Abuelo Madara, ¿Este año también iremos a la finca Senju para Navidad? _ Pregunta Obito.

\- Espero que no, los últimos años hemos pasado Navidad con ellos. No estaría mal que este año ellos sean nuestros invitados _

Un recuerdo junto a una idea cruzó la mente de Kagami:

\- También podríamos desmontar esa bodega improvisada y volver a usar el gran salón para invitar a familia, amigos y socios a la fiesta de navidad como lo hacíamos hace años _

Obito se emocionó con esa idea, hace años cuando su Abuelo aún era la cabeza de la Policía Militar de Konoha y su Abuelo Omega aún vivía hacían una fiesta de Navidad cada año en la mansión Uchiha donde no sólo asistían los miembros directos de su Clan sino también el Clan Senju (de donde venía su Abuelo Omega) y los amigos y familias cercanas al Clan.

Después de la muerte del Abuelo Hashirama el abuelo Madara dejó de organizar fiestas por lo que ni él ni sus primos alcanzaron a disfrutar en persona las fiestas de Navidad cuyas fotos inundan varios álbumes familiares.

\- No es mala idea... _ sería raro ahora que él no está, pero siempre disfrutaba de organizar y participar en las fiestas _ podríamos organizar algunas actividades como las que montaba... Pero ya no soy tan joven y ustedes están ocupados: son padres y trabajadores _

\- Podríamos organizarnos, soy el jefe de la empresa ¿Recuerda? Tengo facilidad para reorganizar mi agenda, Fugaku no tiene tanta facilidad ya que es temporada alta pero estoy seguro que ayudará y que Mikoto se ofrecerá a ayudar tan pronto sepa de la idea, la Tía Abuela también se unirá sin duda _

\- ¡Yo también puedo ayudar! _

\- Obito ya se ofreció y estoy seguro que los demás niños también lo harán _

\- Tienen razón, algo de actividad siempre viene bien _

\- ¡Si! ¡Será genial! ¡¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos?! No sé si han estado antes en una fiesta de salón pero estoy seguro que se divertirán si vienen _

\- De hecho, y podías comentarles que las invitaciones son familiares así podría conocerlos y conocer de su ascendencia _

\- Padre... _

\- Solo quiero conocer a los amigos de mi Nieto... Y sus antecedentes familiares, no tiene nada de malo _

\- ¡Cuando esté en su casa le diré a Kakashi! Ojalá no haya hecho planes con su papá _

Un Tic apareció en una de las cejas de Madara.

\- Aún no es seguro nada, recuerda que Tobirama ya está viejo y no sabemos si quera hacer el viaje _

\- Que extraño _ Comentó Kagami _ Si mal no recuerdo, Padre; eres mayor que el Tío Tobirama _

\- Lo soy, pero al contrario de él yo sí envejecí bien _

Los otros dos Uchiha rieron en voz baja, según historias de la familia: El Abuelo Madara y el Tío Tobirama no se soportaban de jóvenes, el Tío Tobirama mantenía que el Abuelo Madara no era de fiar y que sólo se asercaba a su hermano: El Abuelo Hashirama porque quería sacar algun extraño beneficio.

Tardaron años pero finalmente se aceptaron mutuamente, aunque los comentarios innecesarios nunca faltaban cuando alguno hablaba del otro estos nunca llegaban a molestias ni peleas, era como si el tratarse con la punta del pie* era su forma de darse amor apache*. O al menos esi se lo explicaron.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Mientras tanto en la residencia Hatake:

Sakumo se encontraba en la puerta trasera limpiandose los pies... De nuevo. Salió solo un momento a espantar al chiflado gato de la vecina el cual tiene una molesta fascinación por revolcarse en sus flores, las mismas que plantó y cuido su difunta esposa ¿Y que recibió a cambio? Que lo mandan a lavarse los pies... ¡Uso sus sandalias para el jardín cuando salió! Pero eso no evitó que Kakashi le pidiera que se lavara los pies antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

Si, así como suena. Solo se lo pidió sin amenaza ni nada... No lo necesitaba, con solo verlo era obvio el estrés.

Era la primera vez que Kakashi traía un amigo a cenar y no cualquier amigo... Por lo que Sukumo no pudo evitar compadecerse de su cachorro y dejarlo actuar como le pareciera mejor.

Una ves con los pies limpios y secos se levantó y dirigió una última mirada a su patio verificando que esa cosa no esté al asecho.

No lo malinterpreten, él ama a los animales por igual... Pero de todos los vecinos amantes de los gatos le tenía que tocar una vecina conflictiva que no se molesto ni en ponerle un collar a sus gatos, los otros dos eran tranquilos e incluso adorables... Pero el tercero por otra parte...

Habló con la vecina y está se justificó diciendo que "son animalitos y no saben lo que hacen" ¡Si saben! ¡Son inteligentes! Si uno se toma el tiempo puede enseñarles lo que se debe y no se debe hacer. Incluso pensó en comprar un perro (ya que no era alguien de gatos) y demostrarle que a los "animalitos" se les puede educar y de paso se asegura que sus flores tengan protección.

Pero por su trabajo descuidaria al Can y Kakashi tampoco tenía tanto tiempo libre últimamente... Así que en su lugar había puesto rejas al rededor de las flores y salió peor, en el mismo rato que las puso vio al descarado minimo correr hacía ellas dando un gran salto causando aún más daño a las inocentes plantas que cuando sólo se revolcaba.

Así que subió el nivel y mandó a poner una cerca con púas en las puntas al rededor de su patio y tampoco funcionó ¡Las trepaba como si nada! Al menos ahora tiene más privacidad... Los niveles siguientes incluían Canela, pimienta y demás cosas que podrían dañar al gato...

No quería a ese gato pero no por eso lo iba a lastimar. Así que era hora de comprar un perro al cual cuidaría, enseñaría y educaria con amor, conciencia y respeto tanto para el animal como para sus vecinos.

\- Ya casi es hora _

\- Si, ¿Ya esta la comida? Puedo vigilar mientras te terminas de arreglar _

\- Estaba listo pero ahora huelo a estofado, solo falta la sopa. Ya no tarda, vigilala por favor en lo que me cambio _

Kakashi se apresuró a la segunda planta mientras Sakumo se quedó en la cocina. Aprovecho el rato para avisarle a Kakashi de su desicion:

\- ¡Voy a comprar un perro! _

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Si me hubieras comprado un perro cuando te lo pedí hace diez años te hubieras ahorrado corajes! _

\- ¡Si lo hubiera comprado hace diez años sería lo mismo porque ahora estaría viejo y jubilado! _

Alcanzó a captar murmullos incomprendibles de Kakashi, pero optó por mejor ignorarlos y vigilar la sopa de Miso... la cual olía deliciosa.

Tras unos minutos un par de pitidos llamó su atención. Apago la sopa y fue a ver: Un auto negro en excelente estado se encontraba frente a su casa, era similar al auto que trajo a Kakashi aquel día del Motel.

Abrió la puerta y salió viendo como del auto bajaban tres figuras, dos adultos y un joven al cual reconoció como Obito...

Mantuvo su rostro serio con algo de esfuerzo, Kakashi le había dicho que tenía cicatrices en su rostro pero no pensó que fueran tan prominentes.

\- Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Sakumo Hatake ¿Correcto? _ Cuestionó el adulto de mayor edad.

\- Así es, es un placer _ En automático hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza... No necesitaba oler sus hormonas, su sola precencia basta ¡Él señor Madara en verdad tenía una precencia dominante! Con razón su hijo estaba tan ansioso con la llegada de Obito _ Usted es Madara Uchiha sino me equivoco _

\- No lo hace, este de aquí es mi hijo mayor Fugaku. Tengo entendido que ya se conocían y el joven a mi lado es Obito _

\- Así es, es un gusto volver a vernos _ Fugaku hizo una rápida reverencia con la cabeza al igual que Obito.

\- Es un placer volver a verlo señor Hatake _

\- El placer es mío Obito-Kun, Kakashi esta en su cuarto. Le llamaré _

\- No es necesario, igual Obito se quedará. Nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender pero vendremos más tarde a recoger a Obito _ Madara sacó su cartera y de allí sacó una tarjeta _ esta es mi tarjeta, ahí vienen un par de números para contactarme si así lo desea _

Sakumo se apresuró a sacar su propia cartera y de ahí sacó una de sus tarjetas para intercambiarla con la de Madara. Tras ver la acción Fugaku se apresuró a hacer lo mismo e intercambio su tarjeta con otra de Sakumo.

\- Digo lo mismo, cualquier cosa estamos en contacto _ Hablo Fugaku.

\- Así será, ustedes igual están en libertar de llamarnos _

Madara hizo un gesto afirmativa con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al menor:

\- Obito, portate bien y se un buen invitado _

\- Así será _

\- Nos retiramos _

Ambos adultos Uchiha subieron al auto y se quedaron esperando a que Sakumo y Obito entrarán a la residencia Hatake antes de retirarse.

\- Disculpe si lo incomodamos de alguna manera, tanto mi Abuelo como mi Tío son Alphas Dominantes y pueden ser algo abrumadores... Me hubiera gustado que mi Tío Kagami nos trajera pero tenía trabajo _

\- ¡No, no te preocupes! Solo me sorprendí un poco, cuando Kakashi describió a tu Abuelo fue mas claro de lo que creí _

Sakumo los encaminó a la sala sonde tomaron asiento mientras esperaban a Kakashi.

\- Dijo que sólo se iba a cambiar, pero creo que tomó una ducha. Creía que llegarías a las 15hrs _ eran las 14:42hrs, no era raro que Kakashi se este tomado su tiempo.

\- Mi culpa, le dije que después de mi cita iría a casa a cambiarme y luego vendría a su casa, calcule que sería a las 15hrs. Debí mandarle un msj unos diez minutos antes de llegar... ¡Pero al menos no llegué tarde! _

\- Jajajaja _ Sakumo miró al techo unos segundos alcanzando a escuchar el sonido de agua, al parecer Kakashi si se metió a bañar _ Ya que mi hijo tardará en bajar... ¿Te gustaría ver algunos álbumes familiares? _

Quizás Kakashi se moleste cuando sepa que no le aviso de la llegada de Obito, pero que Padre que se respeta no le muestra sus fotos vergonzosas de cuando era bebé al interés amoroso de su hijo.

**~~~~~~**

  
Faltaban dos minutos para que llegara Obito, por suerte tuvo tiempo para darse una rápida ducha. Se apresuró a bajar captando una inconfundible voz.

\- ¡Está es mi favorita sin duda! ¡Jajajaja! _

\- ¿Seguro? Aún quedan un par de álbumes y aún no llegamos a la colección de "Primeras veces de Kashi-Tan" _

\- ¡Obito! ¡Ya llegaste! _ Dijo en tono alto pero plano Kakashi entrando a la sala sin apartar la vista de su padre.

\- Llegue hace poco ¡Mira! ¡En esta foto te ves de unos cinco años! _

\- A ver... Ah, no. En esa foto Kakashi tenía siete. Era bajo para su edad y lo sigue siendo, eso lo heredó de su madre _

\- ¿Encerio? Yo creía que en cualquier momento se iba a dar un buen estirón _

\- Y lo hizo, sino sería aún más bajo de lo que ves _

\- No soy tan "bajo", mido 1.63 y tengo 15 años, según estudios los hombres dejan de crecer a los 18 años... Antes de que se den cuenta superare los 1.81 de mi padre _

La aclaración de Kakashi cayó en oídos sordos pues los otros dos machos volvieron a los álbumes, Kakashi resignado se unió.

Ahora las fotos no sólo eran de "Kashi-Tan", también habían fotos que demostraban que ser padre primerizo no era tarea fácil siendo estas protagonizadas principalmente por Sakumo.

Entre las fotos habían varias donde estaban los tres miembros originales del Clan Hatake, la madre de Kakashi era hermosa y de baja altura haciéndola parecer una muñequita de porcelana... Al toparse con esas fotos las miradas de Sakumo y Kakashi se tornaron nostálgicas pero al mismo tiempo amorosas... Eran difíciles de describir.

\- Mamá disfrutaba tomar fotos, la mayoría de ellas las tomó mamá _

\- Si... Yo no era fanático de la cámara así que no solía tomar fotos _ Explico Sakumo _ Ahora me arrepiento, así al menos no sería el único avergonzado por las fotos _ Dijo mostrando una foto donde se veía a Sakumo acostado boca arriba durmiendo profundamente en el piso con un pequeño Kakashi sentado en su cabeza, justo en su frente... En una posición rígida, seria y con la cara roja, roja, roja...

\- ¡Dame eso! _

Sakumo la quito del alcance de Kakashi y se puso de pie levantandola alto para frustración de Kakashi.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Tu eras un tierno bebé haciendo popo ¡Yo soy quien debería estar avergonzado! ¡Me usaste como sentadera de baño! _

Mientras los Hatake hacían espectáculo Obito disfrutaba el Show, incluso mostró algunas fotos vergonzosas de él y sus primos que tenía en su móvil para equilibrar el terreno. Las cuales eran muchas últimamente debido a que nació su primo más joven: Sasuke. E Itachi se la pasaba pegado al bebé Itachi igual que Shisui por lo que había mucho para fotografiar.

En casa habían muchos álbumes de fotos pero la mayoría eran de fiestas, eventos escolares, sociales cosas así. Eran pocas las fotos caseras familiares que tenían, después preguntara por las suyas.

\- ¿Tu tía ya dio a luz? Tuvo una linda niña _

\- Gracias, pero es niño _

\- Genial... ¿Entonces es Omega? _

\- Los resultados de la prueba de sangre llegaron ayer. Es un pequeño Alpha, no es sorpresa ya que en mi familia abundan los Alphas _

Sakumo reprimió su risa al ver la extraña y tieza cara de su hijo... Otro patito Alpha... La. Suerte de su hijo es única.

No pasó mucho antes de que se acordarán de la comida y fueran a la mesa para poder comer momento que Obito aprovecho para contarles sobre la fiesta de Navidad que organizara su familia.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
En la mansión Uchiha se sentía una gran mescla de emociones en el aire ¡Madara iba a organizar una fiesta de Navidad! Hace años que no se hacía.

Vendrían familiares de todas partes, también amigos cercanos a la familia y algunos socios y empleados con su familia directa.

Mikoto, como había dicho Kagami, fue la primera en ofrecerse a organizar todo. Fugaku no estaba muy feliz con eso ya que acababa de dar a luz.

Pero ella se escusaba diciendo que con la ayuda de Madara y los niños podría hacerlo. Además faltaban cuatro meses para Navidad tiempo suficiente para planear y organizar todo con niveles bajos-aceptables de estrés.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fun del Capítulo 08**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =+=+= Aclaraciones =+=+=
> 
> Kagami Uchiha: En el Canon se confirma que Shisui es descendiente de él pero no se confirma el parentesco, en este Fanfic el será el padre de Shisui.
> 
> Tratarse con la punta del pié: ¿Con que pateas? Con la punta del pié, esta frase lo toma de forma figurativa ya que es una expresión que indica tratarse mal y dar golpes figurativos (Comentarios hirientes, hacer acciones que se toman a mal, etc.).
> 
> Amor Apache: Terminó coloquial usado para referirse a una relación cercana, profunda y compleja caracterizada por ser conflictiva.
> 
> =+=+=+=+=+=
> 
> ¡Publicado! En este cap me desahogue sobre mi vecina... Desde que se le metió la repentina idea de "adoptar animalitos de la calle" ha hecho enojar a todos los vecinos, no limpia sus heces, los deja en la calle toda la noche, creo que nisiquiera los ha desparacitado... Y hace una semana encontré a uno de ellos revolcándose en mi Noche Buena 😭 esa noche buena tiene tres años conmigo, esta plantada en mi patio y nunca se había visto dañada hasta la llegada de ese gato, salgo hasta tres veces al día a espantar lo y cuando le dije se escuso con "son animalitos y no saben" ¡Quién no sabe es ella! ¡Que enojo! Esas personas no deberían tener mascotas 😒
> 
> En fin, regresando a lo importante: ¡Capítulo nuevo! Me atrasare un poco con mis otras series pero quiero sacar capítulos de esta ya que quiero que los capítulos que tenia pensados para navidad caigan dentro del mes ❤️
> 
> Kagami apareció~ Tobirama y Hashirama fueron mencionados~ y se aserca la aparición de Tobirama 💞 y su tensa relación con Madara 🤣 y Sasuke ya nació 💕
> 
> Y Obito se está llevando bien con Sakumo~ ese Kakashi de pequeño era todo un caso, aún lo es 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Próximo capítulo cercano~ Excelente noche / día / tarde y nos estamos leyendo <3


	10. Capítulo 09

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Nota: Las marcas mencionadas en este capítulo no me pertenecen, tampoco me pagan por su mención (bueno fuera). 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
La comida del sábado fue un éxito. Los tres se la pasaron bien y el papá de Kakashi pudo conocer mejor a Obito.

Ahora en sus días libres se la pasaban en casa de uno o de otro. Pero seguían pasando más tiempo en la casa de Obito.

Pero el siguiente sábado no sería así... Ya que harían planes para el domingo por la mañana, si querías ir al cine sin las multitudes ni las largas filas lo mejor era ir un Domingo temprano.

Ése es el momento de la semana donde menos gente va al cine, a la salida de la película ya habrá gente claro... Pero no cuando llegan. Lo cual es muy conveniente para alguien como Obito.

Por eso se armo de valor y le preguntó a Kakashi si tenía planes para el siguiente Domingo, cuando dijo que no se apresuró a invitarlo.

\- ¿Quieres...llevarme al cine? _

\- ¡Si! ¡No! Agh... Mi tío Kagami llevara a Shisui e Itachi a ver una película que han pedido ver desde hace semanas... Yo quiero ir al cine a ver Ana & Bruno... pero no solo ¡Por eso quería ver si me acompañabas! Obviamente te pasaríamos a recoger y pagaríamos tu entrada si vienes... _

\- Aunque no lo hicieras iría _ Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron en una sonrisa.

Obito no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y busco rápidamente una cambio de tema.

\- Si, bueno... *Coff* mira, ya llegamos ¡Hola! _

Obito y Kakashi estaban saliendo al patio, en dirección a la sombra del árbol más cercano donde estaban Gai, Asuma y Kurenai.

\- ¡Llegan justo a tiempo! Tengo un anuncio que hacer: ¡El primer torneo interno de Taijutsu será el próximo mes! ¡Cuento con su apoyo! _

Gai anunció, ya se había hecho ritual para ellos el comer juntos en el patio. En especial desde que los maestros se dieron cuenta de sus "escapadas planificadas" al baño antes del descanso.

A esta actividad se les unió Obito, el cual ya era parte de su pequeña manada.

\- Hablando de anunció, también tengo uno que hacer _ Aprovecho Obito _ Mi familia dará una fiesta de navidad este año, son libres de ir si así lo desean. Las invitaciones son por familia y estarán listas el siguiente mes, aunque no puedan asistir les daré una a cada uno _

\- ¿Familiar? ¿No será algo reducido el espacio? _ Pregunto la chica del grupo.

\- No lo creo _ Contestó Asuma _ Ya he estado en casa de Obito un par de veces y es más grande de lo que imaginas _

El padre de Asuma era el Alcande por lo que tenía influencias y conocidos, como la familia Uchiha. Así que no es de extrañar que Asuma conozca un par de datos sobre el Clan Uchiha.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Entró al salón después de despedirse de Kakashi.

Se acercó a la ventana para recargar el bastón en un lado antes de tomar asiento. Esta última semana a sido algo pesada, un par de semanas y comienza la temporada de exámenes.

Admite que no tiene tan buena cabeza como algunos de sus familiares... Pero repasar tantas veces lo mismo tal y como esta escrito en el libro no le ayuda a aprender, si al menos fuera más dinámico pero no...

\- ¡Obito! ¿Como estas? _

\- Hola Mitarashi _

Desde la vez que se enfermo a hablado mas con Mitarashi. Ella le dijo que cuando cuando fue con Kakashi para verificar su dirección el se "ofreció" de una manera dominante a llevar su tarea, Obito se sorprendió pero también se divirtió ante el relato.

En especial porque al finalizar Anko se ofreció a ser voluntaria si alguna vez quiere poner celoso a Kakashi, según ella Kakashi es justo el tipo de personas a las que disfruta ver sufrir... Aunque algo le decía que si llegaran a provocar una escena así (cosa que no planea hacer, muchas gracias) sería ella la que podría terminar sufriendo... A veces Mitarashi parecía masoquista...

\- Y dale con el Mitarashi... Ya te dije que me llamaras "Anko", oye ¿Que vas a hacer el sábado en la tarde? _

\- No tengo nada planeado, ¿Por? _

\- Van a volver a poner "Ana & Bruno" en cartelera y quiero ir~ pero a nadie le interesa una película animada y extranjera... Pero escuche que esta muy buena y quiero verla _

\- ¡Yo también la quiero ver! Hice planes con Kakashi para verla el Domingo... _

\- Ow... Entonces el sábado que la vea te mandare todos los Spoiles que pueda _

Retira lo dicho, Mitarashi no es masoquista ¡Es una sádica!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es injusto! _

\- Jajajaja estoy jugando... Con lo que digo ahora, lo de darte Spoilers es verdad Jajajaja _

\- ¡Anko! _

\- Esta bien, no lo haré. Solo porque me llamaste por mi nombre <3 pero me debes una tarde de amigos ¡Eh! _

\- Hablando de eso, mi familia hará una fiesta de Navidad en diciembre, me dejaron invitar a cinco amigos y sus familiares directos ¿Te gustaría venir? _

\- ¿Encerio? _

\- Claro, eres mi amiga ¿No? _

\- ¡Si voy! No le he preguntado a mis padres ¡Pero estoy segura que dirán que si! ¡Que emoción! Usaré mi traje de duende~ _

\- ¿Segura? Mi familia suele ser un tanto... Formal en las reuniones, así que la fiesta seguramente será así _

Un leve sonrojo se nota en las mejillas de Anko.

\- Gracias por la advertencia, ahora eres mi héroe _ Anko le dedica una gran sonrisa a Obito.

Obito se la devuelve y hablan un poco más sobre la fiesta y de cuando le dará su invitación en físico antes de que suene la segunda Campana y el maestro entra al aula.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Llegó el Domingo, el plan era éste: Ir por Kakashi, después entrar al cine y comprar las entradas. Al terminar las películas irían a casa de Obito un rato y después llevarían a Kakashi de regreso a su casa.

Kakashi expresó que no era necesario ya que su casa estaba cerca del cine pero su abuelo insistió por alguna razón que Obito optó por ignorar en el momento.

¿Lo más raro? Su abuelo ni siquiera fue al cine... Ya se daba una idea del porqué su abuelo quería que Kakashi fuera un rato en la tarde a la Casa... Pero bueno, eso ya será asunto del Obito del futuro, el Obito del presente va a disfrutar de la salida.

\- Aquí están sus entradas _ Kagami se las entrego _ Y algo de efectivo para las golosinas. Traten de no mezclar muchos sabores o terminarán con dolor de pansa. A nosotros nos falta media hora para nuestra función. Cuando salgan nos esperan aquí, si se van a pasear o algo me mandan mensaje ¿Entendido? _

\- Si, no te preocupes Tío Kagami _ Obito le resto importancia.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Podemos comprar palomitas con chocolate? _

\- ¡Yo quiero palomitas picantes con Takis! _

\- Itachi, tu no comes picante _

\- Pero me gustan los Takis _

Kakashi y Obito dejaron atrás a su familia y fueron a la dulceria a comprar un bote grande de palomitas divididas entre naturales y acarameladas, un par de Crepas (una salada y una dulce) y una soda para Kakashi y un Frappe para Obito.

\- Creo que eso es demasiado azúcar _

\- No tengo dieta establecida, además no vengo seguido al cine así que es pasable _

Kakashi rodó los ojos... Sabía que a Obito le encantaba lo dulce, pero no sabía que podía ser tan empalagoso su gusto... Hasta que vio el tipo de Frappe que pidió...

\- ¿Frappe de Chocoretas? El cine está frío, te vas a congelar _

\- Por eso traje suéter, además el Frappe de Chocoretas solo lo venden en Cinepolis ¡Tengo que aprovechar! _

Obito era raro... Pero Kakashi era un mas raro por gustar de Obito... Kakashi lo acepto rápido y ayudo a Obito a cargar las cosas, después de todo ambos eran un par de raros...

La película fluyó rápido, Kakashi admite no estar emocionado por ver la película (lo que lo tenía emocionado era verla con Obito) pero posiblemente la vería de nuevo, si Obito va claro está.

Obito por otro lado, le encantó la película: Estaba a la par de los demás niños en el cine, en las escenas donde los niños reían Obito también lo hacía, cuando se asustaba Obito igual... Sus reacciones estaban sincronizadas con los demás niños.

Eso fue algo nuevo que no conocía de Obito, a veces podía ser muy infantil en un sentido de inocencia. Lo cual era adorable y divertido de ver... También algo vergonzoso pero eso era lo de menos.

Incluso en esos momentos que están saliendo de la sala con un Obito llorando a mares sin soltar sus palomitas ni el Frappe a medio beber que sólo le provocó más frío... No lo cambiaría por nada.

\- Ana... Ana, ella... Y su mamá... Y... Y Daniel... Al final Daniel... Los Papás de Ana... ¡Waa! _

Kakashi trato de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo... ¿Como alguien puede llorar tanto por una película?

Lo mejor será distraerlo con algo más.

\- Tu tío aun no sale del Cine, ¿Y si vamos a ver las tiendas al rededor? Vi una de antigüedades Egipcias que se veía interesante _

\- Sniff... Bueno... Pero primero iré al baño. Cuidame esto sniff... _ Le dio a Kakashi el bote con las palomitas que quedaron y su Frappe a medio tomar.

Kakashi hizo circo, maroma y teatro para sujetarlos mientras cargaba su propio refresco ¿Como los estaba sujetando antes Obito si tenía hasta el bastón en mano?

Cuando Obito se perdió de su vista dentro del sanitario su mente se puso a trabajar a gran velocidad, podía comprar un par de cosas en la tienda de Antigüedades, quizas incienso ¿Su abuelo suele poner incienso aromático? Le preguntara cuando regrese.

\- Disculpa, ¿Tú y tu amigo también van saliendo del cine? _

Un par de chicas se le acercaron, por sus olores era obvio que eran una Omega y una Beta.

\- ¿Porqué? _

\- Es que nosotros igual, planeamos ir un rato al parque para tomar aire cálido ¿Quieren acompañarnos? _

\- No creo, ya tenemos planes. Pero apreciamos la oferta _

La chica se vio desconcertada un segundo antes de volver a sonreír.

\- ¿Eres Alpha, verdad? ¡Yo soy Omega! Y mi amiga es Beta, tu amigo es Obito Uchiha: un Beta ¿Correcto? _

Eso llamo su atención, la chica no parecía conocer su nombre pero fácilmente ubicaba a Obito.

\- Es que es muy curioso como casualmente estamos en par aquí... ¿Quizás sea el destino? _

\- No lo creo, ahora ¿Puedes retirarte? Comienzas a incomodarme _

\- ¿Eh? N-no fue mi intención... Yo... Nos vemos, vámonos _ Se apresuró a alejarse con su amiga Beta.

Kakashi alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre "Alpha no convencional" o algo así, la verdad no le interesaba.

Esas chicas... Su objetivo no era Obito, era su apellido... Ya sabia que la familia Uchiha estaba bien acomodada en la sociedad... ¿Pero cuantas veces las personas se le acercaron solo por conveniencia? Sus puños se apretaron.

Obito salió del baño y Kakashi hizo lo posible por relajarse, fueron a la tienda de antigüedades.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
\- Le gusta el incienso, suele poner de lavanda. La lavanda es relajante y según lagunas culturas ayuda a la protección y purificación del hogar _

\- Eso es interesante, creo que comprare dos _

Los tomo del estante y los puso en la canastilla, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Cuando Obito regresó del baño Kakashi estaba algo serio. Cuando entraron al lugar su seriedad sólo aumentó... Obito quería preguntar pero no quería que su salida se viera opacada así que optó por buscar temas de interés que lo distrajeran.

\- ¿Sabias que las piedras y gemas tienen significados? Algunas incluso son usadas en las limpias _

La mirada de Kakashi se posó en Obito unos segundos, la cara de Kakashi se iluminó y se apresuró a decir:

\- ¿Sabes hacer limpias? ¿Planeas hacerme un amarre? ¿Que necesitas? ¿Cabello? ¿Uñas? Dime y te lo facilitó, pero si me quieres hacer bebe agua de calzón asegúrate que no me de cuenta o terminaré por vomitarlo _

Obito agarro a golpes a Kakashi usando su bastón mientras un violento sonrojo cubría su cara, orejas y cuello ¡Ese Bakakashi

\- ¡En primera las limpias y los amarres son completamente diferentes! Y en segunda ¡¿Quién-?!... ¡¿Quién quisiera darte "eso" de beber?! _

\- Jajajajaja estaba bromeando _

Un joven, al parecer un empleado, se acercó a la escandalosa pareja protagonista.

\- Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir pero para recordarles que si llegan a romper algo tendrán que pagarlo _

Kakashi y Obito se disculparon avergonzados y siguieron con su recorrido.

\- Gracias por venir. En verdad me estoy divirtiendo, a pesar de que seas un Bakakashi _

\- Gracias por invitarme. En verdad me estoy divirtiendo, a pesar de que seas un Bobito _

Pagaron sus compras y al salir se encontraron con Kagami y los niños.

Fueron a la casa Uchiha, Kagami llegó directo al baño ya que durante la película tiro accidentalmente su refresco en sus pantalones. Aunque según Shisui e Itachi el lo derramó cuando se quedó dormido a la mitad d ella película.

Kakashi le dio el incienso a Madara agradeciéndole como un simple regalo. Madara se vio algo sorprendido y agradeció el gesto.

Minutos después Madara le pidió a Obito que le ayudara a cuidar de Sasuke mientras Kakashi y los niños le ayudaban con algo... Kakashi se paso la tarde en la escalera dayudando a limpiar las ventanas altas.

\- " _Yo solo venia a ver a Obito... Pero bueno, puntos son puntos..._ " _ Piensa Kakashi resignado.

Poco después Mikoto entró al Salón seguida de Fugaku, ambos traían cajas de cartón vacías, Itachi y Shisui se apresuraron a tomarlas para llenarlas de cosas y terminar pronto de vaciar la bodega improvisada que habían hecho del viejo salón.

Mikoto y Fugaku compartieron una mirada extrañada, habían acordado que ellos dos solos iban a vaciar el salón para que los niños no revolvieran las cosas ni quisieran guardar algo para ellos.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver al amigo de Obito limpiando los vidrios...

\- Padre... ¿No íbamos a contratar personal para que limpiará el lugar después de sacar las cosas? _

\- Lo haremos, pero el muchacho se ofreció. Sería descortés rechazar su ofrecimiento _

\- ... _

Mikoto prefirió ignorar eso y preguntó por Sasuke, al parecer Obito lo estaba cuidando en la sala de estar para que no estuviera cerca del polvo.

Lo mejor era pedir comida para llevar, no tenía ganas de cocinar y todos estarían cansados para cuando terminarán de vaciar el salón.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Mientras tanto en la sala de estar Obito esperaba cuidando a Sasuke... Kakashi ya había tardado en regresar.

Su Abuelo Madara les dijo que necesitaba hacer algo importante y que necesitaba algo de ayuda así que se llevó a Kakashi y no han regresado... Tampoco sus primos... Estaba pensando seriamente en maniobrar con el bastón y el bebé para ir a buscarlos.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese Madara... ¡Aguanta Kakashi! Ya veras que valdrá la pena 😂
> 
> ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Si! ¡Dos días seguidos! Estamos en Diciembre, mi mes favorito del año <3 quería hacer especiales de Navidad pero luego no los termino a tiempo por actualizar mis otros proyectos, pero en una de esas saco algún One-shot 🎉
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos estamos leyendo. Que tengan una bella noche / día / tarde~ y nos estamos leyendo <3


	11. Capítulo 10

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Hoy a sido un día lluvioso, le gusta la lluvia... Pero no el calor. Y hoy casualmente esta bochornoso y lluvioso. Por suerte hoy fue así y no ayer que salió con Kakashi.

Sonríe ante el recuerdo, deberían salir mas seguido pero no solo al cine. Hoy otros lugares a donde pueden ir, tan pronto le diga adiós al Bastón podrán hacer más cosas ¡Como ir a los festivales! Hace mucho que no va a ningún festival.

Entró al salón de clases con energía renovada, si el solo imaginar los escenarios lo ponía de buen humor no podía evitar emocionarse por la idea de que se concretarán.

Ni siquiera el escándalo y quejas de sus compañeros por el clima que inundaban el salón podía bajar su ánimo.

\- ¡Obito! ¡Hola! ¡¿Como te fue en su cita con Kakashi?! _

El silencio reino y sus compañeros de clase fijaron su vista en él... Algunos con caras de sorpresa, otros con cara de desconcierto (como no sabiendo que deberían encontrar llamativo) y algunos con otros con cara de emoción.

Y su energía recién renovada fue dranada...

**~~~~~~~**

  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que tal? ¿Se besaron? _

\- ¡¿Porqué-?!... ¿ _Porque haríamos eso_?... Además tu sabes que fuimos a ver una película familiar... _

\- Hay cada cosa en el cine que no me sorprendería _

Las voces de sus compañeros de clase poco a poco se volvieron a escuchar, más aún se sentía vigilado. Todo gracias a la declaración abierta que hizo Anko.

\- ¿Cómo qué porque? ¿Que no era una cita? _

\- ¿Importa? _

\- ¡Si! ¡Si importa! ¡¿No me digas que tuvieron su primer cita y no te diste cuenta?! Jajajajaja ¡Ese Kakashi es genial! _

\- ... _

\- ¿? _

\- ... _

\- ¿El te invito, no? _

\- ...yo fui quien lo invitó _

La risa se Anko se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada la cual volvió a traer el silencio al salón, más esta vez no lo noto Obito.

\- ¡¿Eso contó como cita?! _ Preguntó ligeramente alterado Obito _ ¡No hubo flores, reservaciones ni permiso de nuestros padres! ¡No puede contar como cita! _

La risa de Anko amortiguo.

\- ¿En qué siglo te criaron? Y aún así ¿Qué con eso? Porque hasta donde yo se ni tu ni Kakashi son del tipo romántico como para hacer algo así _ Tiene un buen punto... _ Haber, ¿Se dividieron la cuenta o quien pago todo? _

\- Fue mi tío Kagami _

\- Eh... Indirectamente fuiste tu, ¿Hubo regalos de por medio? ¿Le diste o te dio algo? Ya sabes, como regalo por la cita _

\- No, nad-... _ Un recuerdo fugaz sella los labios de Obito.

\- ¿Que fue? ¿Que le diste picaron? _

\- No creo que cuente... Después de la película fuimos a una tienda de antigüedades y compró incienso... Le dio una caja a mi Abuelo y otra me la dio a mi cuando lo dejamos en su casa _

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo fuiste a dejar a su casa?! ¿No me digas que también lo fuiste a recoger?! _

El tierno Ham-obito comenzó a correr en su rueda y Obito ató cabos:

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qu-?! ¡¿Cu-?! ¡¡AH!! _ Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa del banco.

\- Increíble... Te lo llevas a una cita y no te diste cuenta... Lo más increíble es que el Alpha te dejó llevar las riendas ¡Eso es tan bello! ¡Ir en contra de la sociedad por ti! ¡Quiero que un Alpha se enamore así de mi! _

Obito seguía con la cara pegada a la madera... Tuvo su primer cita ¡Su primer cita! Y Kakashi lo debió haber sentido así también, si se pone en el lugar de Kakashi es obvio que fue eso... Una cita... Y no la pudo disfrutar...

No, eso es mentira. Si la disfruto ¡Fue la mejor salida que ha tenido en años! La sintió divertida, sorpresiva y emocionante... al menos hasta que su Abuelo hizo de Kakashi la sirvienta de la casa... Por suerte él y su Tía Mikoto intervinieron.

Ahora al menos sabía del porqué la actitud de su Abuelo hacía Kakashi, más tarde le pediría consejos a su tía Mikoto.

Todo eso paso antes de que llegara el maestro, todo mientras sus compañeros habían dejado sus respectivas actividades para disfrutar del espectáculo que se había montado.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Kakashi se encontraba estudiando durante su "hora libre", pues hoy el maestro encargado de la asignatura de Literatura se había reportado enfermo y el maestro sustituto ya se encontraba ocupado sustituyendo a otro profesor por lo que durante los 50mints que duraba esa clase se la pasarían en Autoestudio por órdenes del Director. 

Kakashi como buen y dedicado estudiante que es hizo exactamente eso: Estudiar, estudiaba mientras escuchaba su lista de reproducción favorita.

Cómo es normal en algunas instituciones educativas japonesas: Había música hambiental la cual se ponía bajo ciertas circunstancias y era música seleccionada y aprobada por el comité educativo. 

La cual es: Aburrida... La única pasable es la que ponían en el comedor cuando estaba en primaria. 

No lo malinterpreten, era música saludable y la mayoría era clásica... Pero eran las mismas 65 canciones que ha estado escuchando desde secundaria... No estaría mal que pusieran algo nuevo de vez en cuando para variar. 

Por suerte tiene sus pequeños audífonos inalambricos que pasaban desapercibidos, los cuales se supone que están prohibidos durante la hora de Autoestudio al igual que el móvil pero mientras no lo encuentren no hay problema. 

Gai por otro lado optó por aprovechar ese tiempo para terminar la tarea de la última asignatura, ayer olvidó hacerla y estuvo a punto de sacrificar la hora de almuerzo para comer en el salón mientras la terminaba pero gracias a este golpe de suerte no será así. 

Y de vez en cuando revisaba su celular claro, Gai era inteligente pero su atención no era muy buena así que necesitaba distraerse de ratos para que su cerebro descansará. 

Revisando el Chat grupal sin el maestro encontró algo interesante, muy interesante que le hizo sentir traición. 

\- ¡Creí que éramos mejores amigos! ¡¿Y AÚN ASÍ NO ME DIJISTE QUE YA ERAN OFICIAL?! _

\- ... _

\- ¿Kakashi? _ El mencionado lo escucho y con cuidado retiro uno de sus audífonos inalambricos:

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? _

Gai tomó una larga respiración, prioridades Gai, prioridades... 

\- ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que tu y Obito ya eran oficiales?! _

\- ¿Porque no lo somos? _

\- ¡Pero fueron a una cita! ¡Eso hacen los novios! _

Kakashi retiro su otro audífono y con tono serio preguntó:

\- ¿Como sabes eso? _

Sin decir nada Gai le mostró su teléfono, en el chat grupal estaban hablando de él. 

Kakashi sacó su teléfono y lo reviso pero no tenía ninguna notificación de esas... Entonces recordó que cuando lo agregaron a ese grupo él se salió por ser una fábrica de Spam sin sentido. 

Pero eso no decía como se habían enterado, los únicos que sabían eran él, Obito y su familia... Eso quiere decir que Obito presumió su cita... 

Un sentimiento burbujeante surgió de su pecho, Obito realmente debió disfrutar de su salida. 

Ahora más que antes se alegraba de no haberle mencionado sobre las dos chicas de ayer. Si lo pensó pero no quería que su primer cita con Obito se viera opacada. 

Ya lo decidió, comenzarán a pasar más tiempo en la Casa Uchiha ¡Incluso más tiempo que antes! No importa que le lanzará Madara lo recibiría con la frente en alto. 

No será fácil, por algo las mejores cosas nunca lo son. Ahora más que nunca tiene que esforzarse en ganarse al Abuelo Uchiha, ya quiere cortejar a su Obito y que todos sepan que es suyo. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 10**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aww! ¡Cositas!~ Me encanta como se va desarrollando su relación~ <3
> 
> Ayer tuve tiempo imprevisto libre y aproveche para avanzar en dos de mis historias (incluyendo está), le faltaban unos detalles por eso no la publique ayer. 
> 
> Ya la revise pero si encuentro faltas de ortografía después entonces lo editare. De antemano disculpen las molestias >//<
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~ que tengan un bello día / tarde / noche <3


	12. Capítulo 11

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Era un noche fresca, faltaba todavía para que entrará el otoño y el clima ya estaba comenzando a cambiar...

Normalmente se la pasaba dentro con este clima pero en estos momentos lo que necesitaba era aire fresco así que salió y fue a sentarse a la fuente que se encuentra entre la parte trasera de la Casa Principal (Donde vivían Madara y Obito) y el viejo Salón.

Una de las grandes ventajas de vivir a las afueras de la ciudad es ésta: Poder apreciar el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas desde tu propio jardín sin las molestas y contaminantes luces y olores de la ciudad.

Hace solo unas horas Obito le pidió permiso para estar el Viertes todo el día en el estadio de la Escuela para ver el Torneo Interno de Artes Marciales.

En el pasado Obito nunca participó en ninguno ya que se la pasaba en diferentes Clubs e incluso en algunos talleres más intelectuales pero no duraba mucho antes de cambiarse alegando que "estaba probando cuál se ajustaba mejor a sus gustos" lo cual era claramente una escusa.

Y debido al poco tiempo que duraba en los clubes no tenía la antigüedad ni la preparación adecuada para participar con uno y rara vez asistía a esos torneos como espectador ya que eran todo el día y él disfrutaba más de practicarlos que de verlos.

Conocía al niño desde que nació, Obviamente quería estar en todo a la vez y como no podía se la pasaba cambiando cada cuatrimestre. Lo cual es una acción reprobable para cualquier Uchiha.

Los Uchiha no dudaban, sabían lo que querían y lo hacían perfectamente con la frente en alto y el Orgullo bien puesto.

Todos los Uchihas y las parejas que elegían habían sido así... Hasta que el mismo Madara rompió la tradición casándose con alguien tan fuera del molde...

Y tal parece que Obito hará lo mismo a pesar de que él mismo no es como sus ancestros... Solo de imaginar lo que pensaría su propio padre (el de Madara) siente escalofríos.

\- Suegro ¿No tiene frío? _ Mikoto se aserco desde un costado del salón.

Por la hora lo más seguro es que venga de su casa la cual está a algunos metros detrás del Salón.

\- ¿Frío? Sí el clima es agradable, a decir verdad siempre he sido alguien que disfruta del frío... O así era hasta que comencé con esta cosa... _ Se queja sobandose la rodilla.

En su juventud el Abuelo Madara fue alguien muy activo que practicaba deporte pero conforme creció su cuerpo le empezó a jugar malas pasadas... Hoy en día no puede ni dormirse de lado porque amanece con dolor de cuello.

\- ...así que no te preocupes por mi, solo estaré aquí un rato más antes de entrar _

\- ¿Necesita despejar su mente? _

\- Tal vez _

\- ¿Obito ya habló con usted, verdad? _

\- Tal vez _

\- No me refiero a lo del Viernes _

\- Lo sé _

Mikoto miro divertida a Madara, cuando Fugaku la trajo a presentarlos no tenían la tecnología de hoy en día y uno nunca anda cargando con álbumes familiares en las primeras citas así que le dio una descripción detallada sobre su familia.

Mikoto se aserco y se sento también en la fuente pero a un par de metros de Madara.

\- ¿Recuerda cuando Fugaku me trajo aquí la primera vez? _

\- Pff como olvidarlo, Has... Él me lo recordó por meses... Mira que confundirme como el Omega de la relación _

Lo que en el pasado fue vergonzoso hoy en día era una buena anécdota que divertía a la familia cada que se mencionaba.

\- En mi defensa Fugaku debió ser más detallado al describirlos _

\- Éramos polos opuestos en todo el sentido de la palabra _

\- ¡Es lo que le dije a Fugaku! Después entendí que no fue a propósito, puede que Fugaku tenga una memoria fotográfica y un alto CI pero cuando se trata de descripciones no es bueno ni dando direcciones _ Dijo manteniendo una cariñosa sonrisa, Mikoto en verdad ama a su esposo.

Madara iba a decir algo pero optó por decir otra cosa y con total seriedad dijo:

\- No es culpa suya, es mi primogénito. Con él me estrene como padre... Como era de esperarse lo deje caer un par de veces en el proceso _

Ante la risita de Mikoto: Madara volteo hacia la Casa principal, segundos después Mikoto le hizo segunda y trató en vano de ocultar su risita al encontrarse con la mirada seria de Fugaku.

\- Ya sabias que estaba aquí _ Afirmó Fugaku.

\- Nada mal, tu Omega no pudo detectarte eso es impresionante. Más te faltan 100 años para poder esconder tu presencia de este Alpha _

Fugaku ignoro las palabras de su padre y dijo:

\- Ya es tarde, esta haciendo frío y tu no eres tan joven como antes. Ve a dentro a calentarte _ Su mirada se fijo en Mikoto que llevaba ropa ligera y caminó hacia ella mientras se quitaba el saco _ Y tú igual, diste a luz hace poco menos de un mes. El frío no te va a hacer ningún bien, si quieres salir a pasear al menos abrigate correctamente _ Terminó de hablar poniéndole su saco en los hombros de su esposa.

Mikoto resoplo divertida y se puso de pie.

\- Ya lo se, se me olvido. Ahorita que entre me preparo algo caliente... A menos que me quieras acompañar a caminar un rato. Sasuke esta dormido e Itachi esta terminando un proyecto escolar en la misma habitación _

Fugaku se quedó pensando un segundo antes de desviar la mirada y con un ligero sonrojo dijo:

\- Primero abrigate bien sino no iremos a ningún lado _

Mikoto sonrió complacida, desde que dio a luz no habían tenido tiempo a solas. Con una sonrisa se encaminó a casa para cambiarse despidiéndose de su suegro.

Fugaku y su padre se miraron fijamente antes de que Madara negara con la cabeza para consternación de Fugaku.

\- Solo caminaremos al rededor de la villa. Soy un hombre decente y Mikoto una dama, jamas la llevaría a novear a un lugar tierroso y lleno de bichos _

\- Yo no he dicho nada _

Eso solo hizo sentir más avergonzado a Fugaku...

Por otro lado estaban ambos solos, un buen momento para hablar con su padre sobre algo que le ha estado rondando por la cabeza.

\- Oye, quería hablar contigo. Obito ya esta creciendo... _

\- ¿Mikoto te contó? _

\- ¿Obito ya habló conmigo? _

Y la mente despejada que había conseguido de nuevo se vio opacada ¡¿Que le pasa a su familia?!

Tras notar el cambio de humor de su Padre estuvo tentado a esperar un mejor momento pero optó por mejor hacerlo de una vez.

\- Obito está creciendo, ahora no le importa pero ya no tarda en sentir curiosidad por sus padres... En especial ahora que está conviviendo más con amigos y sus familias _

Madara dio un pesado suspiro... Ya lo sabe, tiene que hablar con él. Se ha preparado mentalmente desde que Obito era un niño... Desde que casi lo pierde.

Ante el silencio de su padre, Fugaku continuó:

\- Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia como padre pero si la tengo como hijo, actualmente es un tema sin importancia para él así que es buen momento. Sino aprovechas y esperas a que empiece a tener curiosidad, a preguntar o a investigar y lo descubre por otra persona puede que se lo tome a mal _

\- También lo sé... Ya tarde mucho pero no es tan fácil... _ Expresó Madara.

\- Obito se sentirá traicionado sin duda, pero ya no es un niño... _

\- Apenas pude soportar la pérdida de Hashirama si pierdo a Obito... _

\- No lo harás, en el peor de los escenario se sentirá traicionado... Pero Obito ama a su familia, sino lo entiende en el momento lo entenderá después. Y repito: En el peor de los escenarios, ambos conocemos a Obito _

El tiempo pasó rápido, Obito crecía demasiado rápido...

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Desde la salida al cine con Kakashi el tiempo pasó volando y finalmente había llegado el Torneo Interno de Artes Marciales.

Hace tiempo que Obito no asistía a eventos escolares así que estaba emocionado, no sólo Gai iba a participar; también Anko.

Recordaba que Anko estaba en el equipo de Karate en la primaria, ella le confirmó eso y que en Secundaria había estado en el equipo de Judo y ahora para la Prepa cambió a Taijutsu: "¡ _Quiero aprender mas y más técnicas de combate para defenderme y avergonzar a mis rivales_!" esas fueron las palabras que uso cuando le contó.

Así que ahora esperaba en las gradas de la cancha a que llegara alguien más. Su tío Kagami lo trajo de camino al trabajo así que terminó llegando un poco muy temprano.

La mayor ventaja: Podía sentarse en la segunda o tercer grada. Tenía la opción de la grada reservada la cual siempre tenía espacio disponible pero quería sentarse con sus amigos.

¿La mayor desventaja? Había llegado casi medio hora antes de la hora acordada para todos alcanzar buenos lugares... Le espera una larga...espera...

O eso creía porque sintió una extraña perturbación y se apresuró a buscar con la mirada a su alrededor del lugar hasta que noto las miradas de los organizadores y las de un par de espectadores que ya habían llegado centradas en la entrada.

Dejando su mochila en el lugar (para apartarlo) y tomando su bastón se apresuró con cuidado a bajar para ver que era.

\- ¿Es eso siquiera posible? _ Obito alcanzó a escuchar a un desconocido que grababa mientras se asercaba al chisme.

\- No se si eso es suerte, mala suerte o solo raro... _ Escucho a otra persona y comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que era.

Cuando finalmente llegó y cuando vio que no se sorprendió de haber adivinado.

Kakashi y Gai ya habían llegado y estaban peleando enredados en una de las entradas giratorias (Las que son de tubos, como las de las estaciones), al parecer ambos querían entrar al mismo tiempo.

Sin entender la situación se aserco al joven de la entrada y le preguntó:

\- Disculpen, ¿Que pasó? ¿Están atorados? _

El joven, sin apartar la mirada ni quitar su expresión divertida contestó:

\- No estoy seguro, la maquina no está dañana. Cuando ese par llegó se quedaron viendo como un minuto antes de correr a la entrada... Creo que querían ver quién entraba primero pero teniendo cuatro puntos de acceso seguidos y sin fila se fueron a meter por el mismo... Sigo sin entender como se pudieron meter si esas cosas están diseñadas para que pase solo una persona a la vez _

Obito puso una cara entre divertida y preocupada... Ojala no terminen realmente atorados ahí o peor: Lastimados, sino Gai podría terminar por perderse el Torneo.

Como si de una prediccion se tratase ambos terminaron por perder el equilibrio girando entre los tubos y aterrizando bruscamente contra el suelo...

**~~~~~~~**

  
El torneo comenzó y Obito grabó con su móvil la descripción de los hechos a través del programa de Radio de la escuela: el Club de Periodismo contaba con radio por Internet lo cual fue muy útil para saber como iban las cosas. Después de todo estaban en el Hospital: Kakashi se había fracturado un hueso del brazo.

No estaba poniendo mucha atención por eso se puso a grabar, pero así al menos sabrá como les está lleno a Gai y Anko. Por suerte cuando les contó lo ocurrido a Asuma y Kurenai se ofrecieron a quedarse en el Torneo, recuperar la mochila de Obito y apoyar a Gai y Anko en sus respectivos encuentros por él.

También le mando un msj a Anko explicándole el porqué no va a poder estar pero le aparece que ella no lo a visto. Lo mas seguro es que sea porque esta concentrada en el Torneo y lo termine viendo hasta que termine.

Gai salió casi ileso, solo obtuvo un par de moretones de lo contrario no hubiera podido participar.

Por otro lado: Después de sentir el claro y doloroso crujir Kakashi supo lo que era y tan pronto como vio a Obito le grito:

\- ¡ _Si tu familia pregunta dile que eran como 15! ¡Y ERAN MATONES!_ _

Eso calmo a Obito, si tenía humor para bromear entonces lo único dañado había sido su pobre brazo izquierdo.

Cuando el director llevó a Kakashi al Hospital Obito pidió ir con él y Kakashi también insistió y así ambos terminaron en el Hospital.

Ahora estaban en la habitación de un anestesiado Kakashi mientras el Director se encontraba en recepción esperando la llegada del señor Sakumo.

\- ¿Encerio no te sientes desorientado, confundido o con la mente confusa como en los videos de Internet? _

\- No... Siento dormido el brazo, digo ahí esta: lo estoy viendo y muevo los dedos pero no lo siento... pero los muevo y no los siento... ¡Si se mueven! ¿O son los tuyos? _

\- " _¿Cómo pueden ser los míos si están tu brazo?_ " _ Pensó Obito divertido.

Muy bien... Quizás si le afecto algo la anestesia.

\- Que envidia... Yo no recuerdo pero mis Tios dicen que cuando recuperaba la conciencia me la pasaba peleando con la enfermera para que me trajera Dangos* _

\- Que casualidad... Justo ahora se me antojan unos Dangos _

Kakashi rio cansado, puede que la anestesia no lo apendejara pero si lo atonto al parecer.

\- En ese caso cuando te den de alta te comprare muchos Dangos ¡Todos los que quieras! _

\- Sii ¡Tengo mucha suerte! _

\- ¿De qué no pasará a mayores? _

\- De tenerte como mi pareja _

Obito guardo silencio unos segundos antes de contestar con una gran sonrisa:

\- ¡Y yo de tenerte como la mía! _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 11**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =+=+=Aclaraciones=+=+=
> 
> (*) Esta es una adaptación de una anécdota mía, verán: Cuando estaba en primaria me operaron por las Anginas, mis anginas tenien defecto y siempre estaban inflamadas limitando la movilidad de mi lengua y haciendo hablar mocho. También por el tamaño que llegaban a tener mi garganta se cerraba haciendo que tuviera dificultad para respirar en ocasiones así que me las quitaron. Dice mi mamá que cuando desperté de la anestesia pedí Pizza (cosa que obvio uno no puede comer recién operado, menos en una operación así, y la enfermera por ser amable me dijo que "ya la habían pedido pero que la Pizzeria estaba muy lejos e iba a tardar" para que durante la espera se me olvidaba... Durante el resto de mi estancia cada que veía una enfermera le reclamaba y me peleaba con ella por mi pizza Jajajaja incluso hoy en día me acuerdo de lo que me contó mi mamá y me cago de risa/avergüenzo totalmente 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> ¡Aww! ¡Kakashi llamo a Obito su pareja frente a él! ¡Y Obito le corresponde! Cositas~
> 
> Típico: Te rompes el brazo y lo primero que haces es asegurar que tu reputación no quede manchada ante la familia de tu Amorsh 🤭
> 
> ¡Ya quedo el capítulo! Me está gustando como va quedando este Fanfic~ estaba releyendo "Camino Desvío" y me quedé con ganas de editarlo para hacerle correcciones en la Ortografía... Pero me di cuenta que párrafo que editó párrafo que pierde los comentarios, si siguen ahí los comentarios pero ya no están anexados al párrafo así que pote por dejarlo así como está. Igual no es mucho gracias a Dios pero si tengo lectores de esa historia aquí: Una disculpa por esos detalles >//<
> 
> Sin mas que decir ademas de: ¡Que tengan una bella tarde / noche / día~ nos estamos leyendo~
> 
> Posdata1: Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios y sus estrellas, me llenan de gozo <3 he estado sacando regalos de Navidad en forma de escritos para mis lectores: De momento va un One-Shot KiriBaku, el Epílogo de "Un Dobe para Navidad" que es SasuNaru y el de KakaObi será un capítulo de este Fanfic, pensé en un One-Shot pero no me llega inspiración y no me gusta forzar las ideas. Igual tengo un par de One-Shot's mas en mente pero aún no los he desarrollado bien, si están listos antes de la fecha los publicaré y se los haré saber <3
> 
> Posdata2: La Posdata1 quedó muy larga...


	13. Capítulo 12

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Kakashi despertó en su cuarto sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, al tratar de levantarse un fuerte dolor lo hizo desistir de la idea notando su brazo enyesado sobre su caja torácica.

Los recuerdos le inundan. Se encontró con Gai justo cuando iba a entrar al estadio escolar... La mirada que comoartieron fue clara y sin pensar se apresuró a entrar.

Gai hizo lo mismo y terminaron enredados en la misma pasada... No recuerda como terminaron cayendo siendo él el primero en entrar.

" _Al menos gané_ " pensó sin vergüenza y sin Orgullo.

Intentó nuevamente enderezarse pero está vez con lentitud y cuidando notando una nota acompañada de un par de Dangos, una botella de agua y una pequeña pastilla sobre una servilleta en su mesita de noche.

" _Fui a llevar a Obito a su casa. Te toca una pastilla de Analgésicos a las 16hrs, si despiertas después de esa hora y aun no llegó a la casa entonces la tomas._

_Y no te esfuerces, trata de descansar._

_Atte: Papá_ " 

  
¿Fue a llevar a Obito? ¿Obito estuvo con él? ¿También en el hospital? ¡¿No cayó sobre él o si?! No, si fuera el caso el Señor Madara ya le hubiera roto el pescuezo...

Imágenes borrosas de él y Obito en el hospital llegan a su mente... Algo sobre Dangos, voltea a ver los Dangos sobre la mesa y su ánimo se eleva: Era la comida favorita de Obito a pesar de que no es comida.

Maniobro con algo de velocidad para tomarse rápido el medicamento provocando que se mareara... Tomó un profundo respiro para que pasara captando un extraño pero evidente olor que sus sentidos habían ignorado: Medicamentos.

Pero no era el clásico olor a vaporup, este era más fuerte y penetrante... Y eso que el mismo Vick ya es fuerte y penetrante. Este olor era más químico: Kakashi apestaba a medicamentos fuertes... ¿Quizás por eso no recuerda? Una fractura es muy dolorosa, seguramente lo sedaron para poder enyesarlo...

Una vez que se sintió mejor volvió a maniobrar, lento esta vez, y se bajó la mascarilla para tomar el medicamento. Seguido se dedico a comer lentamente sus Dangos saboreando cada bocado.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Obito fue recibido en la entrada por uno de sus tíos segundos el cual les dio entrada, Sakumo se presentó como el papá de Kakashi: El famoso Alpha joven que ha estado rondando sus jardines el último año. Casi inmediatamente lo invitaron a pasar a tomar el té.

Este se quedó con ganas de aceptar la invitación por la curiosidad que más había tras la barda que rodeaba todo el frente ¿Estarán también en la parte trasera? ¿O tendrán vista a la montaña? ¿El verlos jardín que vio era solo la entrada o el patio trasero era igual o aún más vistoso? Ante la corta pero asombrosa vista del jardín tras las puertas Sakumo quedó fascinado.

Pero Kakashi se había quedado solo en casa, si tuviera al menos un par de días con el lleso hubiera aceptado pero lo mejor era estar con él en lo que se acostumbra a maniobrar con un brazo.

Igual vendrían a la fiesta de Navidad y podría aprovechar para hechar un vistazo, antes dudaba de aceptar la invitación por la presencia abrumadora de los Alphas Uchiha pero ahora sin duda lo hara: Un tour por esos hermosos jardines sin duda vale la pena.

Poco después de que Sakumo se fue Obito entró y fue a su habitación. Hoy fue un día lleno de emociones, tomará un baño mientras reproduce la Grabación de la Radio escolar para saber cómo les fue a Anko y Gai.

Nisiquiera ha querido revisar su teléfono para que no le adelanten nada.

Hablando de teléfono, el grabar el programa de radio lo dejó casi sin batería. Mejor lo pondrá a cargar y buscará con que entrenerse mientras, así cuando ya se meta a bañarla tendrá carga y podrá reproducir la grabación sin interrupciones.

Ahora ¿En donde estaba? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Está en su mochila... La misma que quedó a cargo de Asuma y Kurenai...

Vio la hora, eran las 16:30hrs. A esa hora su abuelo normalmente sigue en su siesta de la tarde. Se levantó y camino hacia su cuarto, por suerte ambos usaban la misma marca de teléfonos.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
En su cuarto Madara veía un álbum de fotos relativamente nuevo. Fue el último álbum que se lleno con fotos de Hashirama. Hay fotos de incluso días antes de su muerte...

Cuando esas fotos fueron reveladas y anexadas al Álbum lo tomó y confino en su cuarto... Se encerró durante días odiando al causante de su muerte... Si Hashirama no hubiera sido necio el aún estaría aquí... Y esa persona no...

Lo que en su momento dijo con total seguridad y rencor hoy le causa náuseas...

La puerta de su cuarto se deslizo lentamente y la cabeza de Obito se mostró haciendo que Madara cerrarán de golpe el Álbum.

\- ¡Abuelo Madara! Perdón por no tocar... Creí que estaría dormido y no quería despertarlo... _

Ante sus palabras Madara se tranquilizó y dijo:

\- No podía dormir, ¿Necesitabas algo? _

\- Deje mi mochila en la escuela ¡Un amigo la recogió y me la dará después! Pero ahí estaba mi cargador, quería tomar prestado el suyo _

\- No recuerdo donde lo dejé, buscalo. Si lo encuentras tomalo _

Obito sonrió ante eso, entones su mirada se fijo en el Álbum y su curiosidad llamó.

\- ¿Estaba viendo fotos? ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Tengo fotos de bebé?! El otro día el papá de Kakashi me mostró fotos vergonzosas de él y me quedé con la duda de que si yo también tengo _

\- No me digas que quieres que se las muestre al espantapájaros... _

Obito se avergüenza ante la pregunta/afirmación de su abuelo.

\- ¡No! ¡Solo quiero saber!... Eran agradables de ver... En especial las fotos donde aparecía su mamá... Ella falleció cuando Kakashi era pequeño, aún así la recuerda y cada que él y su papá ven las fotos... Es como si ella no los hubiera dejado... _

El interior de Madara se estremece ante las palabras de Obito. Sin decir nada su mirada se fija una vez más en el álbum cerrado sobre su regazo.

Ante su silencio Obito tomó una decisión: era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Hay fotos mías?... ¿O historias de cuando era pequeño?... _

Cuando Fugaku dijo que este día llegaría no creyó que realmente fuera a ser tan pronto... Toda la preparación que había hecho desde hace años, en especial la última semana desde que habló con Fugaku desapareció...

No, el momento llegó. Sino habla ahora... siente que podría perder a Obito...

\- Obito, nunca he sido bueno contando historias... Pero ¿Te gustaría escuchar una sobre Hashirama? _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**  
**Fin den Capítulo 12**  
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**🎶🍻🎉🎶🍻🎉🎶🍻🎉**  
**¡Feliz Navidad & Prospero Año Nuevo!**  
**🎉🍻🎶🎉🍻🎶🎉🍻🎶**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización doble! No lo tenía planeado pero aquí está~ Lamento el suspenso, pero o le cortaba ahí o la cortaba a la mitad de la historia... 
> 
> Se que queda corto, pero la historia no lo es. El siguiente capítulo será algo largo.
> 
> No diré mas para no arruinar lo que se viene, si tienen teorías no digan para mayor suspenso~ el siguiente capitulo podría tardar un par de días pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena ❤️
> 
> Sin mas que decir de momento más que tengan una bella tarde / noche / día y nos estamos leyendo~


	14. Capítulo 13 + Extra

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
_Madara y Hashirama se conocieron de niños, fue amor a primera vista. Mientras que Hashirama expresaba abiertamente su sentir Madara se hacía el difícil._

_Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia Madara finalmente comenzó a abrirse a la posibilidad de que lo que sentía era realmente amor... Entonces Tobirama comenzó a meterse en medio._

_¿Porqué? Porque según Tobirama: "nadie se enamora tan rápido" y mantenía que Madara tenía intensiones ocultas y posiblemente turbias hacia su hermano. Y Madara era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que había estado enamorado de Hashirama desde niños._

_De todos sus hermanos Tobirama era el más cercano a Hashi y viceversa, eso hacia imposible para Madara ignorar su opinión a pesar de lo que dijera su pareja._

_No sólo era una cuestión de aceptación, sino también de orgullo. Se iba a ganar a su cuñado sin importar lo que costará. Ese idiota es capaz de influenciar a sus futuros suegros para que no lo acepten. Una vez logrado pediría permiso para cortejar oficialmente a Hashirama y que todos sepan que es SU pareja._

_Pará Madara lo difícil no fue ganarse a sus suegros, lo difícil era ganarse a su estúpido cuñado._

_Tuvieron que pasar casi diez años para que el Oxigenado intento de Alpha aceptará que Madara no era una opción de Alpha, era EL MEJOR Alpha que existía y como tal el ideal para Hashirama._

_Se casaron al rededor de los 25 años de edad. Pará entonces ya tenían mucha cosas planeadas: heredarán y vivirían en los Terrenos de la familia Uchiha, mantendrían los antiguos y Nostálgicos Jardines que se esparcian al rededor de la villa los cuales tenían árboles y decoraciones que contaban con más de doscientos años de antigüedad como la Fuente central: la parte favorita de Hashi sin duda, al estar en un punto despejado te permitía apreciar el bello cielo estrellado... Estas decoraciones habían viso hacerse las anécdotas de las generaciones pasadas y estaban listos para acompañar a los jóvenes cachorros y crear más historias para la prosperidad._

_Hashirama amaba los niños y quería tener hijos ¡Incluso había pensado en los nombres! No había elegido ninguno todavía... Porque no sabía cómo serían sus caritas, quería que sus nombres fueran perfectos y especiales para cada uno de ellos por eso solo había elegido los detalles, quería que fueran nombres que mostrarán la fortaleza de sus linajes, que reflejará el amor que siente hacia ellos... Y quizás uno, solo quizás a uno lo nombre en honor a uno de sus hermanos._

_Ya los podía ver: pequeñas versiones de él y de Madara corriendo por esos antiguos y bellos jardines._

_Más su sueño no se cumplirían pronto... Su luna de miel debió ser el momento para quedar en cinta ¡Fue un mes completo de privacidad! Pero no tuvieron éxito._

_Optaron por tomarlo con calma, quizás simplemente no era el tiempo para ser padres, así que se dedicaron a sus trabajos y al mantenimiento y cuidado del "Barrio Uchiha" porque "Terreno Uchiha" no le quedaba debido a tantas casas, cabañas y jardines que tenía a lo largo de su territorio... O eso es lo que decía Hashirama._

_Pasaron cuatro años de intentos hasta que finalmente lo logró... Y lo perdió a los cinco meses._

_Después de eso tardaron casi tres años en volver a intentarlo y era como si la cuenta se hubiera reiniciado... Hashirama no quedaba en cinta._

_Para entonces recurrieron a la medicina en busca de una razón y con ello una solución._

_Les hicieron estudios a ambos, quizás era cosa suya aunque Madara lo dudaba ya que sus celos y producción de hormonas parecían estar bien y lo mismo con Madara._

_Los estudios determinaron que ambos estaban en óptimas condiciones para reproducirse y no debería de haber ningún problema... Entonces ¿Porque no lo conseguían?_

_Al parecer simplemente no tenían suerte... Sin querer aceptar esa respuesta cambiaron de médicos y todos le dijeron lo mismo, algunos les recetaron ácido folico, vitaminas, cosas que deberían ayudar a la fertilidad pero nada parecía funcionar..._

_Trataron de adoptar pero cada que veían las fotos, sin importar la edad que tuvieran, se desmoronaban recordando a su primer hijo que no se logró..._

_Con el tiempo lo superaron y dejeran de intentarlo, más nunca volvieron a usar protección en un silencioso intento de ser padres... Tres años después, durante su revisión médica anual el Médico detectó anormalidades en su producción de hormonas y mandó a hacerle estudios los cuales arrojaron que tenía tres meses de embarazo, al parecer había sido preñado en su último celo._

_Debido a que habían tenido dificultades para concebir y tenían el antecedente de un aborto a mitad del embarazo se clasificó como embarazo de alto riesgo._

_Siguieron todas las indicaciones y fueron a todas sus citas, cuando finalmente llegó el día del parto el primogénito nació con perfecta salud para alivio de todos, en especial de Hashirama y Madara._

_"Fugaku" fue el nombre que eligieron para él, como era de esperarse querían más hijos así que siguieron con la técnica que mejor les funcionó: esperar a que el momento llegué._

_Pasaron cinco años antes de que Hashirama detectará algunos síntomas de embarazo que presento cuando esperaba a Fugaku. Sin perder tiempo fueron al hospital donde le hicieron estudios y efectivamente: Estaban esperando._

_Con 43 años tuvieron a su segundo Cachorro al cual llamaron Kagami. Y al igual que su hermano: Nació sin complicaciones ni contratiempos a pesar de haber sido un embarazo de alto riesgo._

_Querían tener más hijos pero ya no eran tan jóvenes y los riesgos eran aún más grandes que antes debido a sus edades, no podían seguir tentando a la suerte._

_El tiempo pasó y ahora Fugaku había ingresado a la Universidad y estudiaba Derecho mientras que Kagami había sido elegido para ser el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de su Preparatoria. También parecía que Fugaku sentaria cabeza pronto, o al menos eso les indico su olor cuando trajo a una bella joven a cenar hace no más de un mes._

_La chica era esporádica y un poco despistada, posiblemente por la edad pero aún así encantadora ¡La pobre confundió sus roles! Y después se disculpo de una manera tan torpe que parecía insulto, Hashirama quedó encantado con ella y se lo hizo saber a su hijo. Madara no opino y conociéndolo eso quiere decir que no tiene nada malo que decir._

_Ambos padres estaban felices y orgullosos por sus cachorros, las acciones de ellos mostraban el buen trabajo que habían y estaban haciendo._

_Entonces un día Hashirama tuvo una fuerte hemorragia, fue llevado al hospital donde los doctores intervinieron y encontraron la causa: casi sufre un aborto._ _Sino hubiera llegado a tiempo hubieran perdido al bebé que no sabían que esperaban._

_Madara sintió terror... Hace casi una década dejaron de usar protección debido a que ni Hashirama ya había dejado de tener celos y él había dejado de tener rutinas debido a sus edades... Pocos años después dejaron de usar protección ya que su "tiempo feliz en conjunto" era casi nulo y terminaban por perder el momento por buscar condones..._

_La posibilidad de un embarazo a esas alturas debieron ser nulas para ellos ¡Tenían más de 65 años!_ _Y aún así Hashi estaba en cinta..._

_Cuando les preguntaron sobre si seguir con él o priorizar a la mamá e interrumpir el embarazo: Madara estaba listo para darle prioridad a su Omega, pero Hashi no pensaba igual u pido que el producto fuera la prioridad._

_Eso los llevo a una fuerte_ _discusión._

_A lo largo de su vida jamás había peleado así con Hashirama, si habían tenido desacuerdos y habían dialogado... Pero ese día fue incomparable con cualquiera de ellos._

_Madara trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, el aborto es legal bajo ciertas circunstancias... Entre ellas el que ponga en riesgo la salud de la madre, el mismo médico les explicó no sólo mencionando los antecedentes médicos de Hashirama sino también sus edades porque hasta la edad del progenitor (el padre) podía afectar el desarrollo del feto y aún así Hashirama hizo oídos sordos._

_Sin más opción Madara "aceptó" la decisión de su Omega y comenzaron una vez más a estudiar y seguir las indicaciones médicas._

_Hashirama investigo y encontro que habían antecedentes de embarazos exitosos en mayores de hasta 70 años en Japón... Era una cantidad tan baja que podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano... Aun sabíendo eso Hashirama lo hizo en un intento de que Madara confiara_ _en su decisión._

_Madara sabía el gran riesgo que corrían y aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo terminó cediendo dejando de lado sus preocupaciones... NO porque estaba de acuerdo con el embarazo, sino porque no quería causar más estrés del que Hashirama ya tenía encima._

_El embarazo avanzó sin_ _contratiempo_ _gracias a Kami, y con ello el temor de Madara se vio reducido casi como si estuviera despareciendo. Tuvieron visitas de diferentes familiares, no todos los que fueron estaban de acuerdo con una decisión tan riesgosa pero aún así no los iban a dejar solos._

_Esa Navidad hicieron una gran fiesta, más grande y colorida que fiestas anteriores e invitaron a más gente que en otras. Ese día Kagami conoció a una bella e inteligente chica Beta hija del Inspector de policía de una Ciudad vecina. Kagami era más relajado que Fugaku pero también algo Asocial, así que el que se mantuviera al rededor de la Beta toda la noche sin duda llamó la atención de sus padres._

_Tobirama también llegó pero para las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, cuando terminaron decidió quedarse un tiempo en el Barrio Uchiha... Durante ese tiempo se la paso pegado a su hermano mayor, no se quería separar de él para nada._

_Finalmente llegó el temido mes de febrero, Hashirama había sido programado para el día 10 debido a que los médicos no querían que corriera el riesgo de que entrará en labor de parto._

_Ese día temprano Madara había vuelto a tener el malestar que creyó había desaparecido pero este era peor_ _, como si le quiciera advertir algo._

_Se mantuvo cerca de Hashirama todo el tiempo que pudo, no iba a poder estar en la cesaría debido a que era un Alpha y ante una escena así su instinto se podría salir de control._

_\- Madara... ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? _ Madara asintió _ ¿Y recuerdas como llamaba a Tobirama cuando estaba emocionado? __

_Ante el recuerdo de un pequeño Hashirama el corazón de Madara dio un vuelco._

_\- Cómo olvidarlo, el idiota se enojaba cada que le llamabas "tobi, tobi, tobi" __

_Hashirama Rio ante el recuerdo._

_\- No es que fuera idiota, solo era despistado __

_\- ¿Por eso contestaba "no me llamó obito"? __

_\- Jajajaja es que si dices Tobi muchas veces muy rápido pareciera que dices Obito... Me gusta Obito... Siempre quise llamar a uno de mis hijos en honor a mi hermano, pero mi Fugaku ni Kagami tienen cara de Obito... _ Hashi levanto ambas manos y comenzó a frotar su prominente vientre en silencio._

_Madara guardo silencio, no quería hablar... No habían hablado de nada sobre el futuro del producto porque él no quería hacerlo... El ya había tomado su decisión cuando "aceptó" la decisión de Hashi. No importa lo que diga si las cosas se complican elegirá a Hashirama no importa si este nunca lo perdona._

_Cuando llego la hora Madara fue a la sala de espera junto a sus dos hijos a esperar que todo saliera bien._

**~~~~~~~~**

  
_Ya había tomado su decisión, no importa qué elegiría a Hashirama sin pensar... Entonces... ¿Porque dijo que el bebé?_

_=+=+=+=+=+=+=_

  
_Hashirama había sido cremado hace un mes. Hace un mes nació el producto y Madara aún no lo ha visto._

_Lo ha escuchado llorar y aun así no se le ha acercado, su hermana que había vivido en otra ciudad recientemente regresó al Barrio Uchiha ¿Y para qué? Pará atender al producto._

_No había querido ni registrarlo, su hermana fue la que lo hizo y sin decirle. Porque si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiera dejado. Ese producto no debió nacer, Hashirama debería estar aquí no él... Y aún así cuando le preguntaron por su nombre el contestó Obito..._

_Pasaron los días y después las semanas, antes de darse cuenta ya habían sido meses... Meses sin Hashirama y el producto llorón lo comenzó a escuchar en diferentes partes de la Casa Principal, al parecer se escapaba de quien lo cuidara ya que le gustaba explorar._

_Al inicio lo evitaba como la peste, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero era inevitable el encontrarse lo de vez en cuando... Y cada que lo hacía su rencor crecía ya que le encontraba más y más parecido con Hashirama... Fugaku y Kagami heredaron mucho de él, mucho. Pero casi nada de Hashirama, con el producto fue al revés._

_Cada cosa que notaba le recordaba a Hashi y lo que debieron ser recuerdos felices se opacaban con el rencor._

_Cuando su hermana propuso irse a vivir de nuevo a su antigua casa en la otra ciudad pero llevándose al producto con ella él se negó rotundamente._

_Eso la enfureció, el ignoraba al pequeño. No lo quería y era capaz de decirlo abiertamente para consternación de sus otros hijos y familiares. Y aún así se negaba a que se lo llevarán..._

_Ni él sabía porque..._

_Su hermana optó pro quedarse un tiempo más para cuidar del bebé y ver si Madara cambiaba de opinión. Ella no quería que él pequeño creciera en un lugar donde era rechazado._

**_~~~~~~~_ **

  
_Pasaron casi dos años y su hermana no volvió a tocar el tema. Un día regresando de un mandado tuvo que volver a salir ya que olvidó su tarjeta en el supermercado, el producto se había dormido en el carro camino a casa y ella la lo había bajado. Así que lo dejo en la sala y le pidió a Madara que solo le hechara un vistazo en lo que regresaba. Como estaba dormido accedió._

_Además se supone que iba a permanecer dormido por almenos un par de horas más. O así fue por unos diez minutos antes de que se levantará pidiendo "popo"... Madara no tuvo más opción que llevarlo al baño._

_Le abrió la puerta y dejó al niño de casi tres años solo en el baño mientras esperaba afuera, entonces una vocesita lo llamo:_

_\- ¡Papalon hemano! (¡Pantalón hermano!) __

_Fastidiado Madara abre la puerta._

_\- Se llama "pantalón" y no soy tu hermano, no me llames así _ contesto malhumorado Madara agachandose a desabrochar el pequeño pantalón._

_\- la lía abola be lama aí (La tía abuela te llama así) __

_\- Ella puede, el producto no _ Sin decir más se levantó y salió emparejando la puerta tras de sí, sino se sabía limpiar que lo limpie su hermana cuando llegue._

_\- ¡Mi ome e obito! ¡Ebibelo! (¡Mi nombre es Obito! ¡Repitelo! ) __

_\- Ja, eso sí lo sabe decir bien _ Murmuró Madara ignorando la petición del menor._

_\- ¡no e cushe! (¡No te escuche!) __

_Madara guardo silencio, no iba a seguirle la corriente a un producto._

_El pequeño siguió insistiendo desde dentro del baño hasta que Madara perdió la paciencia y grito entre gruñidos:_

_\- ¡Obito! ¡Obito! ¡Obito! ¡Obito! ¡¿Feliz?! __

_Un silencio profundo hizo presencia y Madara se relajo, al fin paz._

_\- ¡Mi ome no e Tobi! __

_Los ojos de Madara se abrieron como platos... No es importante, no lo es... Es algo relacionado con Tobirama ¡No con Hashirama! ¡Y aun así!..._

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo regresó a la realidad, grito que el producto estaba en el baño y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto. No quería ver a nadie._

**_~~~~~~~_ **

  
_Pasaron quién sabe cuántos días antes de que Madara saliera por voluntad propia de su cuarto: necesitaba aire fresco ¿Y que mejor que la noche para salir sin toparse con alguien?_

_Fue a las escaleras y bajó a la puerta cuando un crujir llamó su atención: El producto estaba bajando las escaleras a pocos metros de él._

_\- ¿Que haces levantado a esta hora? __

_\- No buebo bomil (no puedo dormir) __

_\- Sabes dónde duerme mi hermana, ve a buscarla __

_\- ¿Va a ve la foles? ¿Buelo il? (¿Va a ver las flores? ¿Puedo ir?) __

_\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no soy niñera ¿Entendiste? __

_El pequeño pareció ignorar sus palabras y se apresuró a bajar, cuando llegó a su lado trato de tomar la mano de Madara pero este la apartó. El pequeño pareció ignorar esto y a cambio lo tomó del pantalón._

_Madara no le dije nada y solo lo dejó así._

_Abrió con cuidado la pierna y ambos salieron al patio, Obito soltó el pantalón de Madara y corrió rodeando la fuente sentándose en la parte que queda frente al gran salón. En el mismo lugar donde solía sentarse Hashirama._

_Los únicos los suficientemente familiarizados con Hashi para saber eso eran él y sus dos hijos, el producto se la pasaba con su hermana y ella dejó de vivir ahí antes de que Hashi se mudara con él._

_\- ¿Porque te sientas ahí? __

_\- Me gushba ai (Me gusta aquí) _ El pequeño levantó su carita mirando al cielo y luego abrió ambos brazos y sin apartar su carita del cielo dijo: _ ¡Esh cómo shi ebubela_ _volando, es divertido ¡Inténtalo Madara!_ __ La imagen de Obito en al fuente se vio cubierta por un recuerdo del pasado..._

_Fugaku y Kagami heredaron mucho de él... Y Obito de Hashirama..._

_\- ¡Mia babá! ¡Ebelas! (¡Mira papá! ¡Estrellas!) __

_\- ¿Qué? __

_\- ¡Ebelas babá! __

_Con un nudo en la garganta: Madara camino hasta sentarse al lado de Obito y con la mirada en el cielo le dijo:_

_\- No me llames así... "Abuelo" esta bien... __

**_=+=+=+=+=+=+=_ **

  
Madara terminó su relato. Agradeció que Obito no interrumpiera, si lo hubiera hecho no sabría que hacer.

Obito guardo silencio, no sabía que decir... Incluso cuando el "Tío que no conocía" resultó ser él no supo que decir y sólo siguió escuchando...

¿El abuelo Madara era su papá? ¿Entonces él Abuelo Hashirama era su mamá? ¿Sus tíos eran sus hermanos? ¡¿Sus primos sus sobrinos?!... Entonces, quiere decir que...

\- ¿Por mi culpa el Abuelo Hashirama esta muerto? _

Madara se lanzó a abrazar a Obito y libero feromonas protectoras y tranquilizantes. El escucharlo preguntar algo a sí, peor, con la voz hecha un hilo lo hizo sentir como un monstruo.

\- No ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Él te amaba y yo te amo! _ las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Madara, vaya Alpha que era _ Yo era tonto e ignorante, Hashirama en verdad te deseaba... Fue tanto su amor por ti que dio su vida para que tu pudieras vivir la tuya... Pero en lugar de verlo me centre en mi egoísmo e hipotencia... Te quise culpar de todo y no volver a verte y al mismo tiempo no quería que te alejaran de mi... _

Madara se separó ligeramente de Obito y mirándolo a los ojos continuó:

\- Entre más grande eras más te parecías a él pero también te parecías a mí. Heredaste mucho de él, más que tus hermanos pero también Heredaste mucho de mí... De los tres tu eres el que más tienes de ambos... Entre mas tiempo pasaba mas te quería y cuando eras pequeño y preguntabas por tus papás me quedaba mudo... Quería decirte quienes heramos pero fui tan malo contigo en el pasado... Eh incluso cuando eso cambió me era difícil escucharte decir "papá"... Me traía tan malos recuerdos que terminó siendo tabú... _

Obito tallo sus ojos con su camisa secando las lágrimas que poco a poco dejaban de escurrir, Madara al ver esto sacó de entre su ropa un pañuelo y retiro las manos de menor secando él sus lágrimas.

\- La mañana antes del accidente en el Oculista tuve un mal presentimiento, como lo que sentí la mañana antes de perder a Hashirama... Cuando supe lo que te había pasado, la muerte de Hashi me dolió mucho pero logró mantenerme de pie... Pero si te perdiera a ti también no se si podría hacerlo de nuevo... _

\- ¿Porque me lo dices ahora? _

\- Planeaba hacerlo cuando fueras mayor pero entonces comencé a pensar que era mucho tiempo, entonces saliste herido y... El pensar que te perdería sin que supieras que eras mi hijo me destrozaba por dentro... Cuando te recuperaste trate muchas veces pero no sabia como abarcar el tema... No quiero perderte ni que me odies... _ Ante la voz quebrada de Madara: Obito se lanzó a abrazarlo.

\- Eres mi Abuelo, no importa si resultó ser tu hijo o si fui adoptado... te amaré siempre _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 13**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~Extra~~~**

  
Cuando Sakumo regreso procuro hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería perturbar a su desvergonzado y herido hijo.

Fue directo a su oficina y se apresuró a conectar su teléfono a la Laptop, tenía que guardar los archivos de hoy, sacar copias y esconderlo. No podía permitir que su hijo los borrara por ninguna causa.

Cuando llegó al hospital resultó que su Nene estaba muy bien ¡Si estaba hasta coqueteando con el Uchiha! Por suerte él llamó al Señor Madara para explicarle como su hijo de fracturó cuando jugaba y Obito lo cuido en el Hospital.

Entre risas mal disimuladas le dijo que no había problema y que más tarde pasaba por él, por suerte cuando se ofreció a ser él quien llevara a Obito aceptó a la primera sino capaz y vería a Kakashi en "modo galán" con Obito.

Obito se lo estaba tomando muy bien, si hasta le seguía la corriente... Pero algo le decía que si Madara viera la escena no lo tomaría con la misma gracia que su nieto...

Hablando de eso ¿De dónde sacaría tan buenas líneas? No eran de mal gusto, al contrario pero también eran albur en todo su esplendor...

En el momento era gracioso porque estaba dopado pero en otras circunstancias... Lo mejor sería verificar su historial de Internet en la primer oportunidad.

Ahh... Crecen tan rápido, si aun recuerda cuando Kashi-Tan se ponía chipil y se negaba a comer sólo para que le dieran de comer en la boquita.

Tardó casi una hora en pasar los archivos, guardarlos en diferentes memorias y esconderlos pero sin duda valen la pena. Obito no grabó nada, cuando lo vuelva a ver le pedirá su correo para mandárselos ya que esta seguro que los querrá tener.

Una vez terminado recordó que su hijo debía tomarse su medicamento para el Dolor a las 16hrs y ya pasaban de las 18hrs ¿Si se lo habrá tomado? Lo mejor era ir a ver sino el dolor podría ser muy intenso.

Se apresuró a su habitación y con lentitud abrió la puerta, si seguía dormido y no tomó la pastilla el levantarlo bruscamente podría ser prejudicial para él.

Se alivio al ver a su hijo de espaldas sentado en su escritorio usando audífonos y con la botella de agua que había dejado hace rato casi vacía.

Lo mejor era jugarle una broma. Camino lentamente hacia su hijo notando que leía mientras oía música, su pecho se alzó en orgullo: Aún adolorido y gimoteando por el dolor su pequeño estudiaba su ¡¿Pornografia?! ¡¿Que rayos?!

Si, Kakashi aprovecho el estar solo y aburrido para volver a leer el libro: "Ninjas que se pierden en el camino de la vida" de la vieja colección "Icha Icha" que su padre escondía en el Ático.

En ese momento Kakashi sintió el verdadero terror...

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Extra**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trate de avanzar lo mas posible antes de dormir y termine por.. Terminarlo. Pero también cuando me di cuenta ya pasaban de las 02:00am, hay de mi x_x
> 
> Hay un par de cosas que no me convencen pero al mismo tiempo me gustaron mucho. Espero hayan disfrutando el Capítulo <3
> 
> Pensé en publicarlo en la mañana, pero técnicamente ya es de mañana (?) así que pues... Pues ya esta aquí pues xD
> 
> Y sobre el extra... Iba a estar anexado pero no quería que el momento emotivo entre Madara y Obito se viera interrumpido así que lo agregué como un extra para el final. 
> 
> Ahora sí: que tengan un hermoso día / tarde / noche y nos estamos leyendo~


	15. Capítulo 14

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

El resto del viernes estuvieron viendo los viejos álbumes familiares y en algunas fotos Madara se detenía para contarle pequeñas anécdotas de cuando las tomaron. 

Cuando llegaron a los álbumes más nuevos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mál, no habían muchas fotos de él cuando era bebé y las fotos de cuando era pequeño eran escasas. La mayoría de sus fotos eran de cuando estaba en Preescolar. 

Era común que las escuelas (en especial preescolar y primaria) contrataran fotógrafos y vendieran álbumes con fotos de los eventos a los padres, casi todas sus fotos eran de ese tipo. 

Le hubiera gustado tener más pero sin duda le hizo feliz el verlas y más él pasar tiempo de calidad con el Abuelo Madara... 

Puede que ahora sepa que en realidad es su padre pero no puede evitar referirse a él como abuelo y a

él parece no importarle así que no pensara en ello, al menos no por un buen tiempo. 

Pidió prestado algunos de esos álbumes, tenía ganas de compartir fotos y anécdotas con sus amigos. 

Así que sacó el móvil y llamó a sus dos mejores amigos: Anko le dijo que estaba libre y que iría mañana en la tarde y llevaría sus fotos de preescolar que (para sorpresa de Obito) tenía fotos de él que tomaron sus padres, al parecer a ellos les gustaba tomar fotos y como Obito iba en el mismo salón que ella terminó saliendo el varias fotos. 

Con Kakashi fue otra historia, para empezar quien contestó su teléfono fue su padre y le dijo que Kakashi estaba castigado y no podía usar Internet, teléfono ni salir con nadie por dos semanas... 

Cuando le preguntó Sakumo le dijo que le preguntara a Kakashi el lunes a ver si a él no le dice las mismas tonterías... Al parecer hizo algo que no debía y cuando fue descubierto se escuso posiblemente haciendose el gracioso como suele hacerlo... Y eso no le dio gracia a Sakumo, en consecuencia: terminó siendo castigado, al parecer el enojo de su padre no fue lo que estaba haciendo sino la actitud tan descarada que tuvo cuando lo encaró... Típico de Bakakashi. 

Obito le dio la razón al señor Hatake con el tono más serio que pudo sacar, poco después colgó deseando que llegará pronto el lunes y pedirle a Kakashi la anécdota completa. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Era pasadas las 15hrs del Domingo, Anko llegó cargando una vieja mochila llena de lo que parecían ser libros, Obito no tardó en darse cuenta que eran álbumes... Fácilmente unos 6 álbumes de fotos ¡Eran demasiadas! 

Anko se apresuró a sentarse en la entrada y a sacar uno de los álbumes mostrando el contenido al Uchiha, en varias fotos se podía apreciar a Obito en el fondo o incluso a un lado de Anko en algunas fotos. 

\- No recuerdo que estuviéramos juntos en preescolar, recuerdo primaria pero solo eso... Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca lo mencionaste _

\- Porque no preguntaste, el primer día de clases me preguntaste por la primaria ¡Si me hubieras preguntado o hubieras seguido hablando del tema hubiera mencionado el Preescolar! _ Anko adelantó algunas páginas hasta llegar a una donde se veían a un par de pequeños Kakashi y Obito en una competencia de obstáculos _ Siempre les tomaba fotos, era muy divertido verlos jugar ¡Casi parecía que estaban compitiendo! _

Ese último comentario irritó a Obito ¿Jugar? ¡Eran rivales! 

\- No jugábamos, en realidad no nos soportabamos. Éramos rivales _

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Rivales? ¡Pff! ¡Ni que fueras Gai! Digo, veo a Kakashi y a Gai y luego te veo a ti y a Kakashi y no tienen nada en común _

\- Eso es porque ahora es diferente ¡Pero antes...! _

\- No, no es diferente _Anko interrumpe a Obito _ Como alguien que disfruto muchos años de sus espectáculos puedo decir con total confianza que son iguales ¡No han cambiado! Al contrario, si tuviera que decir diría que su relación a avanzado mucho desde que éramos pequeños _

¿Avanzar? ¿Cómo "avanzar" si eran rivales? ¡Ahora son amigos no rivales no avanzaron: cambiaron!

Al ver la cara confundida de Obito: Anko suspiro y le pasó el álbum antes de buscar en su mochila y sacar un par más. 

\- Mira: en estas fotos apareces tú ¿Vez quien está en el fondo? _ En la mayoría de las fotos se encontraba Kakashi, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta que iban en el mismo salón... Lo raro en que casi todas las fotos donde aparecían ambos la mirada de Kakashi estaba en su dirección.

Con cuidado le quito el álbum a Anko y comenzó a examinar las fotos, Kakashi no estaba en todas pero si en la mayoría donde él salía.

Tomo los otros álbumes que ya habían sacado y revisándolos se dio cuenta que el álbum de la primaria ya tenía fotos donde el punto central era Kakashi pero igual que con las demás fotos el Hatake tenía su mirada en dirección a Obito... Los ojos de pescado muerto que recordaba Obito ahí estaban, siempre en dirección a Obito.

La voz de Anko lo regresó a la Tierra:

\- Me gustaba verlos jugar, pero en ese entonces no me interesaba ser su amiga así que nunca les hablé... Pero después de que dejaste la escuela Kakashi cambio, nunca se había unido a clubs pero en ese entonces entró a varios ¡no duraba más que unos meses antes de cambiar! También empezó a llegar tarde a clases y sus calificaciones bajaron... Era el estudiante modelo, siempre en primer lugar en la tabla de exámenes hasta antes de que dejaras la ciudad_ Anko relajo el cuerpo y desvío su mirada de la del Uchiha _ Recuerdo todo eso porque estuvo en boca de todos el como perdió la beca que tenía y como perdió la oportunidad de saltarse la primaria y parte de la secundaria por la caída de sus calificaciones... _

¿Kakashi era becado? ¡¿Y perdió la beca?! No lo había mencionado... Ni que había podido saltarse grados, Kakashi es un genio así que no le hubiera sorprendido... El que se adelantará... El recuerdo de cuando le contó que sus primos se habían saltado varios grados llego a su mente junto a sus palabras: "tienen buena cabeza" en el momento lo tomó de forma figurativa pensando que Kakashi se refería a que eran inteligentes... Pero el comentario no era para el ni sus primos, sino que Kakashi lo dijo para sí mismo... 

\- Kakashi... _

Al ver la cara de consternación de Obito Anko no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste... Se aserco un poco más al Uchiha y le dijo:

\- El primer día de clases, cuando Kakashi fue por la hoja de papel y esquivo al profesor vi sus ojos... Siempre ha cubierto la parte inferior de su rostro pero sus ojos siempre han estado descubiertos... En ese momento sus ojos-... _

\- Estaban llenos de Angustia... El Kakashi que recordaba era egocéntrico y orgulloso. Mostrar abiertamente su sentir, en especial sentir negativo, era algo inimaginable y allí estaba... _ 

El Kakashi de ahora y el del pasado eran polos opuestos... Pero eran lo mismo ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Kakashi es Kakashi, Kakashi... Avanzó, se desarrolló, creció y está madurando... Y cayendo y aprendiendo, equivocandondose, compensando lo que hace mal y mejorando cada cosa que lo hace ser él mismo. 

Anko guardo silencio ante el rostro de Obito, en su cara había tantas emociones, tan mescladas... Pero también en armonía... 

\- Incluso llegué a pensar que eras Omega _

Y esa mirada llena de emociones cambió por una de confusión. 

\- ¿Eh? ¿Omega? _

\- ¡Si! ¡Pero no duró mucho! Tan pronto tuve la oportunidad te olfatee para verificar y si, eres Beta _

Ahora que se acuerda, cuando se reencontró con Anko lo primero que hizo fue olfatearlo. La vergüenza e incomodidad lo inundaron. 

\- ¡No puedes andar olfateando a quien te dé la gana! ¡Es grosero! _ Anko solo sacó la lengua ante el regaño _ ¿Que clase de Beta anda olfateando a sus compañeros? _

\- ¿Beta? ¡No soy Beta, soy Alpha! _

Antes de que Obito pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió revelando a un irritado Madara. 

\- Obito... Tu amiga ya llegó... Y no mencionaste que fuera Alpha... _

Anko no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros ante la presencia del Abuelo Uchiha... El señor era atemorizante... 

\- Si... Es una larga historia ¡Pero mire! ¡Hay varias fotos donde aparecemos Kakashi y yo! _

La atención de Madara pasó de estar en Anko a estar en los álbumes... ¿Kakashi y Obito estaban en el mismo preescolar? ¿No se habían conocido apenas en Preparatoria? 

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a una incomoda Anko:

\- ¿Tu nombre es...? _

\- A-Anko Mitar-rashi ¡Anko Mitarashi! _

\- Mm... Obito no puedes dejar a los invitados en la entrada, no es educado. Entren, la sala está libre y me gustaría... Ver esos álbumes con ustedes _

Anko se apresuró a ponerse su mochila y tomar los álbumes. Obito le ayudó con un par y ambos entraron a la Casona Uchiha. 

Anko no pudo evitar sentir respeto por Kakashi... ¡El abuelo de Obito era un Alpha dominante muy fuerte! ¡No necesitaba liberar hormonas su sola presencia basta para imponer dominio. 

Obito se aserco y murmuró lo más bajo que pudo:

\- Mi abuelo es así, no es nada personal. La primera vez es la más incomoda el resto ya ni lo sentirás, o eso es lo que dije Kakashi _

Si, reitera: Ahora siente respeto por Kakashi, nunca lo dirá en voz alta ni lo demostrará... Pero lo siente... 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Fin del Capítulo 14**

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Planeaba que la fiesta de navidad se publicará rondando Diciembre pero al final terminará siendo casi en San Valentín 🤣🙈
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones Decembrinas, yo las disfrute y regrese llena de energía~
> 
> Que tengan una linda semana~ nos estamos leyendo. Excelente tarde / noche / día~ ❤️


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>>>Nota (Importante)
> 
> Los que ya tienen tiempo leyendo mis historias sabrán que me gusta hacer pequeñas referencias sobre cultura general, cosas cotidianas, etc. Y para ello hago algunas investigaciones sobre normalidades y hechos de "conocimiento general" sobre la ubicación donde se desarrollan mis escritos, que normalmente es Japón, para darles un toque de realismo y familiaridad.
> 
> En Japón la tasa de mascotas abandonadas es mínima casi inexistente ya que ante la ley la vida de un animal es casi tan valiosa como la de un humano. En otras palabras: Te pueden desde multar hasta encarcelar por maltrato animal.
> 
> Lo mismo con las mascotas, incluyendo las tiendas de mascotas: necesitas tener el permiso y meter la papelería correspondiente y que está sea aprobada para cualquier tipo de negocio, no solo lo puedes poner y ya tienes que tener permiso aprobado, sellado y en un lugar visible para los clientes. Eso incluye tiendas de mascotas por lo que las existentes son muy cuidadosas, son constantemente verificadas y respetan la ley, si tu mascota tiene crías no puedes venderlos sin los permisos necesarios (los cuales son tardados y cuestan un buen dinero, osea sino vas a tener una tienda de mascotas entonces no lo vale, razón por la que la mayoría de las mascotas en Japón están castradas) y tampoco los puedes botar o abandonar porque si alguien te denuncia lo investigan y si es así te metes en un buen problema legal y la persona que te denunció recibe una compensación por su compromiso por la sociedad (por eso los japoneses le tienen temor a la ley), y si resulta ser falso la persona que te denunció se mete en problemas por difamación y bla, bla, bla. Eso ya es punto y aparte.
> 
> El punto es: Las perreras son muy pocas en Japón por lo anterior, los que compran mascotas no las regalan ni las abandonan ya que criar una mascota termina siendo comparado económicamente con criar a un niño y son conscientes de ello al comprar su mascota.
> 
> Así que si, no va a haber adopción. Sakumo comprara a Pakkun y eso no quiere decir que no esté a favor de la adopción simplemente lo normal en Japón es comprar mascotas y voy a respetar eso.
> 
> Sin más que decir: Disfruten el capítulo <3

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Una semana, solo se necesito una semana para que la loca de los reptiles se le pegara a Obito. 

Tienen más de medio año como compañeros de clase y no fue hasta que le prohibieron salir que Mitarashi decidió pegarse a Obito... 

Bueno, solo ha sido un día... Y todavía no es... Ayer su papá recibió una llamada de Obito invitándolo a su casa para ver viejas fotos. 

Los invitaba a él y a Mitarashi pero no... su papá de inmediato rechazo la invitación por él y dio sus razones, ahora no sólo debe aguantar las ganas de ver fotos del pequeño Obito sino que además debe soportar que Mitarashi pase toda TODA la tarde con Obito... 

Aún sabiendo que obviamente Madara estará ahí y los primos de Obito también lo estarán... no puede evitar sentirse inquieto... 

Pará variar la casa Hatake está sola y en total silencio... Sin nada que lo distraiga... No es fanático de la televisión, aun no se acostumbra al pesado y estorboso lleso y su papá se llevó el módem... Si, se llevó el Módem así que cero Internet. 

Tiene el teléfono de casa pero si hace una llamada que no sea de emergencia quedaría registrado y su papá se enteraría y eso solo extendería su castigo...

_\- Te recuerdo que estas castigado, no puedes usar el teléfono y si lo haces duplicate tu castigo por desobedecer __

_\- ¿Y si alguien marca? ¿Y si no contesto y es importante? ¿O una emergencia? __

_\- Agh... Bien, si es llamada entrante puedes contestar PERO solo si es entrante __

Ahora solo falta esperar a que Obito casualmente marque... Solo esperar... Esperar... No se engaña ni a él mismo, sería demasiada suerte que casualmente marcará justo ahora. 

Sin saber que más hacer fue a su cuarto a limpiar su armario. Kakashi es fanático de la limpieza pero además de eso disfruta de limpiar lugares poco frecuentados de la casa ya que cada que limpia esos lugares encuentra cosas muy interesantes (Así fue como encontró la colección privada de libros de su padre y entró al hermoso paraíso de Icha Icha). 

El tiempo pasó rápido y para cuando terminó de limpiar el armario lo único interesante que encontró fue una bolsa con un sandwich a medio comer que estaba en una de sus viejas mochilas... Apenas lo encontró agradeció a los cielos que su padre no estuviera en casa. Se apresuró a juntas más basura para que esa cosa quedara escondida y poder sacarla sin riesgo de que sus padre lo descubra. 

Bajo al primer piso y se puso apresurado su calzado para salir y botarlo, cuando llegó a los botes abrió la bolsa y separó la basura procurando que la evidencia de su irresponsabilidad quedará oculta debajo de la demás basura. Lo hizo a tiempo, justo cuando terminaba de poner los papeles en su bote escucho el sonido del auto: su papá había llegado. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

Sakumo bajo del auto y se apresuró al asiento trasero donde descansaba una caja grande y un par de bolsas con una cama de perro relativamente grande. 

De un costado de la casa alcanzó a visualizar a Kakashi y le pidió que le ayudara con las bolsas livianas para bajar todo rápido. 

Kakashi, ofendido, rodeo el auto y abrió la cajuela. Una vez asegurada para que no se cerrará: Tomó tres bolsas grandes y sin esfuerzo las llevó a la casa. 

Sakumo soltó un suspiro y bajó la gran caja caminando hacia la casa. Kakashi cruzó la puerta de regreso por más bolsas más se detuvo al notar la enorme caja que traía su padre. 

\- ¿Eso es un perro? _

\- Si, lo es. Terminemos de bajar las cosas y después lo dejamos salir _

Una vez con todas las compras en la mesa de la cocina y lo refrigerado guardado: Sakumo abrió la caja dejando salir a un pequeño cachorro.

\- Es... Tan pequeño... _

\- Es un Cachorro Kakashi, igual su raza es pequeña así que no va a crecer mucho. Pregunte y me dijeron que para primer perro lo mejor era uno de raza pequeña _

\- Por la caja y la cama me imaginaba a un San Bernardo o al menos un Gran Danés... _

Un pequeño pero penetrante dolor vino del pie de Kakashi: el Cachorro lo estaba mordiendo en el pie. 

Kakashi se hizo para atrás y el cachorro lo soltó dando un gruñido antes de meterse de nuevo a la caja donde llegó, para diversión de Sakumo. 

Kakashi solo vio las acciones del cachorro en silencio antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Que le pasa a ese perro? _

\- Lo ofendiste _

\- Es un perro _ Kakashi se agachó para ver al canino, este se encontraba acostado panza abajo viéndolo fijamente _ Que mala cara ¿Tendrá ascendencia Chihuahua? Es muy pequeño para estar tan amargado _

Sakumo solo veía en silencio, la expresión del Cachorro no es muy diferente a la expresión habitual de Kakashi. Es afue una de las cosas que llamó su atención. 

\- Es un perro muy inteligente, venía de regreso del Mercado cuando lo vi solo en la vitrina. Lo primero que pensé fue que era el único de su camada que no fue querido, cuando pregunté me sorprendí de que no era eso ¡Fue el único que se dejó bañar sin problema! Y terminó siendo el único en vitrina mientras bañaban a sus otros perros. No se porque me dio impulso por comprarlo, igual ya tenía planes de comprar uno ¡Y que no quería entrar a la caja! _

_Cuando Sakumo lo compró también compro lo que necesitaría como la comida, una cama, un par de juguetes, una mordedera para perro y claro la caja para transportarlo._

_El cachorro se negó a entrar en la caja que le trajo la muchacha, cada que intentaban meterlo el canino se enojaba y gruñia resistiendose._

_La muchacha estaba sorprendida, ese cachorro era el más tranquilo y manso que habían tenido en años ¡Y se negaba a irse! Pero no, no era eso. Tan pronto vio la oportunidad Salto del mostrado y corrió a las cajas palmeando una de ellas con su patita._

_La caja que palmeaba era una caja grande para su raza de color azul marino. Sakumo se aserco para abrirla (pensando que quería algo de allí dentro) y para sorpresa de ambos adultos el cachorro se metió y se acomodo. Con una sonrisa_ _Sakumo_ _compró esa caja, de igual manera el cachorro eligió la cama que quería igual palmeandola suavemente._

\- Así que ya lo estás chiflando* _

\- Es inteligente y adorable ¿Ya viste sus almohadillas? _

Acto seguido el cachorro levantó una de sus patitas dejanlo a la vista las almohadillas de una de sus patas. 

\- Repito: Ya lo estas Chiflando _

\- Tengo que, después de todo es como mi nieto. Y tu serás como su padre _

\- ¿Ah? _

\- Que yo recuerde siempre has querido tener un perro, un perro requiere cuidados y atención ¿Que mejor que empezar ahora? Digo, aprovechando que vas a estar regresando a casa directo de la escuela _

Buen punto, aun sin el castigo no tiene mucha opción. No puede estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol (recomendación del doctor) y su movilidad se ve reducida por el pesado y estorboso lleso (ya sabe que lo necesita, pero aún así es pesado y estorboso). Así que si, ahora Kakashi va a dedicar su tiempo libre a Obito y cuando tenga chance al amargado canino: Prioridades ante todo. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakumo veía como su hijo y el cachorro se miraban fijamente sin emoción... ¿Se estaban retando? Poniendo las atención se dio cuenta de que no era el caso, todo lo contrario... Ambos tenían la mirada perdida pero casualmente mirándose el uno al otro. 

Si por él fuera criaria y edicaba al cachorro pero su tiempo, a pesar de ser accesible, era impredecible... Si tenía inspiración a medio día se sentaba a escribir y si le llegaba a las dos de la mañana después de ir al baño ya no regresaba a su cuarto hasta haber escrito lo que tenía en mente para no perderlo. 

Kakashi por otro lado no trabajaba, su tiempo libre se dividía en tareas, amigos y el Beta Uchiha ¡El beta Uchiha! 

\- Recuerdo haber leído que los perros son terapéuticos, por la personalidad del cachorro creo que su compañía y carácter dosil son perfectos para alguien que ha pasado por algún trauma. Puede ser positivo para ti o alguien que conoces _

El ojos de Kakashi brillaron por un segundo. 

\- Obito podría venir a jugar con él, recuerdo que una vez mencionó que le gustaban mucho las mascotas. Podría ayudarme a cuidarlo _

\- Es una gran idea, pero primero lo primero: ¿Cómo vamos a nombrar al cachorro? _

\- Mm... _

Ambos Hatakes pensaron en silencio, ningún nombre les convencía... 

\- Recuerdo haber leído un libro donde salía un perro parlanchin... Se llamaba Pakkun _

Ante la mención del nombre el cachorro salió de la caja. 

\- Creo que le gusta ¿Pakkun? _ la mirada del perro se posó en Kakashi _ Ese será su nombre a partir de hoy _

\- * _¿Pakkun? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?..._ * _ 

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

La relación de Kakashi y Pakkun abanzo lento pero constante. Sakumo no niega que la primer semana fue estresante al menos para él, si Kakashi no decía o hacía algo que hacía enojar a Pakkun el perro hacia algo que enojaba a Kakashi. La casa de ratos estaba llena de gruñidos y quejas debido a ello. 

Pero ya no más problemas con los gatos, los primeros dos días con Pakkun aquí no se aserco ni un minino a su jardín (lo cual agradecía) no fue sino una mañana que Pakkun salió corriendo dejando sus croquetas a medio comer que espanto al gato de la vecina el cual ya se estaba acurrucando debajo de sus girasoles. 

Desde ese día Pakkun pasa más tiempo en el jardín con las plantas de su esposa las cuales finalmente pueden tener seguridad genuina. 

Hoy era sábado, tres semanas después del incidente de Kakashi y la primer semana con el castigo de Kakashi levantado. 

Obito iba a ir ese día pasado medio día, originalmente Sakumo se iba a quedar en casa pero fue llamado ayer para una reunión de último momento con la Editorial en la que trabaja así que los niños se iban a quedar solos. 

Sakumo se fue temprano y Kakashi se puso a ver una película en internet mientras llegaba Obito. 

Tenía el volumen bajo para escuchar cuando llegara el auto, por lo que se sorprendió cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Y se sorprendió aún más al ver a Obito en la puerta cargando una gran mochila. 

\- ¡¿Obito?! ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Te trajeron? No escuche el auto _

\- Kakashi... Me escape _ Respondió inseguro Obito abrazando su mochila. 

\- ¡¿Hiciste que?! _

\- Jajajajaja _

La risa del mayor solo preocupó aún más al Hatake. 

\- Es broma, mi tío Kagami me trajo. Como tenía prisa no se espero a que me recibieran en tu casa. Pero no le digas a mi abuelo, es un secreto entre nosotros tres ¿Bien? _

Kakashi respiro aliviado y dio espacio a Obito para que pasara. 

\- ¿Y esa mochila? ¡¿Son los álbumes?! _

\- ¡Si! Algunos son los que había en el Barrio Uchiha y otros son relativamente nuevos. Anko me acompañó a sacar copias de alguna de sus fotos, en varias salimos los dos _

Ladridos desviaron la atención y Obito miró emocionado a Kakashi. 

Ambos jóvenes dejaron la mochila de Obito en la sala y salieron al patio a tiempo para ver a un gato gordo y naranja huir sin gracia saltando sobre la barda del jardín. 

\- ¿Ese es Pakkun? _ Preguntó Obito ignorando La anterior huida del minino. 

El cachorro levantó oreja al escuchar su nombre y lentamente camino hacia el Moreno. 

\- Si. Obito, el es Pakkun. Pakkun, Obito _

Obito se agachó cuando el cachorro se detuvo frente a él. 

\- En verdad se ve joven, no bromeaste cuando dijiste que era un cachorro ¿Y ya persigue gatos? _

\- No los persigue, solo les ladra y ellos huyen. Es algo divertido de ver, el gato que ha estado causando problemas por aquí es como triple de grande que Pakkun y aun así huye apenas lo escucha _

\- Mira su expresión, no parece para nada un cachorro. Se nota que es inteligente y un líder nato _

El pequeño cachorro, sin cambiar su expresión, comenzó a agitar la colita y levantó una de sus patitas frente a Obito dejando a la vista sus pequeñas almohadillas. 

Obito se emocionó ante ello y dijo a la par que asercaba su mano a la patita:

\- Que pequeño más tierno, es tan lindo~ _ Al instante la colita de Pakkun dejó de agitarse. 

Justo cuando Obito iba a tocar la patita de Pakkun éste la bajó, se levantó y dio media vuelta caminando ofendido lejos de Obito. 

\- Creo que olvide mencionar que no digas frente a él nada sobre su tamaño ni le hables tierno a menos que quieras hacerlo enojar _

\- ... _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 15**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Aclaraciones~~~
> 
> Chiflando: Terminó coloquial mexicano que significa "consentir mucho", "cumplirle caprichos", etc.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> ¡Capítulo publicado! Pakkun finalmente aparece <3 y si, Kakashi aún tiene el lleso.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, mas actualizaciones vienen en camino. Que tengan una bella tarde / noche / día y nos estamos leyendo ^^


	17. Capítulo 16

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Kakashi tenía la vista fija en el sobre que le acababa de dar Obito... Dentro de estaba la invitación a la fiesta de Navidad que organizaban los Uchiha.

\- Irán amigos de la familia, algunos socios y muchos miembros del Clan, no sólo los que viven en el barrio ¡Vendrá el Tío-Abuelo Tobirama! Me pusieron Obito en honor a él _

\- ¿Cómo? Sus nombres de pila no se parecen en nada _

\- Di "Obito" rápido, sin equivocarte y 10 veces seguidas _

Kakashi lo vio extrañado por la petición pero igual lo hizo:

\- ObitoObitoObitobiTobiTobiTobi...to... ¿Eh?... _

\- Exacto _ Un fuerte gruñido provino del estómago del Uchiha.

Kakashi busco con la vista el reloj de la sala, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde... El tiempo pasa volando.

\- Mi papá dijo que compraría comida cuando vinieran de regreso, podemos hacer algo ligero en la cocina _

Obito negó avergonzado, no podía pedirle comida a Kakashi con el brazo enyesado pero tampoco sentía que era correcto ir a su cocina a prepararse algo.

\- ¿Porque no vamos a la tienda? Tengo efectivo, podemos comprar botanas y ver una película _

\- Podemos hacer palomitas, siempre hay maíz palomero en la cocina _

Literalmente es "Maíz Palomero", no palomitas para microondas, no charolas de Palomitas para poner en el fuego ¡Es maíz natural!

\- ¿Lo hacen en la estufa? Nunca he hecho, en mi casa solo hacemos las de microondas _

\- En mi casa nunca hacemos de esas _ Explica Kakashi sacando una cacerola mediana _ a mi mamá no le gustaba el sabor de las instantáneas así que siempre hacía en la estufa. A mi también me gustan mas así, así que aprendí a hacerlas como tú aprenderás ahora _

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! _

\- A fuerza se necesitan dos manos para poder mover la cacerola y que no se quemen sin que la tapa salga volando. Es fácil te voy a enseñar _

\- Si tu lo dices _

Los ojos de Kakashi reflejaban su sonrisa oculta tras el cubrebocas, finalmente probaría el guiso de Obito.

Kakashi sabía que el sonido del maíz explotando podía asustar a cualquier inexperto en la cocina en su primer intento así que practicaron sin prender la estufa ni poner mantequilla ni aceite, sólo las palomas.

El teléfono de Kakashi sonó, era un msj de su papá. Iba a regresar una hora más tarde de lo previsto, que si tenían hambre tomarán aperitivos de la cocina.

Kakashi respondió el msj de su padre y le aviso a Obito antes de seguir con la clase de "Palomitas Caseras".

Requirió cuatro intentos antes de que Obito pudiera moverlas sin que se le resbalara la tapa, así que ahora viene lo bueno:

Kalasho puso la cacerola al fuego, agregó algo de aceite y mantequilla. Obito agregó una taza de maíz (A ambos les encantan las palomitas), se apresuró a poner la tapa y comenzó a mesclar.

No hay ruido.

Dejó reposar la cacerola unos segundos.

No hay ruido...

No hay ruido...

Hubo un pequeño "pop"...

Y otro... Y otro... Un par más...

Obito tomó un guante de cocina para sostener la tapa y con la otra mano tomó una de las agarraderas y nuevamente comenzó a mecerlo para que las explotadas quedarán arriba y así no se quemaran. No dejó de hacerlo hasta que los "pop" comenzaron. A disminuir y apago rápido la estufa para volver a agitar la cacerola.

Kakashi preparo el tazón y la sal y Obito vacío una parte de las palomitas bajo órdenes de su Sensei, Kakashi agregó algo de sal y le pidió que vaciara el resto y procedió a hacer lo mismo.

¡Ni una quemada! ¡Nada mal para ser la primera vez!

\- Wow, yo queme una parte la primera vez que hice _

\- ¡Jajajaja! Así que admites que soy mejor que tu _

\- Más respeto a tu Sensei _

\- ¿Y que películas tienes "Sensei"? _

\- ¿Físicas? Solo algunas de las viejas, tenemos sistema de películas por Internet _

\- ¿...por Internet? ¿Que series tiene disponible? _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
** En la Casona Uchiha...  **

Madara hablaba por teléfono con Tobirama, tenía tiempo que no hablaban y estaban poniendose al corriente. O ese era el plan hasta que Madara mencionó la platica que había tenido hace unas semanas con Obito.

Tobirama sonaba incrédulo, para molestia de Madara, de que el Uchiha le hubiera revelado su origen a Obito, por iniciativa propia ¡Jamás lo imagino! Pará ser sinceros creyó que Obito se enteraría por accidente o después del funeral de Madara o algo así... No por boca del mismo Madara.

\- Izuna dijo lo mismo _

\- _No lo puedes culpar después de todo hablamos... De ti_ _

\- Tks _

\- _Así que... ¿Organizaras fiesta este año? ¿_ _Y_ _eso?_ _

\- Ya son muchos años que pasamos las fiestas Decembrinas contigo o Izuna, como que ya viene siendo hora de que nos toque a nosotros recibirlos... Eso y que los nietos encontraron viejas fotos _

\- _Ya sabía, de "Temible Macho Alpha Cabeza del Clan" a "bolito" (Abuelito) Jajajaja_ _

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Madara.

\- Te recuerdo que aún no te mando tu invitación, sigue tentando tu suerte y te quedaras sin una _

\- _Igual iría, no me pueden impedir la entrada... Por si acaso hablaré con Izuna, vivimos cerca después de todo. Si llego con él es imposible que_ _dejes_ _afuera_ _

\- Te acordaste de la vez que te deje fuera ¿Eh? _

\- ... _me pondré de acuerdo con él, así que ve separando mi habitación_ _

\- Yo si me acuerdo, Hashirama casi se divorcia de mi pero valió la pena _

\- ¡! _ Tobirama guardo silencio, hace años que Madara no menciona a su hermano... No pudo evitar sentirse bien por Madara y lo expresó con: _ _¡Y yo recuerdo que después de eso se fue a pasar la noche a casa de mis padres, te sentiste tan mal por eso que te emborracharse con la reserva de tu padre y lo fuiste a buscar en medio de la noche!_ _

Madara no contestó, no hubo necesidad. Después de todo colgó de golpe.

Suficiente de llamadas, igual ya hace hambre.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Kakashi y Obito estaban en la sala de la casa Hatake, ambos sentados en el piso lado a lado y con el gran tazón casi vacío de palomitas entre las piernas del más alto (Uchiha).

Obito había elegido una serie anime... De Gore, y no cualquier Gore: Gore y Terror.

Obito ya había visto la serie miles de veces por lo que estaba más entretenido viendo las reacciones de Kakashi mientras se terminaba las palomitas, Kakashi por alguna razón perdió el apetito después del primer asesinato.

Kakashi por otro lado se arrepentía de dejar que Obito eligiera que ver... ¿Esta grotesca serie fue elegida por el mismo llorón que lo llevó a ver Ana & Bruno?

\- ¿M-Madara sabe que te gusta...esto? _

\- ¿Mm? _ Se paso las palomitas que tenía en la boca _ a decir verdad prefiero la Fantasía, mi Abuelo es el que es fanático del Gore _

Si Kakashi no estaba pálido antes, ahora está incoloro... Hace rato que había dejado de comer palomitas pero mantuvo su cubrebocas abajo dejando a la vista su rostro el cual era muy expresivo para terror de Obito, tan pronto vio la cara que puso el Hatake se apresuró a revelar la verdad:

\- ¡No te creas! ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! _ Confesó _ Al Abuelo Madara no le gustan las series ni películas, ni siquiera ver la tele. Le gusta oír la radio y leer, lee mucho. Tampoco se cual sea su género favorito pero la mayoría de los libros que lee hablan del Antiguo Japón _

Kakashi soltó el aire que no sabia que contenia y se dejó caer de lado al costado de Obito.

Éste, en acto de reflejo, extendió sus brazos para sostenerlo y Kakashi se dejó tomar.

Sus miradas se encontraron... Kakashi se enderezó y uso su mano buena para tomar a Obito del hombro y enderezarse.

Obito lo miraba en silencio con la mente en blanco mientras que Kakashi se dejó de mover quedando frente a frente... La distancia fue cortada por ambos y sus labios se unieron en un ligero contacto labial.

Duro un segundo antes de separarse, verse a los ojos y volver a besarse.

Fue un beso largo, suave, inocente y de alguna forma apasional. Ambos eran inexpertos en el área pero lograron transmitir muchas emociones en ese simple contacto.

El sonido de un auto estacionandose fuera de la casa hizo que se separaran una vez más. Ambos lamieron sus labios y se enderezaron recuperando la compostura.

La puerta principal se abrió y el pequeño Pakkun corrió a ella entusiasmado.

El papá de Kakashi había llegado y saludo a ambos menores al entrar, Obito apago la televisión y ambos menores fueron al comedor a ayudar a Sakumo a preparar la mesa: Había comprado Sushi.

Obito era de buen comer y Kakashi repentinamente había recuperado el apetito.

**=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 16**   
**=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 Capítulos... ¡16 capítulos para un beso! Jajajaja se nota que soy de la vieja escuela <3 y eso que fui amable, Detective Conan lleva mas de mil cien capítulos en el manga y los protagonistas no se han podido dar ni un besito (?) si, ya están "técnicamente" en una relación... Pero no a habido besos (?)
> 
> Y mi personaje favorito es Kazuha, no me quiero ni imaginar cuanto tardará Heiji en confesarse... Porque ya estuvo que Kazuha no lo hará //<
> 
> Que tengan excelente día~ nos vemos <3


	18. Capítulo 17

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
El señor Sakumo leía la invitación mientras comía, pudo esperar a terminar de comer pero tenía mucha curiosidad por ella.

No era la primera vez que los enviaban a una fiesta, la compañía editorial para la que trabajaba aprovechaba cada festividad para hacer una fiesta y celebrar a sus empleados.

Pero algo le decía que esta fiesta en particular no era de ese tipo...

\- ¿Que vas a llevar puesto Obito? ¿O manejan alguna etiqueta? _

Obito terminó de pasar el sushi que tenía en la boca antes de contestar:

\- Yo suelo usar Yukata, la mayoría usa Yukata o Smoking. Yo creo que el Yukata es más cómodo _

Y Sakumo esta de acuerdo, pero no sabe si se vería correcto... Obito mencionó que tenía las invitaciones para Gai y los otros amigos de Kakashi. Después se pondrá en contacto con sus padres para así ir todos con el mismo tipo de ropa.

Hablando de su hijo... Desde que llegó no lo ha escuchado decir ni una palabra.

No parece que esté enojado o que se sienta mal. Está comiendo bien, si está callado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido... Pero se ve bien, huele bien, debería estar bien. Sino ya mas tarde lo interroga.

\- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Hicieron palomitas? Cuando llegue la casa olía delicioso _

Obito se emocionó y su ego se alzó ante las palabras del patriarca Hatake.

\- ¡Si! Yo hice las palomitas, bajo supervision de Kakashi. Pero ya se hacerlas _

Kakashi asintió en silencio.

\- Eso suena increíble ¿En verdad no se te quedó ninguna? A mi siempre se me queman una parte. Kakashi sacó su talento para la cocina de su madre _

\- También he probado su cocina Sakumo-San, créame, es muy bueno. Y auqi entre nos me fallo un poco la Sal. Pero practicare en casa y mejorar _

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! Y gracias, pero creeme: cuando comencé a cocinar mi guiso era muy diferente al que conoces hoy en día _

Terminaron de comer, Obito se ofreció a ayudar a limpiar pero su teléfono sonó: era su tío Fugaku, estaba afuera esperando por él.

Sakumo le dijo que no se preocupe por la limpieza, y lo acompañó a la puerta. Kakashi optó por quedarse en la mesa bajo la, ahora si, preocupada mirada de su padre.

Obito también sintió raro que Kakashi este pasando tanto tiempo sentado en silencio... Pero si su papá no se veía preocupado entonces él tampoco tiene porque estarlo, eso se dijo mientras tomaba su mochila con álbumes. Planeaba enseñarle las fotos donde aparecía Kakashi al señor Sakumo pero ya será para la próxima.

Una vez que Obito subió al auto el señor Sakumo dio un rápido saludo al señor Fugaku y regresó lo más sutil posible a su casa. Cerro la puerta y solo unos pasos después un torrensal de feromonas lleno el lugar haciendo que Pakkun saliera corriendo al patio.

Sakumo detectó las hormonas ¡El lugar estaba lleno de ellas! Pero no se veía afectado en ningún sentido, eso sólo significaba una cosa: pertenecían a un familiar.

Camino a la cocina y encontró a Kakashi echo bolita bajo la mesa... Estaba en rutina.

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Tras darle una inyección de inhibidores, encerrarlo en el baño, ventilar la casa, una mente más despejada y una rápida búsqueda en Internet: Sakumo finalmente pudo hablar con su hijo.

Se preparo, sabía de todo sobre los dos géneros primariarios y los tres géneros secundarios, era padre soltero y necesitaba estar preparado para todo... Y aún con ese conocimiento no encontró explicación a una rutina repentina. Tuvo que investigar, así que resulta ser que lo normal tras la "exitacion" en los Alpha jóvenes es entrar en Pre-Rutina a no ser que la exitacion sea muy elevada, en ese caso hay ocasiones en la que pueden entrar directo a la Rutina.

El detalle está en que ni Kakashi ni Obito se veían raros cuando llegó, Obito estaba normal y no olía a nada. También estaban viendo anime gore y sinceramente no cree que su hijo se fuera a "exitar" con eso... Ah... Esto es tan incómodo.

Así que opta por mejor preguntar directamente a su hijo, entre menos películas mentales se haga mejor.

Lo bueno es que Kakashi al ser dominante pudo contener sus feromonas y no satizar todo el lugar incluyendo a Obito, no quiere ni imaginarse la escena.

Fueron casi dos horas pero finalmente su hijo estuvo lúcido.

Kakashi, avergonzado, no tuvo más remedio que contar sobre su primer beso... Y lo que "según su imaginación" pasó después...

Sakumo no sabía cómo reaccionar, no enserio. Su hijo precoz dejó volar su imaginación... Y como él nene tenía de referencia toda la colección Icha Icha de papá grabada en el disco duro terminó provocándose una rutina.

En momentos así la imagen de su difunta esposa inunda su mente y no puede evitar preguntarse:

\- ¿Que haría tu mamá? _

Kakashi guarda silencio un segundo ante la pregunta, y contesta:

\- Darme un buen golpe en la cabeza _

\- Jajajaja si, ella haría eso _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Fugaku veía preocupado a Obito, de camino al barrio Uchiha pidió detenerse en una tienda para comprar palomitas. 

No le tomó importancia hasta que lo vio regresar con la bolsa de Maíz Palomero... ¿Su padre tenía máquina de palomitas? No según recuerda. 

Y así era: Obito iba a hacerlas en la estufa. Al parecer Kakashi-Kun le había enseñado y Obito quería presumir su "nuevo talento" con la familia. 

Por eso ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando todo para hacer las palomitas. 

Fugaku, que había planeado llegar a tomarse un baño, ahora estaba de supervisor protegiendo la casa principal que ha habitado la cabeza del clan desde hace más de diez generaciones. 

Madara escucho alboroto en la cocina y fue a ver que pasaba, se encontró con la extraña escena de su hijo menor buscando entre los sartenes. 

\- ¿De nuevo se metió el mapache? _

\- No, Obito busca una cacerola. Va a hacer palomitas _

\- Ah... ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Ygh-...?! _

"¡¿Y lo dejaras hacerlo solo?!" fue lo que qiozo preguntar Madara, pero Obito estaba presente. 

No es que no confiara en Obito, claro que no... Pero cuando era pequeño era muy torpe y después de su accidente su motricidad se vio severamente afectada. 

Hoy en día, gracias a la terapia física, a logrado salir adelante y recuperar casi el 80% de la movilidad de su lado derecho... Pero nunca ha estado en la cocina... 

No hace falta ser genio para saber que "Sin experiencia + Cocina + deficiencia de movilidad en el lado dominante del cuerpo = desastre"

\- ¡Hola abuelo! Kakashi me enseñó a hacer palomitas ¿Vas a querer? _

\- ¿Hiciste en su casa? _

\- Si, y me quedaron perfectas _

Se ve animado... Y nunca miente, quiere decir que si hizo haya y por su apariencia no parece haber pasado nada mayor... Un salto de Fé, un salto de Fé. 

\- Si, hace tiempo que no como palomitas. Solo no les pongas mucha sal _

\- ¡Mm! _

\- Bueno... _ Hablo Fugaku poniéndose de pie _ Ya que vas a estar aquí Padre, yo iré a tomar una ducha. Si necesitan ayuda solo gritEGH-... _Un golpe a su espinilla desde bajo la mesa casi lo hace soltar un grito. 

Obito volteo asustado:

\- ¡¿Que pasó?! _

\- ... _

\- ... _

\- ¿? _

\- ... _

\- Me tropecé... _

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Con Fugaku una vez fuera de la cocina: Obito encontró la olla perfecta e hizo las palomitas. 

Esta vez lamentablemente se le quemaron algunas pocas, pero la mayoría estaban perfectas. 

Les puso algo de Sal y fue a la mesa a comer con Madara. 

\- Abuelo Madara, quería decirte algo _

\- ¿Que ocurre? _

\- Me gusta Kakashi _

Fugaku casi se atraganta cuando lo escucho. No es lo mismo asumirlo que escuchar una declaración, menos de una forma tan inesperada. 

\- ¿E-Es por las palomitas? Hay cursos de cocina muy buenos en-... _

\- No es eso, yo... A mi me gusta. Cuando no es d e hace mucho lo admito, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con el en la primaria pero no estoy seguro de que tipo de "gustar" _ se llevo algunas palomitas a la boca y después siguió hablando _ pero desde que empezaron las clases he pasado muy buenos momentos con él, incluso las cosas más sencillas son más divertidas cuando él está. Y quiero que eso continúe... _

\- Ya veo... ¿Y él... esta interesado en ti? ¿Te dijo algo? _

\- Yo creo que si, si lo pienso detenidamente hay cosas que dice o hace solo cuando estamos solos. Jajajaja deviste verlo cuando se fracturó el brazo, fue divertido verlo drogado _

\- Si, me hubiera gustado verlo _

\- No dejaba de decirme cuanto me quería, incluso dijo que era mi compañero ¡Y que esta esperando el momento indicado para pedir que lo dejes cortejarme! _

\- No me digas... _ Sabía que el mocoso andaba tras Obito, pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera serio... 

\- Lo dijo... Su papá no estaba en el cuarto del hospital y a mi no se me ocurrió grabarlo... Pero no creo que sea correcto _

\- ¿Grabarlo? _

\- No, también pero eso no. Lo de cortejarme... No soy Mujer ni Omega para eso... Por eso quiero adelantarme y ser yo el que se confiese _

\- No _

\- ¡Pero...! _

\- Él ya dijo que te quiere cortejar, el cortejo es mas que tradición. Es una demostración de amor. Cuando corteje a Hashirama me di cuenta de las cosas que sabía de él y también de las que no... Terminé conociendo y pasando mejores momentos con Hashirama durante el cortejo que durante nuestro tiempo como simples amigos _

\- Pero... Él era Omega... _

\- Cuando decidí cortejar a tu madre no pensé en su género, familia ni en estereotipos... Solo pensaba en que quería estar con Hashirama y que no me iba "solo a confesar", cualquiera puede confesarse. Pero solo pocos cortejan. Yo quice hacer las cosas bien, el mocoso Hatake también quiere hacerlo. Así que deja que lo haga _

\- ¡¿Puedo salir con él?! _

\- ¡¿Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?! _

Ambos Uchihas notaron un extraño olor en el ambiente antes de que la alarma contra incendios se activará mojando a ambos... Obito había olvidado apagar la estufa y había dejado la cacerola al fuego, está se terminó quemando.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 17**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay Kakashi, Kakashi... y sus lo ventajas desventajosas (?) y Obito con su torpes a Jajajaja
> 
> Esperen... ¡¿Kakashi le confesó que quería cortejarlo cuando estaba anestesiado?!... ¿Qué mas le habrá confesado?... 🙊
> 
> Ando en maraton de actualizaciones Jajajaja nos estamos leyendo, que tengan excelente fin de semana~


End file.
